THE UNWILLING SPOUSE
by CARROTTY.flavor
Summary: HIBARIOC full summary within the chapter.
1. THE UGLY MEET

**THE UNWILLING SPOUSE**

"_Take that, you dumb bitch!" – Maxmillian Belleci, 55_

---

**_Full Summary as promised_**: Hibari Kyouya needs to marry someone by the end of this year or, he will lose a bet with the Tenth of Vongola, 2 years ago. The Tenth said that he will grow old and lonely. Hibari said he won't. And, Tsuna told him that if he reach the end of this year, wife-less, Tsunayoshi and Reborn will never spar with him ever again and they will most likely to sent him to do mundane tasks and be their coffee-boy. Of course, Hibari will not allow that to happen. So, he went searching after 23 months after the bet.

He looked for someone that can take him as who he is. Sounds romantic? No, by that he means that someone who can remain alive even after several knocks of tonfas and several kicks with slaps across the face. Someone who look passable and will not make him lose face when brought to formal functions, also the other half must know all about Mafia, preferably not in the Mafias familias at all.

All of these conditions just pointed to one person: Anastasia Maria Belleci of Mavania's Group. A company that makes excellent custom-made weapons for the Vongola and the Chiavorone familias. So, if he just threaten that company that he would ruin all their incomes from both familias, the boss would have no choice but to surrender his daughter to him, right?

But, little did he know, the boss is already searching for a prime candidate for her daughter to marry...

---

Chapter 0: **The Ugly Meet.**

Anastasia Maria Belleci was named after her mother, a gentle and loving housewife of a mafia family. However, the daughter of Maria Anita Belleci wasn't gentle or loving. She was practical, stubborn and very very spirited, in other words: much like her father, Maxmillian Belleci, the Eleventh Boss of Mavania Group. And, Maxmillian tried everywhere to beat these similar traits out of his only child. A mafia leader should be caring, doting father towards all his subordinates. Not rough and demanding. Those kind of unsavory behavior and attitude belong to the stinkiest sewage of Genoa, Italy and Venice, France. No way in hell or heaven would Max allow his successor to have such atrocious behavior. However, after hundreds of attempt made ever since the child learn how to retort his parents, Maxmillian failed to pull out the sharp tongue out of his biological daughter's mouth.

Now, as he declared over at a dinner gathering, in front of all the close relatives, he is going to marry his daughter, Anastasia Maria Belleci over to the Vongola Familia in form of friendship and friendly connections. However, to everyone's knowledge, the Tenth of Vongola Familia has already married his love of his entire failure life, Kyoko Sasagawa-Sawada two week ago in Las Vegas, Nevada. Someone even thought that the Tenth has finally gotten the girl pregnant. However as quickly as such thoughts came, it was eliminated as everyone just return to square one thought: Tenth of Vongola was a wussy when it comes to female species.

So, come right down to it, who is going to marry that spirited bitch, opps, sorry, I mean, Anastasia Maria Belleci?

Maxmillian's answer has sent half of his relatives choking on pea soup, his wife's screaming fits and his daughter's stupefied stare. No one in the right mind would do that to his own daughter, sending her to the wolf! No parents would sent their not-so loving twenty-one year old daughter to death. Old grandpa Jensen would have thought that his son would sent his only grandchild to the Varia instead, at least Ana played with Fran of Varia when they were twelve before Fran decided that Ana was childishly bitchy and nearly finish her life for Maxmillian's joy. Now, this stubborn Eleventh of Mavania decided that he should marry his daughter off to the most dangerous man walking on earth.

Hibari Kyouya, The Cloud Guardian of Vongola Familia.

That cold harsh man owned Italian lands by fighting with minor Mafioso when he was just eighteen, barehanded and killed thousands of people since five years ago's Blood Bath O' Italia that happened when he was serving his last year in Genoa's prestigious university. This man could just be the next Eleventh of Vongola Familia if Tenth died, heir less. Even the Varia was wary of him when he decided to set up a base in Genoa, Italy. Just speaking of the Devil's name sent shivers down the foulest mafia's spine and rendered them weak-knees. Now, his fifty-five year old son is going to sent his twenty-one year old grandchild to that...

Monster?

Wait a minute,

"Wait a minute, Father." Anastasia looked up at her standing-proud father who looked down at her from the other end of the ten meters long dinning table made of pure rosewood. "I refuse. Firstly, you don't know that man. Secondly, I don't know that man. Thirdly, I don't want to get married. Forth, that man you just named is a murderer. I refuse to marry a man stained with blood, Father. I would marry Grandfather if I have to, just to satisfy your joke of seeing me suffer. But, Cloud Guardian is a dangerous man." She waved as she spoke loudly, with her metal spoon.

"I would never want to see you suffer, ma petite! But, your atrocious attitude is getting all over the place, like my wife's rose garden! By the way, Anita, I told you to stop attempting to grow those stupid flowers in the house, especially on the banisters of the grand stairways of the foyer. The thorns are pissing me off. Remove them by tomorrow." Maxmillian looked at his lovely spouse who was sitting next to him. His wife just sighed and nodded gently.

"As you wish, Max." All calm and collected, like an angel and nothing could ruffle her serene feathers. But everyone knows that Max's only weakness was his wife, Maria Anita Belleci. Who would definitely _not_ remove those roses from the banister 'cause they were pissing Max off. An invalid reason, she would say later in their bedroom.

"Back to you and me, ma petite. I _will, most definitely, and surely_ sent you off to the Cloud Guardian. Because I reckon that he is the only one capable of taming your stupid attitude and mayhaps, you would give birth to little cute children of your own! And get a taste of your teenage rebellion! Ha! Take that, **you dumb bitch**!" Maxmillian, as you should know by now, wasn't all those kind of loving and doting father that a child should have. He was those unconventional dads. Weird, unconventional dad.

"Father, this is the last time I will say this, so listen carefully. Do not call your biological daughter a _dumb bitch_ because it will just show that you're an insensitive mongrel. And, next thing is, don't you understand whatever I had said five minutes ago? I am not going to marry that murderer, just because I don't want to. I felt no attraction towards him at all. Thank you very much, Father. Now, can we go back to our dinner?" Anastasia tapped her plate with her spoon. "And, Pappy, I am sorry. I don't mean it that way, the sentence where I said I would rather marry you than that murderer. Even in your nineties, you're still an attractive man, Pappy."

"Apology accepted, child. It's alright." The old man just cracked a toothless smile and went back to the pea soup, contemplating should he empty the bowl of soup on his son's head or empty it in to his son's trousers, so he would look as if he pee in his pants.

"Father, if you would stop staring at my groin intently, I would love to speak to my daughter in a civilize manner." Maxmillian snapped his fingers in front of Jensen, the retired Tenth of Mavania Groups. "You're freaking me out, old man."

"However, in such serious moments, your daughter refuses to speak to you, sire. So, Mother and Relatives, I shall make my grand exit." Anastasia stood up and made a perfect mockery of an English curtsy before walking towards the dinning room's door which was held open by footmen in blue and green livery. "So long, Father. Good night, people." She disappeared, striding away like a man with a purpose.

Maxmillian threw his fork at the doorway where she just exited. The whole table sighed loudly. Again, this dinner was set on the rusty and crumbling foundation of Belleci father and daughter. Another episode left, unsolved with no conclusion.

The Mavania Group was not Mafiaso. They are just people that worked hard for every weapons they custom-made for the people _in _Mafioso. So, Vongola was one of the customers they would love to keep good contacts with as they are rich and whatever they ordered will be given high commission rates. Basically, Vongola was their money-tree. Lose the Vongola, lose the money source. That was simple enough to see. So, Maximillian doesn't want that. Contacts, contacts! They have been working with mafias ever since Napoleon existed! No way in this century that this fact is going to change. Max, as the head of the Group will not allow that.

Besides, that man had a firm hand and he would totally take his daughter in hands.

So, why is Anastasia throwing such a big hissy fit? As her father, he totally doesn't understand.

-

Anastasia looked at her reflection in the mirror. She grinned. Ever since fifteen year old, she had this rebellious streak. She does what normal teenage girls would not want to do, which waitressing in a dance club where drunks were perverts and females were whores. However, the heavy thudding music and screaming bodies made her feel calm and easy. Adrenaline; the pumping of the music and the risks of getting hooked up with a bad boy were the bets she played while working there in her short skirts and tight shirt. She also loved attention, so secretly she ordered the dancers of the club to teach her how to do all kinds of sexually provocative dances they do on stage. So, Anastasia was not your normal teenage girl. When she reached college, she was a big flirt. Teasing the boys, bitching with girls and insulting teachers were her bread-and-butter. However, as wild and rebellious as she was, she remembered one thing her mother always says.

"_Ana, remember. Hugs and kisses are nothing. But, your virginity is important. Because you only have one. And, that one chance you must always save it for the man who will love you forever. Remember, Anastasia Maria, hugs and kisses are easy. Those that's inside you... are not." _

"I don't like your short skirts, Ana." A soft melodious voice floated from her bedroom entrance. She looked back and saw her beautiful mother with her white-blond hair, frowning lightly at her very very short skirts. "I'm hoping that you're wearing your shorts inside them." She came over, almost like a glide. No one really knows how she walks like that, always noiseless and graceful like a swan in the lake.

"Mother, I know." Anastasia sighed when her mother walked towards her relax corner of the room. There was a 42 inch television attached to the wall, L-shaped white couch with several black throw cushions and a fur rug thrown at the back of the couch as well as on the simple black marbled floor, several huge colorful beanbags around the coffee table which was placed between the television and couch. The whole area was placed next to her wall of ceiling high windows which over looked the beautiful city of Genoa. It was a real beautiful view.

"Ana, you should know your limits, darling. Your father was rather fuming just now when you called him a dog. Please, Anastasia, both of you are dear to me, sweetheart, if ever one of you just die, I would felt as if I lost a part of myself." Her mother sat on the couch, head turned looking at her beseechingly. "Ana darling, after this night of a little charade in that club, you're to give yourself up entirely to your husband. And I don't think Monsieur Hibari is a very understanding man. So, I don't think he would understand your thirst of adrenaline, sweetie." Her mother looked worried.

Anastasia put down her blush brush and stood up. Her skirts only reached her mid-thigh and shirt was short enough that once she raised her arms, there would be a band of belly shown to the world. Anastasia slipped into her 4 inch Maryjane and looked at her mother, adoringly. She walked over, like a model on the runway, and kissed her mother gently on both cheeks.

"Mother, I promise you that after tonight, I will be the good successor of Mavania Group. But, I can't marry that man. I am sorry, Mother, for I can't do it. Not now, not ever. And, I don't think Monsieur Hibari is looking for a wife inside of me. If he is, I'll tell him that he looked at the wrong place. I am no man's wife. Like what Richard Charleston said, I am just a little bitch on the loose." With a smile, she walked out of her room steadily.

_I'm just a girl, pretending to be a woman, Mother. I can't be some else's mother and wife. Not like you, not like Mammy. Not even like my own nanny, Sally. I am so sorry that I can't marry that man for I know that I am not the woman he wants. _

_-_

_My future wife is working in such a disgusting place?_

Hibari Kyouya got out of his Black Cameron and looked up at the whole shabby-looking building which raised like 3 storey of Italy's snowing grounds. The road was wet and when his boots made contact with the dirty road, he winced. That was an expensive boots. Just as he was about to stride towards the entrance, a couple came pouring out. Literally. They were sucking on each other faces so hard that it was still amazing that they could even see the fucking road. Hibari left his temple's vein twitched. So, the two herbivores couldn't see huh?

He stuck out a leg and watched them trip while sucking each other faces off. Hibari just walked away. The alley was dark, he was wearing black hence the suckers couldn't tell who trip them on purpose. They just went back kissing like no tomorrow after several cusses hurled dismissively over his head. Hibari growled and nearly walked right back and wanting to slam the man's head against the dead lamp post of the alley. But years of practices, he restrained himself. The bouncer took one look and recognized him, immediately he pulled the door opened for him like he was the king.

The music was rude and loud. The stench of drunks, sex and cigarettes was nearly overpowering. He wrinkled his nose in distaste when one of the whores shoved her wares at him. He just looked disinterested. The one look sent the woman scampering away, looking back in shock and fear. He smirked. Well, almost everyone here knows him. He walked right up to the bar counter which was in the middle of the whole messed-up club. The bartenders were high on drugs and he saw waitresses with short skirts and shirts slipping ketamine, superman and date-rape drugs into some colored drinks. He felt a boiling headache coming up.

"Hey tipo freddo-osservante del mister, che cosa desiderate per uno schiocco, eh?" The Italian high on drugs bartender asked, slurring. _Hey, mister cool-looking, do you want a pop, eh? _"I whores sono abbastanza caldi anche, signore. Non si preocuppi, sono pulito." He made a waggling of eyebrows and whistled with fingers in his lips. _The whores are pretty hot too. Don't worry, they are clean. _"Belinda darling, serve this man, please." He waved a blondie over, in accented English.

"There's no need to call for this kind of trash." Hibari's whispers surprisingly traveled far and loud at the counter, when the Belinda arrived next to him. he patted her cheeks when she looked at him in shock and recognition. Then, swiftly it changes to insulted and disgusted. She looked at him up and down and tsked before walking away, hips sashaying. "I'm looking for someone. A female. Named Anastasia Maria Belleci."

"Non capisco l'inglese, signore." The bartender, suddenly alert and backing away from the counter or from Hibari's smirking face. The lousy herbivore was afraid, those kind of 'I'll pee in my pants if you hit me' afraid. His smirk became even wider. _I don't understand English, sir._

"Do not attempt to lie, herbivore. Because if you do, I will bite you to death." He leaned forward on the counter, tonfa on his right side was alright at the man's throat. The man looking at the tonfa and at him slowly he realized who was Hibari. He really wet his pants on the spot. Hibari raised an eyebrow in distaste. The crowd around the counter roared in laughter.

This loud laughter brought unwanted attention. The deejay stopped the horrendously loud music and most of the people craned their necks and tried to catch a glimpse of the peeing bartender who was still trembling in fear. The waitresses came towards the counter, looking and shaking their beautiful heads at the failure man. From the corner of his eyes, he saw a young woman backing away from the counter slowly. Then, she turned around and ran towards the back door. No one heard her clacking of the heels, only him. And, he smirked again.

A running prey for the eagle. Such excitement. So, as the predator, he gave chase immediately. Running towards the swinging back door, and followed the sounds of her high heels in the long unlit corridor. When he got out of the corridor and the actual back door, she was there, fumbling with her keys to her Mercedes Benz S-Class. So engrossed with the bunch of keys, she didn't notice he approached her slowly and soundlessly. It was only when she felt someone towering next to her, over her then she stopped and pushed a key into the keyhole.

Correct key, finally. But, the prayer fell short.

"Anastasia Maria Belleci, I presume." He said, as he grabbed the keys off her shivering hands and pushed the door back, shut. The car beeped and auto-locked again. "Well, well, well, I believe that we have met for the first time. And, is this how you would greet your future husband?" He asked softly, taunting her and mocking her. "Your father told me that you've the spirit, those hard-to-break spirit. Right now, I don't see it."

"You're not my husband, signore."

_-_

Hibari Kyouya looked at the woman who was looking up at him. She was around his shoulder when she was in that ridiculous fuck-me heels. If she takes them off, she would be at his chest level. Petite little animal. Her turquoise eyes was what he noticed first. Yes, there was fear, but there was this kind of light in them that says: 'fuck you, asshole.' This girl got the grit. Her dark red hair was in those sexy bunny curls around her face and waist. She got the figure of an model, however, the whole package was not very appealing. Ah yes, the whole thing was ruined by her attitude.

"You're not my husband, signore, I repeat myself. So, if you would please give me back my keys, I would be gladly out of your hair." She opened her palm for her car keys. He looked at the keys in his hands. It was more than her car keys, bundled up together was her house keys as well as safe boxes keys. She looked at the keys intently and at him, little angry and fearful. "Please, give me the keys, signore."

"No, I will not give you back your keys. Instead, you watch what I am about to do." He raised his arm and threw the keys away. Anastasia gasped and turned around to give chase to the keys. He grabbed her curls tightly when she took a step, she winced loudly. Eyes wide, she saw her keys got crush by several cars at the main road outside of the alley. Hibari Kyouya pulled at the bunch of silk hair he held. She took a step back, towards him slowly with her hands on the pulled area.

"I am not going to marry you, bastard!" She growled. Easily, her fear turned in to anger. "Let go of my hair! Now, you threw away my keys and I can't go home. And, you want my hair? Please, you can get yourself a wig! You're so fucking rich! Let me go, signore! Let me go! Help!" He pulled her hair again, harder. "Ouch, you fucker! Alright, alright, I will not call for help, happy? Now, you let me go!? Please!" She begged, earnestly.

"Actually, I'm quite happy to hear you beg. I'm not going to let go. But, listen carefully." He bend forward, lips at the shell of her ears. She struggled again his hold. Her gold earrings jiggled delightedly like wind chimes. "I'll call on you tomorrow morning at your house to discuss the wedding preparations and if you're not there, I'll go up to your room and hunt you down like a lion on a deer. Do you get me, woman?" At her silent respond, he sighed piteously before wrenching her curls again. At her breathy 'yes', he continued. "And, if you were to disagree on the wedding, I'll make sure that no one is left alive in your house and your company. I'll bite everyone inside the household to death. Clear?"

"Yes." She coughed up her answer, unwillingly. "Now, would you please let go off my hair?" As soon she she said this, Hibari realized her forcefully so she stumbled around in her heels. When she regained her balance, she looked up, the man was already a few meters away from her. He was walking away! He was not going to sent her home! What the hell is wrong with him!?

"Hey, you ruined my car keys! Could you be kind enough to sent me home!? Excuse me, Monsieur Hibari! Hey, signore! Hello!" He just kept walking away, silently with his hands tucked in to his pockets. She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. She screamed when she saw several – around five strands of her hair around her fingers. "Bastard! I hate you! Oh my God, I thought I could hate my ex-boyfriend forever, and you came along!" She ranted loudly.

Hibari stopped in his tracks and rolled his eyes up to the dark skies. He took out his watch and looked. Three twenty-one in the morning. He turned around and walked back to his hysterical fiancee who was still complaining about the loss of hair on her head. Swiftly, he took out a tonfa and steadied it in his right fist. Right was his dominant hand. He stopped beside his fiancee, weapon hidden behind his back.

"What did you just call me?"

"I said, you bastard!" She hissed angrily up at him, turquoise eyes burning with a flame.

He swung his tonfa at her belly, hard. She looked shocked when the weapon made contact, nearly fainted when she was flung back by the impact and hit her car which starting sounding the alarm system. And the best thing, her keys was ruined. No stopping of that stupid screaming car. She slipped down from the car, like an unconscious victim. Hibari squatted down, careful not to let his black jeans touch the dirty un-illuminated alley while his fiancee was sitting on the dirty road and hugging her tummy.

"You will watch what you say, woman. And, perhaps I should show you my birth certificate that I am not a bastard? Woman, first thing I am going to do to you when we marry is tame you. Such foul mouth. Do you know how a circus master tame his animals? No? Well, let me tell you this, he whips them until they listen to him, understanding that if they do not comply with their master, they will suffer the pain. And each time, the amount of pain increases. And, to your misery is I am going to use this method on you, Anastasia." He patted her cheek, almost like several slaps. After that, he stood up. "Stop the alarm of the car and learn how to hitch a cab home, woman." He walked away.

Several minutes later, a black Cameron vroomed pass the still-on-the-floor Anastasia. The fucking driver didn't even spare her a glance. The whole bundle of keys in the road was then ran over by his car as he went out to the main road. Anastasia felt like crying the first time in this horrible year. Holding on her screaming car, she tried to stand up. After several times of slipping back down to the floor and stumbling, she managed to do that and puked her ass out on the road. There goes her dinner. She stumbled to the back door again, clicked the lights on for the corridor. Finding her whole locker, she pulled out a key from her cleavage under her shirt. The locker key, was thankfully safe. She opened the locker and took out her clutch. She went for her cellphone and dialed home.

"Ciao, residenza dei Mavania qui." _Hello, Mavania's residence here._

Anatasia sighed and spoke. "Ottengami la mia madre, per favore." _Get me my mother, please._

"Chi' con riferimento voi?" suspicious oozed from the receiver. _Who're you?_

"Anatasia Belleci, goddamn esso!" she cursed, wincing in pain. _Anatasia Belleci, goddamn it!_

"Sì, Mistress giovane, subito!" The maid squeaked. _Yes, Young Mistress, right away! _

The call was redirected to the Belleci couple's bedroom. Her mother picked up the phone immediately.

"Ciao? Ana darling?"

"Mother, you gotta ask one of the footman to come down to the club. Right now, Mother. I am hurt. Not badly, but still hurt. That bastard threw my house and car keys out to the road. The fucking car is still screaming right now! Shit, Mother, who the fuck told him that I work there? Even for my last night, he couldn't be civilized!"

"Chéri, are you alright!? Who hurt you, sweetie? Mon dieu! Is it Monsieur Charleston? Where is he? I thought your father sent snipers after that retard years ago! Êtes-vous bien? You're scaring your mother here, Anastasia! Please, tell me!" Maria was freaking out right behind the phone. Told her daughter before that something bad is going to happen if she keeps working there! See! Now, it happened.

"Mother, _breathe_. I am fine. Just a little bit sore. Nope, it is not Richard. It is Father's prime candidate, Hibari Kyouya. That man knew that I worked here! Please, Mother just sent someone over here." Anastasia leaned against the lockers. "I really want to go home right now, Mother."

"Alright, alright, I will send someone over. Please, pray hard that your father remains unaware of this little fiasco of yours. If not, both of us are going to face hell again. Sweetie, I will send some one over now. Just wait calmly." Her mother terminated the call.

Anastasia stumbled out to the back door and leaned against the cool wall, breathing heavily as she waited for her family car to pick her up. In her mind, she began to think, why the hell would that man want to marry her? He loves her? Nope, impossible! He adores her? Haha, very funny. He wants to toy with her? Yes, there's a possibility. If not, then it will be work affair. He threatened to ruin the Mavania's company if she does not marry him. Eh, does not make much sense to her. After dismissing several thoughts, she just rested on one.

I'll ask him personally tomorrow.

Her family car whizzed and stopped right in front of her. The screen was stained so she could see who her mother sent. Suddenly, a dark feeling churned around her. Something is not right about it. The passenger seat, next to the driver opened. She walked around the car and slipped inside. It was her father who personally came to pick her up. A very fuming daddy, Anastasia realized. Her father didn't start the car moving instead, he shuffled in his seat and faced his daughter. Eyes never leaving hers, he reached for the back seats and grabbed a white satin cushion. He used the cushion to whack her on her head several times.

"Who the fuck asked you to work in such sleazy place, you dumb bimbo!? Your future husband called me personally, saying that he was disappointed in you! Bitch, why the hell did you tell me!?_ How dare you asked your mother to lie with you?_ After tonight, you're grounded! You are to stay in the house until the wedding day comes! Thank goodness, Signore Hibari didn't cancel the wedding plans! You'll be the death of me, you dumb bimbo!"

Maxmillian started the engines and they sped away in to the night, screaming and yelling inside the car.


	2. THE DANGEROUS MORNING

**THE UNWILLING SPOUSE**

"_Oh, and the best news would be: Anastasia baby, you're not marry that Monsieur Hibari any longer!" – Anastasia Belleci, 21._

_---_

_**To all the silent readers and sounding reviewers: **__Hey guys, don't be silent, please. I need your attentions! Do love to receive either good or bad reviews. Interactions proves friendship, guys! I come in pieces, I mean, peace! Do love to hear from you, people. Gimme more! To those that reviewed me, thank you! you guys totally, rocks! To those that silent read and alerted this story, make some noise!_

_**Warning: There's quite a lot of French conversations in this chapter. So, if you don't read French, just skip to the italics English. I'm sorry, because I am trying to make this story as real as possible so, to me, the French is needed. If it poses a problem to you readers, just leave a comment about it and I'll use less of it in the next chapters onwards.**_

Thank you for your lovely attention and understanding.

---

Chapter 1: **The Dangerous Morning.**

Hibari Kyouya yawned and sat up from his bed, rubbing his sleepy eyes gently. His uber new phone vibrated at the beside table, threatening to fall off the whole ivory carved table altogether. He made a sound of frustration and slide to unlock his phone. 22 new messages and 35 phone calls. He looked at the time. Only five hours and thirty minutes since last night's charade and already, the work came pouring in. He leaned against his cushioned backrest of his large bed and slowly, went through his missed calls. Rokudo Mukuro called 5 times and sent 4 messages. Dino called 10 times and 15 messages all about the Mavania Groups and Tsunayoshi called 20 times and 3 messages, again it was about the Mavania.

He tsked and deleted everything at one go. His phone built in 16GB was not for crap like that. Slipping out of the bed, he grabbed his bedroom robe and went to his bathroom. His whole room was themed after the Japanese's zen. All calm and greenery, not to mention, airy. But right know, Genoa was having its pissy winter months, so his improvised Japanese styled windows were all closed and the room's heater was on. Genoa's winter seemed heavier and colder than Japan's. He used to get flu every once a time when the winter came in his university years here. Now, he was immune towards Italian's harsh weather.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror. Pale, cold and harsh, like an ice cube chipped from a block. He knew that he was so cold inside that if you pour water on him, he might just sizzle and hiss like some dry ice in a wedding banquet. Wedding... right, his wedding. He made another sound of frustration and turned on his tap and did his daily ritual in the bathroom. He sunk down in his large bathtub and let his mind relax as he has this very bad feeling that something bad is going to happen later in Mavania's household. His wife...

An image of the said little girl popped in to his mind eyes. All petite, dark-red hair and special turquoise eyes. Not to mention, pissy, bratty, bitchy, absolutely all over-the-place lousy attitude and no discipline at all. Such disgusting and atrocious specimen was his wife, or rather wife to be. Thinking back why did he chose her? Oh right, Ranking Prince Fuuta said that this woman was ranked number one in running away from danger. Who is danger? Him. Who is really good at running away from danger? That woman. Bullshit. But, he got to admit that the woman was not unconscious when he knocked the breath and dinner out of her system. Not bad for such a lousy specimen of female species.

His phone rang loudly at the rim off his bathtub. He just yawned and looked at the caller id and resisted the urge to drown his phone in to his water. Dino was calling again. He sighed and picked up the call after he plopped a warm towel on his forehead and laid back comfortably.

"Chiavorone," He said, coldly. "What do you want, Bucking Horse?"

"Well, good morning to you too, Kyouya." The happy voice flowed through his phone. He nearly puke on the bathroom floor at Dino's enthusiasm for the morning. He just grunted. "Eh, still so pissy after all these years of morning? Anyway, Kyouya, I heard that you're going to marry Ana from Mavania Group. Is that true?" The last sentence rang an alarm in Hibari's brain. Immediately, his body tensed.

"How do you know, Bucking Horse? Did that failure Sawada told you that?" He asked, carefully. However it came out cocky and casual, even.

"You know, Kyouya, I don't know you fancy that little petite princess. I never peg you to look for brattiness in a girl. I always thought that you look for those who are gentle and soft-spoken. Your choice shocked me, horribly." Dino avoided the question entirely and obviously. "Kyouya, what are you playing at?" Dino's voice doesn't sound so happy anymore.

"Why do you care, Chiavorone? I want her for wife. Can't I? Are you going to tell me who should I pick for a wife instead? Not to mention, those soft-spoken ladies are not for me. They are for those people like you who thinks that you're saving yourself for someone special like them. Me? I just search for the most practical one and not easily killed. I want entertainment in a wife, so I won't feel bored or feel like killing her the second I lay my eyes on her. Well, Maxmillian's daughter seems to fit the bill. Good to look at and can run fast from danger." Hibari said, simply.

"You're a real jerk, do you know that?" Dino hung up after the said sentence.

Hibari stared at his phone with a light frown. "Chaivorone, 'wife' is just a title. And soft-spoken ladies do not want to be linked to a person like me. Poor Dino of Chiavorone, he doesn't seems to understand that I should be all lonely and miserable." He mocked lightly as he replaced his phone gently on the rim again.

-

Maria Anita Belleci knew that she shouldn't do this. She knew that if her husband found out, he will scream at her and threatened to burn down all her garden full of roses down or he will seriously do just that. But as a mother, what should she do to protect her child? She should call her daughter's best friends, or one of them. Dino of Chiavorone. The thirty-six year old man would know what to do, after all he was Monsieur Hibari's tutor once before. Looking left to right, she picked up the phone which was attached on the kitchen's wall.

"Chiavorone's here, Mavania. What's up?" Dino's right-hand man, Romario answered his boss's cellphone.

"Romario, it's Maria Anita here. Mon Dieu, I need your young boss in my house right now. Monsieur Hibari is coming in an hour time. Please, ask the Chiavorone to make a trip to our mansion. I am afraid that he would harm my daughter, Ana. Please, Romario. Please." She begged softly, cupping her mouth and receiver. Her eyes watched the cooks and maids rushing around the long island table, stoves and refrigerators. They were preparing breakfast for the family.

"Signora Belleci, please calm down. I'll get my boss to talk you now." There was a shuffle of hands and whispering.

"Auntie Maria, I heard from Romario. I'll come over now. Just give me a few moments and I'll reach. I heard from the Vongola as well about the whole marriage thing. Please, forgive me, madam. I should have taught him better." Dino's apologetic tone came through.

"Non, non, Monsieur Dino. It is not your fault. Whatever Monsieur Hibari had done wasn't your fault, Dino. Anastasia is in her room, sleeping now. Just go straight up and keep her calm. Yesterday night, she got grounded by my husband because he found out from the footman that Ana was working in the seedy club downtown. Dino, I thank you so much." Maria felt as if a load has dropped off from her shoulders. With Dino in the same room, Maria was almost sure that there'll not be bloodshed later.

"Signora, please, Ana is like a little sister to me. I'll do as much as I can to help her and this family. Don't worry, I'll be there as soon as I can." Dino gushed through. "Now, I will prepare for a set off. Please, signora, we shall talk later. Have a nice day, Mavania." He hung up.

Maria hung up the phone gently and rested her forehead on the phone, taking gulps of air. A maid came over to her and asked whether she was well. She waved the young maid away with a gentle smile on her face and walked out of the kitchen. Suddenly, she remembered one thing then she turned back to the kitchen and spoke softly. Yet, the softness was full of strength and traveled far.

"Later around nine-thirty, bring breakfast for two to Ana's room, please." Maria made a bow and walked away.

Behind her, the kitchen staffs saluted like a troop of little white soldiers.

-

Maria Anita rushed up the grand oak stairs and made a sharp turn to the left – the east gallery, the bedroom floor. She knocked on the last door on the right for three times, before pushing the heavy mahogany door opened. When the door open, a white fluffy pillow flew straight at her and missed her by inches. Her daughter was throwing that infamous Belleci's temper again. She closed the door softly and made way to the bed.

On the bed was a bundle. A wiggling bundle – her childish daughter of twenty-one year old. She pulled at the curtains around the huge four-poster bed and tied them to the correct posts. Her daughter pulled at her covers and squinted up at her. Her chapped pink lips formed a little 'o' of acknowledgment before burying her face into one of the stuffed bear on her bed. Maria Anita sighed softly before turning away to pull open the curtains of the window. Beautiful wintry view of Genoa appeared before her eyes.

"Look, sweetie, it's morning." Maria walked back towards the bed and sat at the edge of it. She patted her daughter's tousled waves gently, combing them through her fingers. "C'mon, sweetheart, time to wake up. I brought news for you."

Immediately, Anastasia sat up from her bed, kneeling. She hugged the 8 year old bear tightly to her breasts and looked at her mother. "Tell me, please, that Father is not going to ground me anymore. He had already taken back his little punishment, Mother. Please! Oh, and the best news would be: Anastasia baby, you're not marry that Monsieur Hibari any longer!" Her daughter gushed, sleepiness leaking away. "That man beat me, Mother! He did! See!" She pulled up her long nightgown, showing her mother her lacy panties and a purplish bruise on her tummy.

"Now now, baby, don't do that. It's very ungraceful." Maria held her daughter's hand. The nightgown slipped right back to cover what it should. "I came here to tell you that Dino of Chiavorone is coming. I could have called Loralie for you, but she's in New York at the moment and won't be back until next week, sweetie. Would Dino do?" Maria cupped her daughter's face with one hand, stroking with her thumb.

"Yes, Mother. Thought that I should call him myself too. I nearly called Fran too." Anastasia shivered. Fran, that name produced really bad memories.

"Now, listen to me, Monsieur Dino is coming now. So, I want you to tidy yourself up. I asked the maids to bring up breakfast for the both of you by nine-thirty so please, eat as slowly as you can. Because Monsieur Hibari is coming fast as well. But, Dino is swifter. So, hâte vers le haut, chéri!" Maria slapped her daugher's thighs lightly and watched her scrambled from her bed, wincing in pain.

"Mother, is Father..." Anastasia looked back, looking at her. Worry filled her beautiful turquoise eyes. Maria just smiled. "going to kill you for this?"

"Baby, anything to keep you and him from tearing this beautiful house down. Sweetheart, you need to move fast. Now is already nine. I'll comb your beautiful hair for you. We musn't keep Monsieur Dino waiting, ma chéri." She waved at her child who immediately grabbed a dress already laid out by her maid and ran to her bathroom.

Silently, Maria prayed that today's programs will go smoothly without any hiccups. She doesn't like to see blood seeping out of wounds so, she would prefer that there will not be a fight in the house today. However, after listening to Monsieur Hibari's complains yesterday night from Maxmillian's phone, she wasn't so sure anymore.

-

Hibari strolled towards his walk-in closet and looked around at his clothes. All of them were folded nicely and placed on the correct racks, suits were hung neatly on the metal pole from the darkest color to the lightest color. All his normal clothes was placed according to brands. Since this is a house visit, there's no need to wear suits. So, just plain jeans and a shirt would do nicely. He strolled over a pulled out a dark blue cotton shirt with a griffin sewn on the back and a pair of Levi's faded jeans. He dropped his towel and pulled on his clothes silently.

Then, he walked over to his collections of shoes. He looked at his attire and picked up a pair of simple black Calvin and Klein loafers. On this way out, he folded up the sleeves of his shirt and grabbed a black leather trench coat. Then, he walked towards his dresser and slipped on his Longines before checking out his appearance for the last time. There was a knock on his door.

"Come in," His commanding tone said.

"Kyou-san, everything is prepared." Kusakabe Tetsuya said from the door way, politeness oozed from his voice.

"Hm, I know." Hibari threw on his trench coat. He walked towards his bedroom door in strides and held out his hands for his keys. Kusakabe dropped the car keys and house card in his hands. He looked at the things and slipped them in to his pockets, leaving his car keys in his hands. "Kusakabe, remember if Rokudo asked for an entrance, stop him and call me."

"Yes, sir."

"Hm," He yawned.

On his way out of his manor, his phone rang again. Just as he was about to hang up on the call, he saw the caller id. Hm, interesting. Why would the Mavania call him at this moment? He slide his finger across the screen and answered the call, one hand while the other was opening the front door and closing it behind him.

"Monsieur Hibari?" A woman voice came through.

"Oui, il est moi, Madame Belleci. Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle vous m'appelez, Madame? Je suis sur le point juste d'entrer à ma voiture pour aller à votre maison." Hibari answered in French, perfectly. No accent at all. He heard the woman laugh gently. "Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle vous riez?" He asked again, in French. _Yes, it's me, madam Belleci. Is there a reason why you're calling, madam? I am just about to get in to my car to go to your house. Is there a reason why you're laughing?_

"Non, non, Monsieur Hibari. Vous voyez, j'étais sur le point de vous répondre en anglais, mais puisque vous parlez mon puits de langue de mère ainsi que j' ai été simplement étonné. De tels Français parfaits pour un homme japonais vous aiment, monsieur. Pouvez-vous me faire une faveur, Monsieur?" Maria Belleci's voice was amused and amazed at the same time. _No, no, Monsieur Hibari. You see, I was about to reply you in English, but since you speak my mother language so well that I was simply astonished. Such perfect French for a Japanese man like you, sir. Can you do me a favor, Monsieur? _

"Oui, Madame Belleci," Hibari answered smoothly as he started his engines. _Yes, Madam Belleci. _His car purred softly like a panther waking up from a good nap. "Tout que vous devez faire est de demander, Madame." _All you have to do is ask, madam._

There was a pause. A very pregnant pause. Madame Belleci was doubting him. However, just as he was about to say something, she replied steadily. "Je vous veux réponds à la salle de dessin dans le manoir quand vous atteignez. Vous ne devez pas aller voir votre mariée d'abord, monsieur. Venez juste directement vers le haut à ma pièce de dessin et je parlerai avec toi en privé. Il y a quelque chose que je veux savoir. Je veux l'entendre de vos lèvres. Ces réponses sont très importantes. J'espère que vous comprenez le sentiment d'une poule pour son propre poussin, monsieur. Je situtate de volonté un fantassin à l'extrémité des escaliers grands de chêne. Il vous mènera à moi."

_I want you come up to the drawing room in the mansion when you reach. You must not go and see your bride first, sir. Just come straight up to my drawing room and I shall speak with you privately. There's something I want to know. I want to hear it from your lips. Those answers are very important. I hope that you understand a hen's feeling for her own chick, sir. I will situate a footman at the end of the grand oak stairs. He will lead you to me. _

"Oui, Madame Belleci." He replied solemnly as he drove down his front lawn and out of the great gates that barred outsiders from entering his home. Without waiting for a confirmation or a goodbye, he hung up and threw his phone at the passenger seat of his Cameron. Suddenly, he had this urge to yell at his future wife for having such a protective mother.

-

Dino sighed when he settled in comfortably in his family car. The black car with tinted windows went through the roads of Italy smoothly. He looked out and saw people walking around, joking and laughing in their winter wears and shopping centers were opening to welcome another day of customers. He sighed again when Romario stopped to let the walkers cross their roads. Romario raised an eyebrow at the rear view mirror.

"Is there anything wrong?" He asked, this young charge was old enough to be his son. And, he was like a very caring father towards this young man who had to face the cruel reality in the Mafia Society since his teens.

"Ana," He sighed, scratching his blond locks. "You know, Kyouya is going to marry Ana. I mean, I never thought that Kyouya would choose such a girl! I have known Ana for all my life, I mean, she known me for all her life too. And what? Kyouya is going to marry her? That childish girl? Who until now, still keeps teddy bears and rabbits on her bed?"

"Boss, she is a girl. Females like to keep their dolls with them. Make them feel secure and happy, you see. My wife has her twenty-three year old Humprey bear on our wedding bed too. I don't mind that. Mister Hibari will just have to take it in stride when he wants to marry Miss Ana. Marriage is all about compromises for each other."

"Romario, you're a optimistic. And, that kind of view doesn't work with Kyouya. I am afraid that Kyouya will not compromise and he will just whack Ana until she cannot take it. Mostly likely, Ana will run away from him and never comes back to Italy. And three years down the road, I will see her in my Alaskan cabin in Sitka, living a life without her husband. I don't think they will ever compromise. And, compromising always comes when they are in love? Are they in love? I think they're going to hate each other." Dino waved his hands around when he talked, eyes focused at the scenery outside of the windows.

"Boss, look here. How are you going to help Signora Ana? Marry her on your own?" Romario tapped the driving wheel as he drove.

"No! Of course not! Jesus! She is like a sister to me! I mean, come'on, Ana and I bathe together when she was just eight! No way, I am going to marry someone who saw me naked when she was that young! It is like..." Dino fumbled for the appropriate word with his hand gesturing around the air.

"Incest, sir. You mean, incest. Like sibling's love." Romario answered with a sigh.

"Yes, exactly. Viola! That's the word. Incest. Hence, I can't marry her. But of all the girls in this ungodly world, why must Kyouya choose her!? She is not those paragon of all females! In fact, she is right at the opposite side of the river! So, why Kyouya would fish at that side of the rivers where fishes are laced with sharp teeth! Kyouya, why?" He asked, fisting his hands at his sides. He made a growl of frustration and pouted at the windows.

Romario was not Kyouya, so he could not answer his boss's question. What he could do was drive his young charge swifter to the Mavania's Mansion. Romario was fond of Anastasia because the girl got her special views of the world since she was a toddler. Dino, his boss used to frequent the house for dinners or just stay over to discuss some business with Maxmillian and his wife, Maria. Romario would though that Max and Maria was Dino's kind of parents in this Mafia world as he could see the love and adoration from the Belleci's couple eyes when Dino came over with his overnight bag.

Behind him, Dino smiled when he remembered the first time he saw Anastasia when she was just eight year old and he was twenty-three.

"_Ciao? Mavania's household?" Dino asked when the butler opened the front door for him and took his favorite bottle-green furred trench coat. "Do you know where is the Belleci, Walter?" He asked the middle-aged butler who just smiled and asked him to follow him closely behind as he led Dino to the library of the house. _

_The first sight in the library was not the white half naked Aphrodite, standing beautifully at the side of the door. It was a young girl around the age of eight, holding a Firestar at a world globe on the side of the beautiful sixteen century table. She was standing on the old Henry Vi styled chair in her pink frilly dresses and a cute little bonnet with white furred rabbit ears on her head. Immediately, his protective nature sets in. _

"_Hey!" _

_The girl gasped and turned towards him who was currently standing in the middle of the library. Her fingers pressed at the trigger button, and fired at him. Luckily, the aim was off and missed his big toe by inches. His protective nature turned sour and angry. He strode over and up the raised platform. He grabbed the still-stunned little girl and brought her down to one of the armchair below the platform. _

_Dino sat on the armchair and threw the girl over his knees. Suddenly, the girl began to thrash around, screaming loudly and shrilly. Dino felt his anger raised another notch. _

"_Who are you, little girl?" _

_She just kept screaming and screaming, thrashing around his knees. Dino nearly thought of stuffing his socks into the young child's mouth. Dino asked again and again, but the little girl just kept screaming for her mother and father continuously. Dino couldn't take it anymore and raised his hands, wanting to smack the little girl's ass. _

"_If you're not going to tell me, I am going to spank you, you naughty little bitch!" Dino warned. _

"_Ana! My name is Anastasia Maria Belleci!" The young child yelled. _

_At the same time, The Belleci decided to walk in on him and the child. Immediately, the child wiggled out of his reach and ran towards the young mother who was smiling at Dino, motherly. Dino felt his blush coming right up, staining his cheeks. Maxmillian just looked disappointed at him and sighed in regret. Maria looked and her husband and pouted cutely as she followed her husband up the platform and sat at the side of the table while Maxmillian looked at his seat, twitching. _

"_Anastasia! Ma petite, you ruined the seat by standing on it with your lousy muddy shoes, didn't you!?" Maxmillian growled at the young child who pouted cutely, like her mother and ran over to Dino and squeezed herself in to the same seat with him. "Don't bother the young Chiavorone, ma petite. Come back here!"_

"_No, papa!" She said in her child-like voice and made a face, which her mother chuckled lightly. Maxmillian just grabbed a random paper from his desk and wiped the mud away. He grumbled t himself. "He's not that scary like that, is he not?" She looked up at Dino and smiled brightly and began to hum a schoolroom rhyme. "What's your name, Chiavorone?" _

"_Dino, of Chiavorone." Dino replied, still shocked that he nearly spanked his young girl who was the Mavania's daughter. "I am sorry, Miss Belleci."_

_The young girl looked up at him, as if he just sprouted another head or pimple on his face. "I'm not 'miss', signore. I am Ana. You can call me, 'Ana'. Papa always says that you must be friendly and polite to guest. So, I must treat you like my friend. And friends call each other by first name, Dino!" She smiled again. "Dino, Dino, Dino, Dino, Dino!" She slipped off his seat and ran towards her mother. _

_Young Anastasia hid behind her mother's long flowing dress and peeked out from the folds. Dino smiled warmly at him, in return, she gave him a devilish grin and started to brawl loudly. Her mother looked shocked and her father just looked at the Firestar on the floor intently and her daughter, narrowed-eyes. _

"_Mama, Signore Dino is a bad bad man! He wanted to spank Ana! Mama! Please! He's a bad guy, Mama!" She brawled. _

_Dino, from that day onwards, reminded himself constantly that children are actually devil's little spawns, especially cute-looking ones. _

"Boss, the Mavania Mansion is right in front of us." Romario said softly as the large iron-wrought gates opened smoothly for them to roll in to the long driveway towards the large English-like mansion with a white cupid fountain at the front lawn.

"Hm," He nodded, absently.

-

Hibari's black Cameron stopped gently at the front steps of the large mansion. Every time he saw the large red-bricked house with crawling ivy plants around the house, he felt a sense of warm. This house was feel with something he couldn't understand, but felt as if he belonged right in the middle of it. Hibari stepped out of the car, easily and dropped his keys to on of the valet in blue and green livery.

The footman nodded and thanked him as he slipped into his car and drove away to the parking range of the house. Hibari walked up the grand white steps to the front porch as he loosened his trench coat tie. He used the knocker and immediately the door opened by the old butler around his sixties.

"Signore Hibari, welcome –

He raised a finger and stopped the old man's greeting he was so used it whenever he set foot in this house. The old butler looked at his finger and bowed. Ignoring the old man, he went towards the stairs where a young footman was waiting for him. The footman was in the Mavania's livery, bowed at him gracefully.

"Signore, please follow me." He turned and walked up the stairs.

Hibari followed behind him and he took in his surrounding silently. The whole house was simple and grand at the same time. This house had this little cottage feel, all cosy and smelled like Christmas's chocolate. He felt his lips curled slowly and nearly chuckling out loud. He remembered the last Christmas he spent when his parents were still alive. It was the last Christmas for the ten-year old Hibari. His father and mother celebrated Christmas with and on Boxing Day, they died in a car accident just right out of Namimori's supermarket.

Some crazy, undisciplined driver ran his parents over.

Ever since then, he was disciplined and swearing to himself that he will not make such stupid mistakes. And, the hurt in his heart was there and strong because he allowed those silly emotions like family love to enter. He must lock them away so he wouldn't feel such pain anymore. Such pain was redundant and useless. Not to mention, it made him felt useless and incapable to do anything at all. So, Hibari Kyouya didn't know how to love and was disciplined after the fateful Boxing Day.

The footman stopped and opened a door. The room was bright and full of gentle colors like pink and light green. A flowery scent blew pass him gently. There was a woman around her forties, still beautiful in her white-blond hair glory. However, her eyes was like Anastasia, those wonderful sea-green color like Caribbean seas. Hibari walked in to the room and the door closed behind him.

Maria Anita was a beautiful woman, all gentle and kind like a mother. Hibari went over to her and bowed lightly. Maria chuckled lightly and waved him to sit opposite of her, on one of the white couches. Between them was a coffee table which was piled with traditional French and English breakfast – coffee, milk, a variety of sweet cakes like brioche and pastries like croissant, several bottled sweet jams, cream and chocolate filling and several cups of yogurt and bowls of colorful cereals.

"Have you eaten, monsieur?" She asked, raising an exquisite teacup and blew in to it. She was drinking hot milk tea, said that whiff of aroma from her cup. "Please, we're going to be family soon. So, help yourself. There's no need to be embarrassed."

"Madame, thank you for your offer. But, you said you have a favour to ask from me. Please, say." He said, taking off his trench coat and threw them to the side.

Maria sighed, what a stubborn man. "It will be a very simple favor, monsieur. I want to ask you somethings that you, by all means, have to answer truthfully. I can tell a lie with a blink of my eyes. So, please, Monsieur Hibari, answer me."

"Ask away, then." He said, with a light smile on his face. He reached forward for a piece of croissant and placed them on the same exquisite-patterned plate. He made himself a cup of coffee without cream and milk. He like his coffee bitter and sense-raising.

"Do you love my daughter, monsieur?"

"No, madame. I find your daughter a prime candidate for me. I do not love your daughter."

"Are you capable to give happiness to my daughter in the marriage future?"

"No, madame. I find 'happiness' unnecessary." He sipped his coffee, slowly.

"Why did you chose my daughter?"

"She is ranked number one in running away from danger, good-looking enough and posed an interesting task to tame her. I do love a challenge from time to time." At this, he smiled at the still-beaming mother.

"I know that you threatened my husband for my daughter and, I also understand that my husband was looking for you as well at the same time you threatened. I will keep my opinion to myself about your threats. But, Anastasia has this craving for andrenline. Are you able to allow her that?"

"No. I don't allow undisciplined behavior underneath my nose and my household."

"Are you going to break my daughter?"

"Yes. I will try. And, if she does break, maybe it is for her own good."

"Have you loved someone before? Say, your ex-girlfriends?"

"No. I don't date, as I find them a waste of time and I focus mainly on researching on box weapons and keeping the boss of Vongola Familia alive by afar."

"But I heard –

"What you heard, madame, about me having girlfriends are false. See me with a beautiful woman, means that I am keeping myself sexually-active and releasing my sexual pent-ups." He looked at his half-bitten pastries intently.

"I see. Monsieur Hibari, do you know that you're a very cold man?"

"Yes, madame." This he could smile.

"Do you know that my daughter is hard-to-break on the outside, but fragile inside?"

"No, and I shall try hard to keep her hard on both sides."

"Monsieur, the last question."

"Please, madame."

"Do you know that my daughter is going to make your whole life brilliant once more?"

"I seriously doubt so, madame." He smiled and used his cup of coffee to salute the woman sitting opposite from him. "But, I promise you that I will be looking forward to her brightening up my life." He smirked.

"At least now, I know that you're a jerk." Maria said audibly with a smile.

-

Dino knocked on the door to Anastasia's bedroom. He opened them without waiting for an invitation. Anastasia was at her relaxation corner on her floor and eating her breakfast. There was another set of it at the other end of the table. Dino walked over, tutting happily. She turned around and smiled up at him. He took off his trench coat and threw it to her messy bed, unmade. He strolled over and slumped where his breakfast was put.

"Dino, you know, Mother is dragging you in to shitload of trouble for you when she asked you here." Anastasia looked at her over her bowl of cereals. "You got any channel you wanna watch?" She nodded at the television.

"MTV America." Dino stuffed his mouth with strawberry pastries. "I know that, when Auntie called. But, what can I do? One is my little sister, another is my disciple. I have to do something about it right?" He said, waggling his eyebrows. "Oh, P!nk's Funhouse. Love that song." He nodded at the music video of Pink.

"Well, I think your young disciple is nuts. He hit me last night when I was working in my club." Anastasia waved her spoon around as she said this. "Pink is cool. Totally love her song, makes me wanna scream along anyway. Dino, by the way, I ate your croissant just now. Sorry, couldn't resist."

"What the hell, you bitch, you ate my breakfast? What's for lunch anyway? Kyouya hit you? Your mother failed to mention that. Where did he hit you?" Dino sipped his milk tea and looked at Anastasia up and down. "Does it hurt?"

"Excuse me, do you want me to use your whip to whip you and ask you whether does that hurt!? Of course it does, dumbo! Here," She pulled up her dress which was hemmed with french laces and pointed to the large purple bruise. Dino leaned forward and poked it gently. Anastasia winced when he poked. "Hey, do you know I am showing you my underwear?"

"Hm, yeah, nice lacy pink underwear, kid!" He poked her wound harder. With one hand holding up the dress, another was used to pull his blond locks in return for the poke. "Ouch! You're such a bitch! Okay okay, it is not that bad. The bruise will go over after a few weeks. Don't worry and stop whining."

To their misery, they did not hear the door opened softly and Hibari walking in to the room soundlessly. It was until Hibari patted Anastasia's head gently like how you would pat a little kitty on the head. Dino looked up from the wound and smiled at his disciple, nervously. Hibari just looked at Dino silently, still patting Anastasia's head as he sat down on the couch while the two of them were on the floor.

"I give you ten seconds to redeem yourself, the two of you." He said, calmly.


	3. THE HORRIFYING DEMOSTRATION

**THE UNWILLING SPOUSE**

"_And, I also hope that when you recover the heart that you lost, you regret your entire fucking lonely life." – Anastasia Belleci, 21_

_---_

_**To all the silent readers and sounding reviewers: **__I appreciate your reviews and taken them to heart. Grammer mistakes will be reticfied by Expresso-Latte! Continue to give me cookies, if not I sent Byakuran to your house with all his six funeral wreath. But, I'll keep the gardener-looking funeral wreath. Watch out, people! I mean to hurt, but I meant no harm. ;)_

_Doesn't make much sense, do I?_

_People, I have bad news to tell. I am serving my majors in a month time. So this will be the last update for this month. My majors ends on the fifth of November 2009. So, people remain in your seats and wait calmly. I have to say that this is not all your motherfucking sappy romance story. So, people if you think that this is it, you're dead wrong. I promise that there will be adventures, like a trip to orphanage, kidnapping and partying. So, please people, wait calmly for the author's return. I promise you, it will be worth the wait. _

_**Warning: This content will be slightly bloodied due to Anastasia's uncontrollable mouth. You might hate Hibari for this, but you know that man is full of his discipline and "bite you to death" punishments.**_

---

Chapter 2: **The Horrifying Demostration.**

"I will give you ten seconds to redeem yourselves, the two of you."

Anastasia's first notion was to run immediately and hide in her bathroom which was approximately seven meters away from her position now. Sadly, it was as if Hibari knew that his quarry was about to make a run, he patted her a little bit harder. Anastasia gulped nervously. Dino began to chuckle nervously, removing his finger from her wound. Anastasia released her hold on her dress.

The moment the dress hem touched the carpetted ground, all hell broke loose. Dino's whip coiled tightly around Hibari's waist as Anastasia made a dive towards her bathroom, at the same time as Hibari made a grab for her deep-red hair. Dino sighed softly when Hibari directed his anger at him, glaring. Anastasia peeked out from her bathroom's door, eyes wide at the scene at her relaxation room.

Calmly, Hibari spoke, "Herbivores hide, Anastasia. Are you one, so backbone-less that you need Bucking Horse to protect your ass everytime? When we get married, Cavallone will not be here for you anymore, Anastasia. Think about that." He looked at Dino's unsmilling face and smiled slightly. "And while she is thinking about it, shall we ruin her room while I bite you to death?"

"I'm not fighting you, Kyouya." He released his whip, with a flex of his wrist. "I'm just–"

"A mistake, Cavallone." Hibari smiled his infamous bloodthirsty smile. Dino's bright blue eyes opened, alert. It only took Hibari a second to get to him, so up close and personal. Their noses were only inches apart. Hibari's smile raised some serious goosebumps on his arms. His disciple was really going to kill him. Dino hardened his resolve to defend, and they began a killing dance.

In the midst of the whipping noises and tonfas clacking, Anastasia completely lost her head. What was she supposed to do? Let Dino die outside? Let Hibari kill Dino and dispose his body out of her windows? After thatm, let him proceed to the bathroom and kill her for raising her dress for Dino? She looked at her mirror reflection. Her eyes were wide and fearful. Her white square-necked dress was still in perfect condition. Her deep-red hair was back to their loose, unsexy curls around her waist, reaching out for the hips.

"I've to do something. Something, something. I have got to do something. Breathe, Ana, you can do it. What do you do when the lions go crazy? Tranquilizers! You shoot them, you put them down! I'll need a gun. A gun, daddy's gun. Okay, where can I find a gun in the bathroom. Where do my bodguards put their wares during false alarms practices. Where did Andrew and Edmund put their – Ah! Under the sink! Under the sink!"

She kneeled down on the cold white tiles of her bathroom and opened the white cabinet underneath her sink. There was bottles of shampoos, conditioners, sanitary products and some towels, but no guns. She made a sound of frustration and impatience and stuck her head into the cabinet, like some plumber. Ah! There were the guns, stucked up by duct tapes behind the pipes of her sink against the wall at the darkest corner. Immediately, she wrenched out the sticky duct tapes. The bigger the gun, the better.

She wretched out a millitary Heckler and Koch MP-5, a submachine gun. Immediately, she clicked out the magazines and made sure that there was bullets in them and put off the safety. She stood up, wanting to kick her cabinet door shut. She looked at her reflection and saw what she missed. Again, someone up there must have hated her quite a bit. She looked like a princess with a sub-machine gun in her hands, behind her, was her husband lounging against the wall, hands tucked in to his pockets and his weapons nowhere to be seen.

He was smirking at her reflection. She was looking at his, quietly. As if, if she ever made a noise, he would rip her apart like a rampaging zombie on the loose. The room was so quiet and the air was so thick that Anastasia felt hard to breathe. She darted a glance at the bathroom's door. Before her brains could even think of a thought, he spoke so softly that she had to listen hard.

"Don't even think of running out of this room, woman. To calm your nerves, I will tell you that Dino is not dead. Romario is currently helping him with those... minor wounds." He looked regretful that he didn't kill his senior. Anastasia tightened her grip on her MP-5 and continued to stare at his reflection.

"What are you going to do now, then?" She asked, rather surprised that her voice was still steady and stern.

She nearly broke into a run when Hibari stood up properly and walked slowly towards her, eyes never leaving her reflection. He laid his chin on top her head and smiled. It was not a loving smile. Anastasia nearly puked her half-eaten breakfast out. His steel grey-blue eyes were cold. Anastasia thought Arctic was cold five mintues ago, before looking at his eyes. His was even colder. They were so could that if one wer to able to touch them, frostbites would be the only thing that one would get. His hands traveled from her shoulders, down to her arms and she shivered, from the dangerous tension in the air and the coldness of his fingers.

"You should get more heaters, _signore_. Your fingers are cold." Anastasia said, unmoving still staring at their reflection. His smile was unnerving her again. She winced when he tightened his hold around her arms, tight enough to stop her blood from transporting water and oxygen to her fingers, but not tight enough to shatter her bones.

Hibari didn't reply. He kept stroking downwards from her arms to her hands that held the MP-5. Swiftly, he changed the position of her hold, from a resting posistion to a ready-to-fire one. The gun was pointing at Anastasia reflection's forehead. His cold smile widened. Anastasia stopped breathing and closed her eyes lids shut tight, turning away from the view. She felt as if her heart was thumping at her throat, no longer behind her ribs.

"Look, Anastasia. I want you to know that this is how to hold a gun. Not that kind of resting or defend position-this is how you should hold such wonderful toy." Hibari's voice sounded so casual, but they were still devoid of emotions-all soft and tempting like a serial killer's kind of tone. His finger slipped in to the trigger, along with hers. He sniggered lightly, softly. Like a purr. "And, this is how you fire." He pushed the trigger slowly, ever so slowly.

"NO!" Anastasia dropped her hold and crumbled down to the floor, face in her hands and shoulders shaking. "I can't do it. I can't." She shook her head furiously, deep-red hair around her, like blood seeping around the floor. Hibari looked down at his future wife and raised an eyebrow.

Hibari dropped the gun in to the sink with a loud clank. He was disgusted. Stepping back from the woman on the floor, he used his loafered foot to swipe away the hands which held her face. Her chin was raised to face his face with his loafered foot. Hibari smirked when he saw the unshed tears behind her fearful eyes.

"Remember this, Anastasia. Guns are not toys. They are products made for killing people. Hot, red-blooded humans. They are, in other sense, inhumane. Like a dog who would do anything the master wants it to do. Guns are not made for a little girl like you. And, you better stop your grovelling on the floor. The discussion about our wedding will commence in the morning palor at fifteen minutes from now. Clean yourself up. You disgrace me, not to mention your parents with such disgusting manner." He dropped his foot and strode out of the bathroom, arrogantly and leaving the door swinging open.

Anastasia looked at the french laces of the dress hem and cried softly. After a few mintues of sobbing to herself, she stood up with the help of the sink. Silently, she kept the MP-5 hidden again and washed her face before talking out to the bedroom. The maids who were tidying up after her room looked up at her and came over to envelope this little miss in to their embraces.

-

Maxmillian had never been so scared in his entire life. Still handsome and lithe in his fifty-five years form, he felt as if he was a sixty year old old man with a punchy belly when he sat down next to his wife and opposite of two very young specimens. The two of them were young and handsome. One was light as an Angel from the heavens, another was dark as Devil from hell. One was covered with Band-Aids and smiling sheepishly, another was clean and bored. Maxmillian heard that they had a fight in his daughter's bedroom and nearly demolished the whole room.

"So," He began. "Dino, I –

"Young Mistress!" The footman annouced and opened the door to let his daugher enter. The first thought was the girl must have idolized Kayako from Ju-On. Such look of distress and the way she walked was like a zombie without food. His daughter was a disgrace again. When he was about to open his mouth to scold her daughter, his wife stood up and went over like a caring mother. Now, his wife was probably the loveliest woman walking on this earth. Maxmillian remembered their love for each other, then he looked at his daugher again.

This daughter might be horrible, rude and so much more, but this young girl was still his lovely daughter who hated school and loved dancing. She inherited the famous deep-red hair of his and lousy attitiude which ruined her wonderous personality. Most importantly, she also inherited her mother's eyes and her mother's love of animals, servants and workers. Harsh and kind, all rolled in to one. Maxmillain thanked his gods, silently, for blessing him with such a wonderful family.

"Why, _ma petite_, you look like a living dead today. Have you seen your old granny Mammy who died five years ago?" he said, casually. From the corner of his eyes, he saw his wife's disapproving glance and his daugheter's 'I'll kill you, you bloody old man' glare.

"Max, you shouldn't –

"Anita, I have yet to thank you for inviting Dino over." Maxmillian looked up at her, with an eyebrow raised. Dino raised from his seat, wanted to help his wife to defend. "No, Dino, I know why you're here. Though not needed, but still, I welcome you to the Mavania Household. Like years ago, when you first step in to this house, I told you that this is going to be your second home." He smiled warmly at Dino's relief look. "Have a cookie and sit down please."

"Thank you, Max." Dino thanked, softly and bit in to his cookie.

His wife led her daughter to sit next to her. Maxmillian frowned at his wife, who looked back at him defiantly. Very well, whatever you wish, darling. He kept his mouth shut and smiled tightly. His wife just hmphed and turned away from him, nose raised high in the air. His daughter growled like an angry chihuahua behind her mother. Maxmillian wanted to reach out and strangle that obnoxious child and hang her up on the chandeliar in the room. But, he nearly broke out of cold sweat when Hibari spoke.

"The wedding preparation is what I am here for, am I right?" He asked for an obvious answer. "So, can we proceed? But before that, extra member is not needed." He grabbed a cushion and threw at Dino which dodged easily with that happy-go-lucky grin. "Get out, Cavallone." He added at the door held opened by a footman.

"Nope, Kyouya. I'll stay here. Afterall, I am somewhat Ana's elder brother. I shall stand by her side and follow her to hell if I must." He smiled sweetly at Hibari before saluting to his wife who smiled warmly back.

"If she was to go to the toilet for a ladies break, would you follow?" he asked, calmly and boringly. However, his eyes were gleaming with silent anger. Maxmillian was suddenly siezed by an urge to get out of the room for a cup of warm hot cocoa with lots of marshmallows in them. Hibari Kyouya was indeed the most dangerous in the world, if not, in this room.

"Yes, of – wait! What was the question, Kyouya?" Dino looked horrified at his junior who was looking at his nails, bored. His junior sighed and made a slow blink, as if he was counting one to ten silently in his head, he repeated his question again slowly. Like Dino was a retard.

"I said, if she was to go to toilet for a pee break, would you follow her as well?" Maxmillian frowned deeply at the two boys in front of him. He prayed that his daughter was wise enough to keep her mouth shut at this comment- and boy did he prayed hard.

Unfortunately, before his transmission reached the one upstairs, his daughter let out an unlady-like snort. Maxmillian felt that he should have taped up Anastasia's big fat mouth and taught her how to use her pea-brain to think before speaking to such dangerous man. His wife tensed up beside him and laid a hand on his thigh, stroking carefully.

"Dino saw me naked when I was eight! We bathed together in the lake behind this house on a bright sunny summer afternoon! What's wrong with him following me to toilet breaks now?"

As soon as that sentence left his daughter's mouth, Maxmillian had never wanted to bang his head against the nearest wall this much.

Just how stupid was his daughter?

-

Dino nearly fell over from his seat when his 'little sister' said that. Dino felt a headache coming up as he looked at his junior, nervously. His stance was bored and calm but, clearly for anyone to see, he was mad. In an blink of an eye, Hibari striked out with his tonfa against the side of Dino's head. Dino winced as he hugged his head.

"Ana, you owe me for that one." He blurted out in pain. "Kyouya, what was that for?" He hugged his head tighter as another blow came, without a warning.

"For looking at her naked body."

"But she was just eight year old at that time!" Dino defended him himself with words and hands.

"It doesn't matter." Another hit.

"Yes, it does! It is not as if I am interested in a kid's body! There's nothing to look at! It is like bathing with a dog! Like bathing with your favourite pet or something neutral!" Dino cried loudly, grabbing a cushion to ward off the blows. "And, it is not as if you are marrying like you love her! You're just marrying her because... because...." Dino's defence fell when he tried to think of a reason why was Hibari Kyouya marry his 'little sister'.

"Goodbye, Cavallone." It was a hard swing of his tonfa and knocked on the thick skull of Dino. "-And good night." Hibari smiled at the unconcious body. His smile dropped when Anastasia came over, running to Dino's side and helped the blondie up.

"Why the hell did you do that? _Signore_! This is my house! We do not tolerate violence against any famiglia here! Mavania, though standing in neutral grounds, do not wish to see famiglia such as the Vongola and Cavallone falling out. It is not good for our business! Mavania's ninety percent of income comes from two of you mafiaso! Why can't you just hit him lighter than usual? How long is he going to be out of cold, anyway? Please, _signore_!" Anastasia's fear was forgotten immediately. She was exasperated and angry when Hibari knocked her friend unconcious.

"Tell me, why do you care so much for Cavallone?" Hibari asked, with an raised eyebrow. "The death of Cavallone may not benefits me and you, but why the hell are you caring so much for him? You knew that he is just out of cold, Anastasia. Why are you care about so much that it was as if he is about to die?" Hibari asked calmly and ended with a yawn.

"Because he is always there for me, whether I am in school or outside of school. He treats me like any other kids along the streets, not as a mafia personnel. He is friendly hence, worthy to be my friend. Why are you asking this anyway? It is not as if you're interested in all this mushy mushy shit!" Anastasia looked back at the smiling man who obviously found a joke in her words. "What?"

"Maybe, Anastasia, this is the moment to be afraid of me. Because you just admitted that Dino is dear to you. And, if I can't hurt you physically, I may start by hurting you emotionally. Like killing Dino of Cavallone slowly right in front of you. Should I tie you up and have you to watch?" Hibari smiled.

Anastasia suppressed a shiver. She gulped down her saliva and took in a deep breath. "You're a sick, sick man, Hibari Kyouya. I curse the person who carved out your heart and fed it to the dogs. And, I also hope that when you recover the heart that you lost, you regret your entire fucking lonely life." She spat that out from her gritted teeth.

"Ana, Ana, Ana." He patted her cheek at each word he spoke. Holding her cheek like a serial killer and his last victim, he said this. "You might want to apologize for that. Because," He leaned closer to her, speaking in to her left ear. "you're cursing my parents." And, moving back swiftly as he delivered a neck-breaking slap across her face. He looked at her shocked face and she nearly fell out of her seat due to the impact of his slap. Her parents stood up, angry and horrified. To her parents, he smiled coolly. "You should know that this is what's going to happen if your daughter misbishaves when she's mine, Maxmillian Belleci. Treat this like a demonstration and if your daugther is going to just as foul as that, she might lose a tooth the next time I slap her." He dropped back against the couch, lounging as if he was the king of the world.

He saw Maxmillian took in a deep breath and forced his wife to sit back down along with her. Regaining her calmness swiftly, eyes never leaving Hibari's, Maria Anita Belleci beckoned her daughter to come back to her side. Immediately, Anastasia moved to follow, however Hibari grabbed her wrist. She tried to shake him and winced loudly when he tightened his hold. With restrained anger, Anastasia held herself rigid and looking down coldly at him.

"As my future wife, she shall sit next to me throughout the conversation on the wedding preparations. Easier for discussions, between us." He smiled at the wary parents. Maria looked at her daughter who was still holding on to her cheek and glaring at her smiling future husband. "Do you have a thing to say about this arrangement, _madame_?"

Maria looked at her daughter, worriedly. "_Monsieur_ Hibari, if this is payback from just now, I would tell you that you can just come over right now and slap me personally. However, if it's really my daughter's fault at this, you may punish her." And like a gracious hostess, she bowed elegantly. "Of course, Ana can sit with you. Anatasia, please." Her mother gestured at her seat. "Bernard, please bring Cavallone to his bodyguard and give Romario a first aid kit. Bring them to the largest guest room we have."

The footman came away from the door and picked up the unconcious Dino carefully. "Yes, madam." He went out of the room, closing the door slowly behind him and Dino.

"Then, let this little meeting commence, _monsieur_ and my lovelies." Calmly, like a swan queen, she began the meeting about the wedding. Maxmillian excused himself after thirty minutes when he received a phone call from a client he said. Through out the whole meeting, Hibari placed Anatasia's fist on his knee and covered it with his hand. From time to time, as if he is thinking about something or some suggestions, he would stroke her fist gently. However, her daughter wasn't enjoying the lover's gesture. As if, she made endured such treatment before. Like terrorizing her by stroking on her fist. Maria could only spectaculate, she couldn't confirmed. However, that gently stroking confirmed something.

Hibari Kyouya was man that knows how to love once before. Now, the notion had just changed. And, it was just to her daughter to fix it right back or make it worst.

Maria prayed silently for the former.

-

After three hours of sitting down and discussing about the wedding, they rested on the idea of any typical wedding where the males wear prefect Italian suits and females in white froth. They removed the notion of pink and added red. Simple limosine and a simple swift wedding in church. The Cavallone, Vongola and close relatives of Mavania will attend only so, this wedding will not attract media's attention. There will be no honeymoon, because Hibari thinks that it is redundant. There will be no banquet as well, as it was again, useless. So, wedding cake and champagne will be done in the reception in Mavania's household as he do not want to see Rokudo Mukuro, Mist Guardian setting his dirty feet in to his house.

Maria agreed to everything he asked and on his conditions. Every once in a while, she would dart a glance at her blank-faced daughter. It seemed like the slap had taken a great blow in her heart. It might be true, because no matter how pissed Maxmillian got, he refrained from slapping his daughter. To slap was like to humiliate. And to slap in front of so many people, in front of the presence of a servant was an utter humiliation and a big blow to the Mavania's pride. Plus, the Mavania Family was famous for their pride.

Silently, Maria wished that her husband regretted his choice of groom and Maria was ashamed of herself for throwing her only daugher to the wolf. It was like selling her daughter's soul to the devil and the child's soul was not coming back ever again. However, two weeks. They still have two weeks to change the Devil's heart. Sounds impossible, but she will still have to try her damnest – her daughter is. Two weeks before the wedding.

That two weeks will be life-changing for the both of them.

And, Maria hoped that all her prayers could be answer.

-

Loralie Nice de Souza looked at the sprawling mansion with climbing ivy and dumped her baggages on the floor. The silence at her back told her that her taxi drove away after taking her huge tip. The huge tip was to compensate the poor old driver who drove in to the Mavania's protected area without forner warming towards the Mavania's guards in the first place. But then again, Loralie was the niece of the house mistress and cousin to Anastasia. Loralie was also the daughter of the fifth strongest mafia group from France, ranked by the Ranking Prince Fuuta.

"Well, home sweet home." She muttered with a light flush on both of her cheeks as she used the knocker. The door was pulled opened slowly. And, Walter bowed at her. Loralie snorted and said, "Wallie, c'mon. You knew me since I was in diapers and crawling around the house. There's no need to be so formal." She patted the old man's shoulders. "Well, I'm back from the good old New York and brought some news back. Well, I guess, I was back earlier than expected though." She muttered softly.

"Madame Belleci is still entertaining guests in the morning parlor. Please, Miss –

"Ah ah, call me 'Lorrie' will do, Wallie." She pouted cutely. "I have been Lorrie to everyone here since I was two, man. There's no need to call me that stuffy name. I'm so sick of hearing that already." Loralie smiled at the old man, warmly. "Bags are outside. Ask some other boys to pick them up and sent them up to my room. Oh, who are Aunt Maria entertaining?"

"Yes, Miss Lorrie. Will do that. Madame is entertaining Chiavorone's young boss, Signore Dino and Vongola's Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyouya." Walter said, smoothly while snapping his fingers to get some footman to help with the bags outside of the house. The footman rushed to their job immediately, helping each other to carry the heavy Louise Vuitton trunks up the grand stairs.

"Hibari Kyouya… the most dangerous man who ever walked upon this earth?" Loralie asked. "I wonder why is he here for, man."

"To discuss marriage with Miss Ana." Walter's regretful tone never failed to reach Lorrie's ears. Lorrie looked at that old man. "Miss Anatasia has to agree to the marrriage no matter what, because…"

"Because the other party is Hibari Kyouya. Yeah, I heard about it from Desmond Richie of New York. They also heard that the Mavania's princess is going to sell herself to the Devil. Or rather, Richie said, 'Ana is going to fuck the Devil's own son.' I wonder how is she taking on all this…" Lorrie looked to her left where the morning parlor was build in the 1800s of Italy. "Annouce my pressence, Wallie. I will be waiting in Ana's room. So, use all means to get Ana to her room. Of course, without pissing the dragon off."

With that, Loralie strode up the grand stairs. Her worries for her cousin did not go unnoticed by the old butler. Everyone in this household was worried about her. Every single living body who served the Mavania for the entire will miss their little missy when she went off with the Devil.


	4. THE RATIONAL MOVE

**THE UNWILLING SPOUSE**

"_O' Highness, God blessed you for not killing us all. Why don't you just kill us all and be gone with it?" – Loralie Nice de Souza, 21_

_---_

_**To all silent readers and reviewers**__: Yes, I am back from the harsh examinations of Cambridge. I have something to complain. I hate the simultaneous equations that they gave and the stupid questions they asked about Tropical Rain forest in Geography Elective. Cambridge, burn in hell, please. D; About the cap locks in the title area, I am really sorry. I am not going to change that. 'cause my computer function better with that. I am really used to block letters. I am really sorry, if it is an inconvience to you, dear readers. I present you my deepest apology. This chapter is not beta by my beta-reader 'cause I don't want to trouble her. Her psychology work is piling up too. D;_

_Gambatte ne, Jill-kun!_

_So, let move forward in anticipation. ;D_

_---_

Chapter 3: **The Rational Move.**

Loralie sighed as she walked in to large morning palor, taking all sweet fragrance of vanilla and chocolate cookies on the table along with the slight aroma of jasmine tea from Sri Lanka, India. Her body also picked up the tension in the room, and the eyes that paused on her when she coughed to clear her throat. For the first time in her life, she felt like she doesn't belong in this household. She felt like she had just stepped in to a place full of hidden weapons and landmines. And for the first time, she wanted to go back to France and live a princess-like life without a single childish complain.

"Hi, people."

No one answered her greetings. Okay, some body answered, like her uncle, Maximillian. He grunted and rolled his eyes. Her favorite aunt just blinked at her, surprised. Her cousin just stared blankly at her new Charles and Keith fur-lined heels. Another just looked her, bored. Ah, the bored one must be the handsome Devil from the Vongola. Loralie smiled brightly and fake. Maria sighed, and smiled when she recovered from her surprise.

"Loralie, you're back. Welcome home, sweetheart." Maria enveloped her sweet, though odd-looking niece in her embrace. "This is Monsieur Hibari. Monsieur, this is my niece and also rated as the fifth princess of Mafia society, Loralie Nice de Souza from the DiBelliro."

"DiBelliro..." Hibari whispered the words with a light smirk on his lips. His eyes gleamed darkly, whispering his dark thoughts. "I nearly massacred your whole family when I was eighteen, am I correct? Your father was strong, but now? Not any longer, is he?"

Loralie swallowed her growl of displeasure. Hibari's words were like knives. 562 people in DiBelliro died under his hands. Her father had to come out and help his whole people and stop the whole bloodshed. At that time, Hibari fought with the DiBelliro because the mansion of the DiBelliro was beautiful and historical. It was build at the really nice area where there are mountains, rivers and trees. Just because of the mansion, he killed 562 innocent people in the family. This is Hibari Kyouya.

"O' Highness, God blessed you for not killing us all. Why don't you just kill us all and be gone with it?" _You bloody piece of shit. You hit my father in his ribs and now, he's dying all because of you. You destroyed his lungs, bitch. _Loralie smiled as she taunted.

"Are the whole family like that, Madame? Such sharp tongue, full of acid." Disgust was clear as the lake water behind the Mavania's house. "Someone should put a stop to such atrocities. Someone, say like the Duke of Sommerland. I just found out that the Duke had a heir. And, the heir is in Italy. The long lost heir to Dukedom."

Loralie hissed in anger. "How did you know all of these, signore?"

"What is all these about, Loralie and Monsieur Hibari?" Maria stood up again, looking at the two mentioned. Maxmillian just yawned and continued to sip his tea. However, everyone knows that he is listening avidly and taking in everything in to his brains. That's Maxmillian. Like a snake under rock, always listening for danger and always attack in defense.

"Ask your sweet little niece. Have fun asking, madame. I have to go. Vongola doesn't function on its own." Hibari stood up, brushing invisible dust of his jeans. "If you would, please, Anastasia." He looked down at his future wife, coldly. His wife just stood up, like pulled by a puppeteer.

"Yes?" She asked, emotionless. "What do you want, signore?"

"Walk me down to your front porch." Hibari picked up his leather coat and swung it other his shoulders, missing Ana's face just by a little centimeters.

"As you wish," Anastasia mumbled as she walked quickly, making sure that she was in front of him all the time and out the door.

Loralie looked at their exit and sighed. "This is bad, Aunt and Uncle. Why did you do this to her?"

Maxmillian looked up from his seat and looked at his niece. He blinked. "Nice hair, Lorrie."

"I love you too, Maxxie." Loralie grinned and flipped her platinum-blond and black hair.

-

Hibari Kyouya trailed slowly behind half-jogging Anastasia. He nearly laugh when he saw her relief at that point of time where they exited. Calmly, he counted the seconds that she is going to whip around and yell at him or rather, scream at him. When they reach the top of the grand stairs, leading to the foyer, she dismissed a group of servants that gathered around the the bottom of the stairs. The servants made their byes and scurried off like little rodents in the sewage tunnel.

She whipped around and saw his smirk.

"How dare you! How dare you slap me across my face!? I have been alive for more than twenty years, and this is the first time someone slap me across my face! This is so humiliating! Not to mention that you slapped me right in front of my parents! What – just what the fuck is wrong with you, goddamn it!?" Her turquoise eyes burned a bright color of green-blue as she yelled. She gestured wildly, tears threatening to fall from her angry eyes.

"Are you done with your yelling?" Hibari looked at her, bored and with an eyebrow raised. He crossed his arms and leaned against the golden railing. "I don't tolerate such rude behavior from anyone. Especially, from a woman who is going to be my wife. I will say this again, as long as you listen to me and perform accordingly, you save yourself from my beatings. If not, you're the one who is going to suffer. So, make my life easier, woman, behave. As long as you behave, I'll have nothing to complain about."

"Look at you, leaning against my railings and talking about appropriate behavior. You think that your behavior was great in the morning palour just now? Excuse me, sir, you seems like a raving lunatic inside the room, hitting Dino. I would say this, a person who behaved like that have no say on others' behavior. So, you might as well, watch what you do then you comment on others!" Anastasia snorted haughtily.

Hibari sighed and pushed himself off the railing, taking a step closer towards her. His steel-marine eyes glinted under the crystal lights above them. Anastasia backed away from him, breathing hard and swallowing down her fears and saliva. He stopped coming near her when he reached the middle of the top stairs. The silence becoming from the both of them. The fear in her eyes was like sweet poison to him, the scent of a shivering quarry sent his lips twitching to curve into a malicious grin.

_Yes, this is going to so fun. _

"I'm going to see you tomorrow night at seven. I want to know more about you, apart from the fact that **you're brilliantly stupid and retarded**." He walked down the stairs, gracefully and slowly. He didn't throw back a glance at Anastasia who slipped and collapsed on to the floor again for the second time that day.

Anastasia looked at his back view, trying hard not to break out crying and biting hard in to her bottom lip. Inside, she prayed loudly for a better tomorrow, for a new life, for another chance to live her life and not marry this cruel man. She asked herself whether did she done something wrong in this life or her previous life that she had to marry this man in a few weeks time. So many questions, so many pain.

"Ana, you're going to survive." A voice appeared in front of her. "We're going to survive. I swear, we're going to survive." Loralie knelt down in front of her cousin and pulled her in to a tight embrace.

".... how?" Anastasia asked softly, burying her face in to her cousin's dual-color hair. "I'm suffocating. I felt like an eagle which used to soar high. Used to..."

"I don't know, Ana. But, one step a day will soon bring us to a day where we can look forward too, Ana. Trust me, Belleci." Loralie enclosed her tighter, finding something to warm their hearts and brightened up their hope again.

_Duke of Sommerland..._

-

"Lorrie darling, have a seat and explain yourself swiftly." Maria Anita paced around the cream colored couch at her end, like a lioness trying to calm her anger.

"Several things, I've to say. My father is not going to make it through the next winter. I've a year to find this nutcase who is the heir of the Dukedom. Apparently, some mysterious guy came to my father's office one day and told him that one of Victor's son is still very much alive and residing in Italy. Immediately, I was called back from Richie and came back to find that heir."

"And then what?" Maria asked, still pacing around. Maxmillian tried to stop her by sticking out a foot. Unluckily for Max, his toes got stamped and shin got kicked by his wife, hard.

"And, then marry him and make him the next head of the DiBelliro. Father wants to keep the blood pure. No throne for the ugly stepmother and her stupid son. Father chased them out last week, making them reside somewhere at the other end of the earth." Loralie reached out for the antique teapot and poured herself a cup of sweet-scented tea. "Father is dying soon. One of his lungs stopped working properly. And with that much cigars he is stuffing his face with these few days, he is not going to last."

"My stupid brother," Maria growled, dangerously. "I'll have a talk with him soon about he and his fat stick of tobacco!"

"Sommerland, huh?" Maximillian took another sip of his tea, looking at his niece over the rim. "I thought the bloodline died out."

"No, apparently after the massacre that happen decades ago, someone survived. Said, it was the last son. Victor's wife gave birth to a pair of twins. When the twins were kids, one of them went nuts and killed the other one or something like that? I have no idea. It was so sudden that Father sent a note to Richie and asking me to come over straight away."

"That sounded horribly like..." Maximillian looked up at his wife who was staring at Loralie with a rather shocked expression. "Darling, are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"I think so, sweetie."

"Lorrie babe, you're in another shitload of trouble." Maximillian looked at his blank-faced niece who looked shocked when he said that. "Don't roll your eyes at me, babe. I mean it, because you can't believe who you just described."

"What? I didn't – "

"Loralie, you need to tell my brother immediately that whoever that he send you out to search for is already dead. Just lie to him. Because if you're going to marry him, you'll die. It is almost as bad as my Ana's situation. The last son of Sommerland. Unthinkable! How could it be him, Maximillian!? The Duke that wields the most power in the seventeens towards the end of the eighteens century!"

"Uh, excuse me guys, you lost me somewhere in that conversation of 'I'm freaking out!'?" Loralie picked up one of the strawberry tarts on the table and popped it into her mouth, giggling to herself when the sweetness of the jam spreads through her tongue. "Oh my, this is good. I forgot how good is this, man." She grabbed another one.

"Duke of Sommerland and Duke of Sutherland are two of the most prestigious families in the whole England during the 1700s to 1800s! And, DiBelliro has been serving the Sommerland ever since the first duke was crowned. Normally, there's some inter-marriage going between us and the Sommerland. I have no idea at which generation, but it happened. However, just a decade ago or more, Sommerland's line ended. No one survived. Until an anonymous child appeared at the doorstep of the Varia. All blond and beautiful. His name is Belphegor. He came from the line of Royalty or so, he claims." Maria Anita explained smoothly and clearly.

"So, you're saying that this Belphegor guy may be the one I'm looking for? Excuse me, but a duke is not a prince or something." Loralie pointed out.

"The first duke of Sommerland married a princess." Maria said, monotone.

"And, made the blood of the next Sommerland children royal." Maximillian continued with a 'I pity you lots' look.

"And made this Belphegor guy's blood royal, eh? Well, what kind of guy is he?" Loralie smiled, still ignorant.

"A nutcase." The two adult answered together.

-

Hibari yawned when he climbed up the grand stairs in Vongola Castle. He ignored the tall and handsome looking man who was sitting on the banister and grinning at him like a Cheshire cat. The grinning man leaped off from the banister and strolled behind him, grin never falter and smooth like a kitty cat. Hibari turned to the left side and proceed down the corridor. The grinning man followed behind him, strolling.

Suddenly, Hibari swerved around and stopped. The grinning man stopped in front of him, inches away. His grin remained as Hibari faced him with his infamous blank face. The man just laughed softly.

"Do tell me what you found so funny, Rokudo." Hibari stopped a scurrying maid, and made her take his leather coat to his office at the end of the corridor. "Come on, I don't have so much time to stand here and wait for your answer. You have five seconds, starting four seconds ago." He looked in to the different colored eyes of his irritant.

"Ne, Kyouya," A fist flew out and missed his irritant's grinning face as he dodged smoothly.

"Don't call me by my first name, bastard."

"Ne, Kyouya," the man just dodged the second blow as smoothly as he did the first. "where did you go today?"

"None of your business." He turned around and walked away.

"How's the Mavania princess?" Rokudo asked, following behind and lengthening his strides to match the Cloud Guardian's. "She's pretty, is she not? How pretty, is she?"

"None of your business."

"Aw, come on, Kyouya, tell me! I wanna know." Rokudo pouted cutely at the stoic Cloud. "Her name sounds really good. Anastasia Maria Belleci... nice name, sounds like a saint or something. Come on, tell me, Kyouya. Don't keep the goodies to yourself!"

"Go bother someone else." Hibari opened his office doors and slipped between the doors. "Goodbye, bastard." He gave a sarcastic smile and slammed the doors at Rokudo's face.

Hibari walked in to his large office which was full of purple and black furniture. His MacBook Air beeped loudly, alerting him about something. Inwardly, he sighed. Work, time to bury himself in his workload. A place where he need not think about social life and other bothersome stuff. Finally, some peace and quiet after a long morning. He walked over to his coffeemaker and made himself a cup of expresso before slipping in to his working mode.

Like everyone said, silence however much appreciated is mostly short-termed. Someone knocked at his doors after three hours of work. Hibari looked up from his files. His spectacles had slipped from the bridge of his nose to the end of his nose. He plucked off the black-rimmed specs and rubbed at the frustrated vein around his temple gently.

"Who?" He called out, coldly.

"Sawada desu." A voice pipped out.

"What do you want, idiot?" He asked, putting his specs back on his nose and looked at the documents that was filed neatly in the file.

"Mavania." Hibari slipped a bookmark in to the file and closed the file shut, leaving a tip of the bookmark hanging out. He pushed the file aside.

"Come in, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He commanded.

A young man who was wearing Ralph Lauren shirt and simple jeans strolled in. His hair is still abnormally huge and nearly devoured his whole smiling face. He slipped in to the seat before Hibari who leaned back against his leather swivel chair with his fingers, steepled together. The young man smiled at his senior, cutely.

"Ne, Sempai, it has been a long time I have seen you wearing this specs. I remembered you nearly killed the optician when he diagnosed that you have a little short-sighted problem. The poor doctor was hospitalized for a whole month and had to use crutches for two months more." Tsuna recounted, softly. His voice was kind and gentle.

"Do you want to be hospitalize for two months and use crutches for four months more, Sawada?" Hibari asked, softly. Killing intent was strong. He meant to hurt him. But the said man just smiled and shook his head. "What do you want to say about the Mavania, Sawada? You're wasting my time." He looked at the half-read file and back at the young man.

"Hibari sempai, that's taking the bet too far. You're using the bet to abuse Miss Anastasia. It's wrong. I knew what you did, Hibari sempai. I hope that you can stop it. I have talked to Reborn about this. He may not care, but I do. I respect Miss Anastasia and her choice of refusal. Hibari sempai, you need to find yourself another bride." Tsuna's voice made a turn for seriousness.

"You might as well say that you lost the bet, Sawada. Or tell me that the bet is called off. Because, if it is not called off or you lost the bet, I will not stop. I will not be a laughingstock. I proposed, and I will keep up my proposal. Words left my mouth, there's no way I am taking them back, unless you said that you lost." Hibari yawned and took a sip at his second mug of espresso.

"I lost." Tsuna said, smoothly and sternly. "The bet was for fun. It was a joke to begin with for the first place anyway."

"Good, I'll call the Mavania now." Hibari reached out for his office's phone. Suddenly, he stopped. "Yes, Reborn?" He looked up and looked at the man who appeared at the doorway. The door was slightly opened. "What's your problem now?"

"I'm not going to admit that I lost the bet. The bet is made by the three of us. Tsuna may admit that fact that he lost. There's no way I am going to admit that I lost. The bet have to go on. I want to watch the fabulous ending. I think the marriage of you and Mavania will be fun to watch too." The man said, amused.

"Reborn!" Tsuna turned around, fist at his sides. "It's not funny. Anastasia-san might get hurt! Really hurt!"

"She'll survive. A bride chosen by that man will survive all kinds of blows dealt out by him. Dame Tsuna, why are you so afraid? There's nothing to lose. Why are you worrying like a chicken? Even if there's something to lose, it will not be our problem. Just watch the game." Reborn said, softly and still amused before walking out of the office. The doors clicked shut softly.

"I can't believe this..."

"You're still weak in your resolve, Sawada. How about you go work on that?" Hibari dropped the receiver back and dropped back against his seat again. "Is there anything else you want to say, Sawada Tsunayoshi? Don't you have a meet to go to in thirty minutes time, Sawada? Do you plan to be late?" Hibari asked before yawning again.

"Hibari sempai," Tsuna started without looking back at the man who was looking at his back. "please treat Miss Anastasia well." He walked off, without saying anything else.

"You can hope," Hibari answered back, when the doors clicked closed again. "but I wouldn't pray."

-

Rokudo Mukuro kicked up his heels and crossed them on his white table. All his work were done and piled up neatly at the side of the table and his laptop was stand-by. All prepared and ready to rock and roll. He laughed softly to himself, his partner looked up from a corner of the room where there were indigo sofas with Italian leather and a beautiful coffee table. His partner was tidying up all his files for him.

"Ne, Chrome-chan,"

"Yes, Mukuro-sama?" The young girl asked, as she turned back to tidying the paper works. "Is there anything that you want?"

"What do you think about Anastasia Maria Belleci and Hibari Kyouya's marriage?" Mukuro looked at the young girl who stopped working with the papers. She turned around in her seat. Her dress was demure-white that shown off her collar bones and slim arms. The cut of the dress was playing hide-and-seek with the lookers. Beautiful legs that could go on forever were strapped with Guess gladiators stilettos. If he is not wrong, the dress must be from Chanel. Chrome Dukuro is a beautiful girl, indeed.

"Do you really want me to comment on that subject, Mukuro-sama?" She asked, standing up and arranged the hem of her dress.

"Chrome-chan, that's really short." Mukuro's tone was amused and disapproving. However, his eyes denied and contradicted with his tone. His smirk, too, contradicting. "I don't know that Chanel actually sell this kind of short dresses. I can nearly see your ass from here."

"Mou, Mukuro-sama." Chrome pouted cutely, her blush appeared on her cheeks. "You're the one that says it would be good that I could wear this kind of dresses instead of all those boring 3-pieces." She picked up some of the already-done files from her side and walked over towards his table. "I like the black fur around the hem. They are really cute."

"You're really cute, too, my Chrome. Come over here," Mukuro beckoned and patted his thighs and he withdrew his legs and sat properly in his chair. Chrome dropped the pile along with his, walked around the desk and towards him. Chrome smoothed the dress over her butt and sat down. Mukuro enveloped her with his arms around her waist and arms, keep her head under his chin. Chrome sighed.

"About Hibari-san and Belleci-san, I..."

"Yes?" He asked, slowly.

"I sort of pity Belleci-san. Because she doesn't know that all of this was a joke. It's just a bet. And, if she ever found out before the wedding ceremony, I think it will ruin the relationship between Vongola and Mavania. This may also lead to some dispute with the Cavallone as Dino-san is very much attached to that family. This doesn''t bode well for the Vongola. 'cause we depended on Mavania for our firearms and Cavallone for help if needed." Chrome spoke, softly and calmly.

"Yes, we do. But, do you think it would work out well?"

"It's the future. Who knows what would happen and what the characters in the future would do. All we can do is to minimize the impact and smooth the ruffled feathers. Who knows..." Chrome snuggled against him. Mukuro held her tighter. "But, I say again, my heart goes out to Anastasia-san. I have never met her before, but I know that she's a brilliant girl. She set up an orphanage with Dino-san, no? I heard that the orphanage is doing really well. The children inside loved Anastasia-san to bits as well. She must be a great girl, is she not?"

"Well, do you want to check it out, Chrome-chan?" Mukuro asked, with a smirk.

"Can we?"

"Of course," Mukuro patted her thighs lightly. "Come on, stand up and ask Ken to prepare my car. We'll go to the Mavania household for a while. Just to see that little princess that my Chrome admire so much. I've also been wondering who is she."

"Eh? Mukuro-sama has never seen her before?" Chrome slipped off his lap and patted her dress hem again. She walked around the desk and went over to the indigo leather sofa to pick up her black woolen trench coat. "I thought..."

"It has always been Kyouya who is dealing with the Mavania. He is, after all, the Cloud that float afar." Mukuro smiled at her. She blushed again, looking down on the carpeted floor as she slipped on her coat. _To float afar and look out for the family means that he has to think far, move chess pieces accordingly, make correct decisions to ensure the future of the Vongola along with Sawada Tsunayoshi. He doesn't fight. He plans and executes them at the accurate moments. This makes the Cloud a proud and intelligent man. _

"Hai, Mukuro-sama." Chrome bowed and went out of his office.

Mukuro walked towards the coat hanger and slipped on his leather trench coat. Slipping his fingers in to the coat's pocket and picked out a silver hair accessory. He ran his fingers through the back of his hair and clipped on the silver band at his long pony tail. Patting his pockets to make sure that he got all he needs, he opened his office doors and went out without another backward glance.

-

Anastasia laid in her bed with Loralie. Both of them clung on to each other tightly, seeking warmth from each other. Anastasia looked at her television which was playing Rachel Ray Season 3. There was a bowl of popcorn on the bed and some trays of cold tea and pastries. However, the food was ignored. Loralie was staring blankly as Rachel Ray was cooking some dinner in the set kitchen.

"Looks good," Loralie whispered.

"Hm," Anastasia nodded.

Suddenly, her telephone rang shrilly. Both of them jumped apart and gasped loudly, staring daggers at the telephone. Anastasia tsked in annoyance and crawled over with her limbs. She picked up the phone and listened to the content. Her expression changes from bored, shock to serious. She smiled nervously and gesturing wildly at Loralie. Loralie just looked at the 'crazy' woman with an eyebrow raised.

Anastasia put down the phone with a loud clatter.

"Lorrie, tidy yourself up!" Anastasia stood in her bed and tried to straightened her wrinkled dress. "Oh my God, I am in such a mess! Dammit, why now! Why today! Oh God..."

"Uh," Loralie stood up on the bed as well, trying to straighten her silk camisole and long bell-cut pants. "why are we doing all these? Aren't we suppose to cry and hug together and blame God for our undesired and miserable future?"

"The future can fucking wait! _Oh my God_, what is this huge wrinkle on my dress! The Vongola's Mist is here. Apparently, she is going to come up and chat with us. Jesus Christ_, shit_!" Anastasia cursed, shamelessly and uncensored.

"Up to your room?" Loralie ran over to the dressing mirror to check out her mascara and eyeliner. "Luckily, I used smudge-proof today. Whoa wait, I thought the Vongola's Mist is a guy? A dude, not a girl?"

"Treat the girl like his favorite pet or wife. She is also another important hot shot, please! Apparently, if you piss her off, you're dead." Anastasia hopped off the bed and went over to the dressing table to reapply her blush and mascara.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and a soft voice calling out. Anastasia's hand trembled and drew several fine streaks with the mascara comb. Loralie burst out in pelts of laughter, holding her stomach and slapping her thighs. The door opened and a young woman walked in with her eye wide at Anastasia.

"You know what? I shouldn't reapply my blush. 'cause I am blushing really red right now and I must be looking like some tomato in the supermarket!" Anastasia claimed loudly. Her body was shaking with controlled laughter and embarrassment.

Chrome just closed the doors softly and walked towards the two girls, her heels clicking on the marbled floor. She stopped in front of Anastasia and took the comb from her. Gently, she used the eye make-up remover on the dressing table to dab off Anastasia's make-up mistakes. Chrome smiled as she picked up Majorie Majorica's mascara and applied for Anastasia.

"it's okay, Anastasia-san." Chrome laughed softly. "You're really pretty. Hibari-san must be really proud of you."

At that point of time, Loralie wished that she had a video camera and filmed down the whole scene where Chrome looked confused as Anastasia looked horrified at her. Loralie patted Chrome's shoulder, still laughing.

"I don't think Hibari cares whether Ana is pretty or not. He only cares whether she is durable or not, Miss Mist of Vongola." Loralie looked at the young woman who blushed lightly. "Why are you blushing?"

"You're really pretty, too. Are all Mafia princess this pretty?" Chrome asked, eye wide.

"Hey, girl. We're not pretty. Look at yourself. You're really cute and pretty too. And, you used less make-up than us." Loralie held Chrome at arm-length and looked at her attire. "Short dress from Chanel. This dress came out last week, too. Dolce and Gabana's coat with DKNY's fagrance. Hm, La Senza strapless lingrie inside. Oh, Guess heels that came out last week too. And, Bobbi Brown's make-up set, is it?"

"Hai, you're correct. You're a?" Chrome was curious.

"Fashion critic." Loralie smiled brightly.

"Wow..." Chrome seemed fascinated. "And, Ana-san?"

"Music nut." Anastasia smiled. "You're the Mist Guardian right?"

"Hai, along with Mukuro-sama." Chrome nodded. "I came here today, is to see Anastasia-san. I wondered how you look like and everything so... I asked Mukuro-sama to bring me here."

"Well, this is me. This is the good ole' Anastasia Belleci at your service, Mist Guardian. That's Loralie Nice de Souza of DiBelliro, fifth princess of the Mafia Society." Anastasia nodded at Loralie who made a suave bow at Chrome who blushed again.

"I am... Chrome Dukuro of Vongola. Nice to meet you!" She bowed down hastily.

Anastasia and Loralie looked at each other. They smiled brightly at the young woman. "Welcome to Mavania's household! Come on, this is a bedroom with no secret camera or anything. There's food and music so, it is time to party!" Anastasia and Loralie laughed.

_Mukuro-sama, Anastasia-san is a really nice girl... _Chrome smiled brightly as well as she slipped out of her coat.


	5. THE NOTSO ENJOYABLE DINNER

**THE UNWILLING SPOUSE**

"_I don't know you like me that much, Ana." – Hibari Kyouya, 26_

_---_

_**To all silent readers and reviewers**__: Uh, no reviews feel really bad, man. People, review me. 'cause honestly, I've no idea what are you people thinking about this fiction. But, I'm having a fun time trashing Anastasia. HHAHAHAHAHA! That dumbass girl. –chokes with laughter- Omg, recently I was choked up by korean drama. I'm so sorry for this late update, alright? Again, this chapter is not beta-ed. I am sorry. Please bear with me for a while.  
_

_Apparently, my darling speedy beta reader is off to cosplay. ;D well, I wish her luck. I think I may need some of it as well. _

_My results are coming. No shit, people.  
_

_---_

Chapter 4: **The Not-so Enjoyable Dinner. **

_(The 13th day before the wedding.)_

Dinner. A simple word that can be associated with every nice and sweet. Like candy. Everything is warmly-lit and soft music in the background. Candles on the tables and people sitting around the tables to have their dinner with a little mix of laughter and smiles. But, Anastasia's dinner tonight was not mix with smiles nor laughter. It was cold and frostbites. Yes, she has to agree that that man got style and chose a prefect restaurant for a date. And, it all ended there.

'cause in her point of view, that was no enjoyable dinner with a husband-to-be now or ever. No matter of the place or the setting. Uh huh, Nada from the atmosphere either.

Everything starts from the time where he went to her mansion to pick her up. Dressed in a prefect pristine white cossetted-tiered dress from Chanel, a wool trench coat with silver buttons from Dolce&Gabanna with her pumps from Aldo, she sat at the foot of the stairs and waited for him. She sighed and kicked off her pumps before wiggling her colored toes, delighted.

"I see your hair is up in those messy curls again." A familiar voice came from behind. Someone sat down behind her and began to stroke though the thick bunny curls ever-so gently. "You know, your mother said that these curls are really cute, but honestly? I don't think so."

"That's your own problem, Father. No one ask you to curl your hair like mine. Don't you have anything else better to do, Father? I am no longer seven hence, I don't need you to play Barbie the Hairdresser, alright?" Anastasia grumbled, hating herself for developing a warm feeling when her father touches her hair. Fatherly love in cold winter nights.

"Sometimes, I would love to hear you call me 'Papa' all over again like you were seven. I hate the grown-up that I am seeing now." There was a shuffle of clothes and pants. Her father stood up and sighed. "But, I am no superman to turn back time." Then, he walked back up the grand staircase.

"Papa..." Anastasia mumbled. "I hate you too."

However, ignorant to Anastasia Maria Belleci was her husband-to-be was already standing right in front of her, only two steps away. Hibari Kyouya was dressed in his normal three-piece suit that was tailored to his body nicely. Buttons was silver and gleaming. He was in the top shape with hands in his pockets, looking down at the young woman who was still mumbling incoherently to herself. Inside him, something popped.

"Belleci, did the tiles reply you?" He kicked a pump at her. "Or are you driven insane by your own problems?" He kicked another side of the pump at her. "That you started to talk to yourself continuously and ignored my presence."

"Uh," Anastasia looked up, blurred and slightly confused as she was still reminiscing her past. "Ah, the Devil." She pointed at him and blinked a few times. "Devil..." She repeated again. This time her tone was soft and scared. "Did I just called him... De- "

"Yes, you did, bitch." Hibari said, smoothly. His 'bitch' was said in the way like it was a compliment. Something in Anastasia's mind popped. "I heard that. And, I will take it as a compliment. After all, it's still better than 'bastard'. In a way."

Anastasia slipped on her pumps and stood up with her head held up high. Even with the stilettos, she only reached his shoulders and it was hard to be intimidating with the opponent is much taller than you. She cracked a grin for a second before making a sound of frustration.

"You're late." She said, turquoise eyes daring him to say anything else. Technically, she was early. Well, she waited. Too bad that man didn't come earlier. All just comes back that that man made the woman wait, so he's late. Ah-ha, the Dating Rule Number One: Never make your woman wait, be it early or not.

Hibari pulled out his hand and looked at his watch, or rather pretending to look at his watch and pondered for a while before smiling coldly. "No, I'm not. I'm never late, 'cause my watch is always faster then ten minutes. Bitch. Get moving, the dinner is going to start soon. And, I am hungry. You don't want to make a hungry man wait, do you?"

"You're such a control freak, bastard." She mumbled as she walked around him to get pass him.

Hibari sighed and stuck out his leg to send her face-planting down on her granite tiles. He turned in her direction and hmphed triumphantly before walked out of the mansion, with her at his back, still kissing the floor. "Like I said, Anastasia Maria Belleci, I am hungry. So, move it." He stopped and turned around, watching her pushing herself up and stumbled to get back her balance in the ridiculously high heels. "Make me repeat myself one more time, you're going to suffer, Belleci." He continued when she patted her dresses as she walked slowly towards him. When her speed suddenly improved, he smiled.

"Good girl."

That was part one.

-

Anastasia stifled a yawn in his Cameron. She looked around his car, curiously and fingers itching to touch and feel the dashboard along with some things that was placed around the car. There was black satin cushion on the passenger seat. She was hugging on to it now. She brought it up to her nose and took a suspicious whiff. Ah, the leather scent of the car and light scent of recent wash. Then, she stuffed her face into the square cushion and took a deep whiff. Ah, leather, wash and his scent. It was something spicy, yet a little minty. She giggled uncontrollably.

Suddenly, the car screeched to a halt and her stuffed face nearly hit the dashboard right in front of her. She heard a 'tsk' of impatience and frustration. She put the cushion back to her lap again, patting it lightly and stroking the smooth satin as it was a little black mewing kitty. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"What?" He asked, using the same method to look at her while leaning back against the seat, waiting for the traffic to turn green again.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you? You purposely missed that green light and waited out for it to turn red and start jamming your engines so that you can create a greater inertia, didn't you? Huh, answer me, you..." She narrowed her eyes, fumbling for a correct word or rather, a perfect word that will not get her killed.

"I what, Belleci? Let me tell you something, girl. Yes, I did that on purpose. And, I wished I had succeed breaking your nose off to prove that you're indeed, breakable in some ways. Forget it. If it didn't work, then I'll find other ways to break you." He shrugged, just as the light turned green.

"You know, you're really sick. A really sick, sick, sick guy." Anastasia said with disgust laced in her voice, before stuffing her face in to the pillow again.

"Right, so call a doctor for me, will you?" Hibari pushed down on his accelerator and the door sped forward, smoothly with a purr. "Oh, and why are you smelling my cushion?" He turned his head to look at her, before looking back at the road.

"What?" Anastasia blushed and turned to face the window. "What did you just say?"

"I asked you, why the hell are you smelling at my cushion like a dog." Hibari said, louder. "What? Trying to smell for me?" He smirked, observing her behavior from the corner of his eyes. "I don't know you like me that much, Ana."

"EH? HUH? AH? W-wh-what are you talking about? I don't like you at all. I hate you. In fact, I hate you so much that I can't stand the smell of you, so I stuffed my face in to the cushion! What!? The cushion just smells like your car and recent wash! Oh please, do not stuff yourself with vanity, dude! It's so not cool. Ha... haha... hahahaha...." She laughed, oddly.

"Hm, right. So you hate me, right? And, you can't stand the smell of me, right? That was the reason why you stuffed your face in to _MY_ cushion. And, if you hate me so much, why don't you get off _MY_ car? I'll do you a favor that you've to pay back one day. I will stop here and you can walk the next ten kilometers to the restaurant. On your own. Without _MY_ car nor _MY _cushion, so you don't have to endure _MY_ scent." He changed the car lanes smoothly with appropriate signals and everything, and was prepared to stop at the middle of highway for her.

"Hey, hey! Okay okay, I was just curious." Anastasia held on to her seat belt and the car door. "I... I don't hate you this much, I guess? Well, you're a little bit intolerable at times. I mean, just a little. Not much, alright. Hey, no offense! Ha... haha... hahahha..." She began her nervous laughter began. "So, let's proceed to the diner. After all, you said that you're hungry right?"

Hibari looked at her and smirked lightly before turning the car back to the correct lane. "I'm glad that you pay attention, Belleci." He said, tonelessly. "But, your nervous laugh is pissing me off. So, stop it." He glared at her, mercilessly. "I don't want to dine with a retard."

"Aye aye, Captain." She said, softly, keeping her head down.

That was part two.

-

Heidenroslein was a simple, yet classy restaurant. Everything was dressed in red and gold. Fake gold. The setting took place in German's eighteens. It was a really beautiful restaurant. Her father used to bring the whole family for dinner sometimes when she was a little girl. The little restaurant was settled in the little town out of the civilization. The whole little town oozed 'Christmas in Italy' atmosphere.

Hibari parked his car right outside of the little restaurant. Anastasia was pulling on her seat belt and waiting for him to open the door for her. She waited and waited. Frowning, she looked outside of her window which was facing the restaurant. There he was, tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for her to get out of the car. Huh, wait. He didn't open the door for her, like a gentleman? Oh, that bloody bastard.

Anastasia grumbled and grumbled as she did the door-opening ceremony on her own and stomped over to his side, huddling in her warm trench coat. Hibari hmphed and smirked.

"So, Miss Cinderella, you're waiting for someone footman to help with the door? Or you simply hate me so much that you don't even want to touch my door?" Hibari asked, sarcastically.

"Sir, I'm no Cinderella. And, of course, you're no Prince Charming." Anastasia retorted, with a growl. "It's just a door. Never mind, it's nothing." She raised her chin and turned away from him when he snorted lightly.

"A table for two, reserved." He said to the young waiter who was looking at the both of them curiously.

"Name, please." The waiter smiled at him.

"Vongola Cloud." The waiter's smile dropped and eyes widened. Immediately, he bowed deeply. "Please, follow me. I'll lead you to your seat." He gestured in to the restaurant.

Hibari and Anastasia followed him in to the restaurant. Their seat was at the darkest corner of the room. Their window showed the endless darkness of the forest behind the restaurant. The forest trees was topped with the pure white snow so was the grounds. Just simple black and white. Very melancholic. Anastasia looked around her. The table was the furthest away from any other tables. So, basically they were isolated in this dark corner.

"Why are we sitting in this corner? We seems so isolated." Anastasia asked, still looking around and extending her neck like a giraffe. "And, over here is not very well-lit up. Just with these few cups of candles. Romantic, yes. But still, a little bit freaky."

"Firstly, I don't want to be spotted to be dinning with an idiot who have no brains. Secondly, this setting is hardly romantic. So, get that notion out of your head. Lastly, this is the place I always sit when I come here for a dinner. I'm not going to change so, just adapt to your surroundings, dog." Hibari yawned again, looking out of the window. "It's going to snow tonight. I want to get home before it starts snowing badly."

Anastasia looked at the man in front of her, curiously. This was the first time she actually saw him up close. This man in front of her was definitely very handsome – nicely chiseled bones, patrician nose, porcelain complexion, long lashes that models would kill for, expressive steel-marine eyes, really true black hair that were lightly tousled. His face might be lacking of all kinds of emotions, but his eyes shone like a pair of really dark jewel. Very very mesmerizing. The whole package just makes her want to know him better, know him more.

_Will he smile when I tell him a joke? Will he play with water in the Italian's summer heat? What will he be doing if he is not caught up with work? Does he like me? Is it because that he likes me that's why he asked me to become his bride? Am I thinking too much? Mother, I think I'm really curious about him. I want to know him more even if the curiosity kills me. Mother, why is he so sad-looking? Why is he staring at the snowy grounds like a lost lover? What is he thinking? Does he laugh? Is it all about work with him? Mother Dearest, I think I am going mad... _

"Mother Dearest, I think I am going mad..." Anastasia whispered as her fingers reached out and touched his cold cheek lightly. "So soft, so smooth..." She doesn't seems to notice that Hibari's eyes are looking at her from its socket's corner, gleaming. "You're really handsome..." Anastasia smiled softly as her warm fingers cupped his cheek that was facing her and her thumb was stroking, lovingly.

"Anastasia Maria Belleci, you have three seconds to get your filthy hand away from my face." He spoke, coldly and anger in check. "3, 2, 1." He grabbed her wrist. That movement seems to jolt her out of her thoughts. She looked at him, confused and looked at her hand in question. "Do not ask me what atrocious shit you did to me, Belleci. You just know that you are going to deserve what is coming to hit you."

"Huh?" Anastasia tilted her head, weird. "What... are you talking about?"

"This," He grabbed her head and pushed it down towards the table hard, slamming her forehead against the table surface for two times. "Does it clear your head, Belleci?"

"... it hurts."

That was part three.

-

Indeed, the snow came down when they were just done with appetizers. Anastasia was enthusiastic about the snow while, her date was frustrated about the snow. The snow will make the return journey troublesome. His Cameron was not prepared for this kind of weather. Who the hell is tonight's weather man? He is going down to the television center to kill that retarded shit. He took another bite of their second course of the meal and looked at the giggling girl in front of him.

During the appetizers, he asked her a lot of questions about her family. She answered with a smile at all times with some recounting of memories which he cut her off rudely. Hibari Kyouya was not interested with her family stories. She just pouted and stuffed another mouthful of appetizers. When she opened her already-full mouth to talk, he kicked her shins underneath their table mercilessly. She winced loudly and let out a loud moan of pain. He smirked.

_Why wouldn't she break? _He looked at her now who was still giggling at the snow and recounting about her twelve year old's winter experience with Dino and Loralie. She was twirling her linguine with her silver fork and looking outside at the falling flakes. Her eyelids was lowered, smile was up and in place, cheeks red and rosy and eyes twinkling in laughter. Turquoise – a colour that he would compare with the Caribbean seas. It was as if God couldn't make up his mind whether to give this child and her mother blue or green so He just settled for both. Her mother's was full of love and intelligence. Hers was laughter and cheekiness. Her lip gloss brought out a shine to the smile she always held on. Her lashes was long and curled by mascara beautifully. Sitting so close, he could tell that her skin was as good as his.

"Where did you get your beauty from?" He asked, a little shocked by his question. He could tell that she was shock from the way her hands stopped moving and her eyes reflected his stern face.

"From my mother, I guess. She was a natural beauty." She shrugged. "But it was not like having good looks gets you everywhere. Because of the good looks, I guess every boy just want to sleep with me. That's all. But then again, it was not like my personality gets me anywhere. They just sucks as much as my whole package, I guess." She grinned and stuffed her creamy linguine in to her mouth.

"So everything just land in to your lap." Hibari stabbed his prawn before putting it in to his mouth. "You're just lucky."

"I guess." She shrugged, again. "Why do you ask that question anyway?"

Hibari looked at her with an eyebrow raised. He stifled a yawn and blinked. Anastasia was still waiting for his answer patiently. Hibari just continued eating his course without saying anything , and totally ignored her and her unblinking stare. After a few minutes, she just 'che' and continued with her course too. After a long moment, a waiter came forward with a bottle of port and two wineglass.

"Sir, you ordered?" The waiter asked politely.

"Yes, just placed it on the table. We'll serve ourselves." Hibari used his index finger and tapped the table on the exact spot he wanted it on. The waiter nodded and place the wine down lightly, along with its glasses.

"Port? I thought you're more of a brandy guy. Not this kind of port-drinker." Anastasia touched the long neck of the bottle. She shot a smile at him. "Can I do the honors?"

"Do you want to do the honors?" He asked, looking at her.

"Yes, please." Her eyes was twinkling brightly.

Hibari yawned and smirked. He sat forward and grabbed the whole bottle away from her. At her confused expression, he popped the cork.

"No, bitch."

That was part four.

-

"Do you want to take a small walk around this town later?"

Hibari Kyouya looked up from his food and stared at the woman who was chasing her peas in the gold-rimmed white porcelain plate with a fork. She had her fist under her chin and pouting at him with those glossed lips. Then, she turned to look out of the window and stared at the falling snow. Hibari looked at her blankly and blinked, before returning his attention back to his food.

"It's not like we can go anywhere either. I mean, your Cameron is not prepared for this kinda heavy snow right? I don't mind taking a walk after this heavy dinner. This little town actually sells really nice accessories and stuff that girls like. I mean, those kinda antique-feeling things like an old pocket watch or a rag doll."

Hibari looked up again, and sighed. "Can you shut up for a moment? I want to finish my dinner before the desert comes in." He continued with his food, in silence. Suddenly, the woman in front of him began to hum. Hibari Kyouya looked around their table and thanked himself for choosing an absolutely isolated seat in some dark corner which was only lighted up by candlelight. He aimed a kick underneath the table. The woman screamed soundlessly, sounding like, "HHHHHNNNNN!!" Hibari smiled. "I said shut up, woman." He aimed another kick on the same exact place. She bit in to her lips, no sound fell from her lips or throat. "Good, now we understand each other. And due to circumstances, I don't think your feet is able to support you to walk around such dainty town. Or it still can take you for a walk?" Hibari looked at her, with that predatory gaze again.

He saw her shuddered in coldness and fear and smiled inwardly. He could give her fear and coldness and she would feel it. Hibari felt good, he's in control after all. He waited for her reply. But there was only fear in her beautiful eyes. He smirked, giving her a winning look. Like magic, that cowering fear changed to a soft anger that set her eyes burning brightly. "Yes, I can still walk. And, I would love to go for a walk." She replied defiantly, straightening herself – chest forward and backbone straight. He felt his smirk stretched to a full-blown malicious smile. She held her shoulder tight, trying not to shudder.

"Really? Your feet still can walk?" He asked, leaning forward to whisper softly. Like, a Devil's voice tempting and luscious.

"Yes..." She replied, leaning away from him.

"You don't sound so certain, Ana." He took a sip of the red liquid, tongue made a delibrate lick across the golden rim of the glass. "You see, there's ways to stop you from taking a walk." He put his glass down, however his fingers played with the stem of the glass. The fingers danced a sensous rhythm, teasing and flirting. "Like, kicking your shins until they fracture or break. Or..." His eyes gleamed at the last word he let out in a low breath.

"Or... what?" She asked, face blushing and breath hitching. Her breasts raised and fell at every breath she took. She was gripping the little napkin on her lap tightly, squeezing it into a ball and twisting it to some wrinkled mess. She shifted in her seat, relentlessly. Nervous and aroused just by little erotic hints and breath. Virgin, he mused, she must be a virgin. He laughed inwardly. _My wife is a virgin that danced dirty in some whore club and that's not all. She dresses like an expensive bitch as well. _

"Or, your 'Hn!' from just now will turn in to something else entirely." He smiled again, eyes promising nefarious acts.

She grabbed her wineglass and finished her amount in a shot. He 'hmphed' triumphantly. "Another glass, Ana?" She shook her head, sending her curls flying. "Suit yourself, woman." He looked back down to his nearly-finish food. "What?" He asked, when he kept feeling the pressure of her stare. "You have a point to make, little girl? 'cause your stare is not getting the information across."

"You just flirted with me and you stopped it in the middle of nowhere." Anastasia's tone was disapproving.

"No, I stopped when you're horny." He smiled, his tone was matter-of-fact. "Are you going to tell me that you're not wet between that short pair of legs of yours?" Underneath the table, away from people's eyes, his foot kicked her knees open and he used his feet to spread her stubborn knees apart. "Do I have to test it out? Tongue or fingers?" He dropped his fork and wiped his fingers with the napkin, looking her like a surgeon prepared to do a surgery.

Anastasia's eyes opened wide in horror and embarrassment.

That was part five.

-

"I can't believe that you just did that to me." Anastasia growled angrily.

"What? You asked for it, Ana." Hibari yawned and tried to start the car. "Indeed, you're wet."

"Of course, I am wet!" She cried in horror, pulling tissues out from a little packet harshly. "You made me wet, signore!"

"Hm," Hibari smiled when his car purred in to a start smoothly. Now, let's see whether she can move. "I know. And, I love that fact that I made you wet, Ana."

"I can't believe that you just said that." Anastasia said, glaring at the man who was changing gears. The wind scrapper scrapped away the snow easily. And, the purring vehicle began to roll out of the parking lot easily. "And, I can't believe that you're going to drive home under the snow. We could just die at some road side."

"Maybe you'll just die in some road side, not me." He said, easily. "And, that will save me from marrying you and divorcing you when the whole marriage is done."

"What!?" She screeched, loudly.

Hibari turned and glared at her before his palm collided with the back of her head, hard. "Stop screeching like a banshee, Anastasia Belleci. You're making my headache worse."

"I can't believe that you just said that, divorcing me that easily."

"You can't believe a lot of things tonight, woman." He replied easily. "Are you done, wiping now? You're littering my floor with those rubbish. Clear them out when we reach your mansion, if not I will make sure you eat them for breakfast tomorrow. You get me?"

"Whatever,"

He hit her hard behind her head again. "Another time I have to do that, you will eat those stained tissues for breakfast."

"I am stained and I am wet!" She exclaimed, gesturing at her wet port-stained dress. "And, I smell like port!"

"Of course, you smell like port because I emptied the entire content on to you." Hibari continued to drive on, not caring the frantic woman who was flustering about her dress. "Stop wasting and littering the floor with tissues, Belleci. The stain is never going to come off. If you think that it is an embarrassment, by all means, go naked. I don't care."

"I. Am. Not. Going. To. Go. Naked. In. Front. Of. You." She said it slowly and angrily. "Why would I go naked in front of you? You're not close to me at all and you're not my parents. You're not _Dino_ at the very least!"

"I am your husband."

"TO-BE! _Fiance!_" She yelled. "We're _not_ married yet."

"We're going to." He said, simply.

"Can you say it with emotion?" She looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"I feel nothing for you. Hence, there's no emotion." He said it. Again, it was emotionless.

There was a really awkward silence filled the purring machine as it ran across endless highways and roads.

"Is it because you lost your parents?" She asked timidly.

Hibari Kyouya did not answer at all. Anastasia just looked at him throughout the whole trip home, curiously.

That was the last part.

-

So, how was her dinner?

Not-so enjoyable.


	6. THE DISASTROUS FLIGHT

**THE UNWILLING SPOUSE**

"_You want me to tell you why boys knew so much about sexual intercourse?" – Hibari Kyouya, 26_

_---_

_**To all silent readers and reviewers**__: Okay, firstly, thank you for the kind reviews. HAHAHAHA! Thank you for your kind support. I hope this is really enjoyable for all of you, because writing it out was really enjoyable for me. Thank you. This chapter will not be beta-ed as well. I am really sorry. I proof-read it. I think it made sense to me. Well, if it does, drop a message in the comment section. I will personally tell you. –smiles- oh yeah, and the little italic excerpt from Julia London's _The Devil's Love_ doesn't belongs to me. All rights and words belong to Julia London. I love her. _

_But, this entire story of TUS is mine. _

_---_

Chapter 5: **THE DISASTROUS FLIGHT**

_(The 12th day before the wedding.)_

"Is it because you lost your parents?"

"_Kyou-chan?" His mother was a beautiful woman with really dark black hair and dark marine eyes. They were not blue, just really dark color that her young son could not figure out. "Do you think Okaa-san is pretty?" She twirled around in her cotton white sundress with his father sitting on the couch behind her, looking at his wife, apparently amused. _

_The 6 year old Hibari Kyouya looked up from his book and tilted his head, curiously as he looked at his mother's beaming face. He broke into a warm smile and nodded cheerfully. "Kaa-san is really pretty in dresses." He said, softly. He caught the loving look his father was giving his mother behind her. "Tou-sama likes it too, no?" _

_His father turned his steel-grey eyes at his only son and smiled lightly. He nodded slowly, putting down his newspaper and opened his arms to let his wife fall against him and cuddled together. "Yes, indeed, my son. Your mother is a prettiest girl." _

_Hibari Kyouya just smiled and went back to the book he was reading. _

"_Our Kyouya will grow up to be really handsome too, no, my husband?" _

"_Much handsome than me, you mean?" His father teased lightly. _

"_Definitely." His mother laughed loudly. It was a good laugh that would definitely turns head in some clubs. _

Hibari Kyouya raised from his bedsheets and looked at the flickering fire in front of him. The old memories that used to haunt him straight after his parents' death came back again. Though the side effects was dulled and numbed, he still felt that distinctive longing. The love that they used to share – his parents towards each other and towards him. He dropped back in to his warm snuggled bed and threw an arm across his forehead before cursing softly.

"Is it because you lost your parents?" He repeated, softly. His voice seems to echo in his room.

Anastasia Maria Belleci, a princess lived in a castle surrounded with roses and protected by every single human who loves her and doted on her. Those people watched her grew up to become a real woman – a woman who can succeed the seat of being the Head of Mavania Group and his wife. To her, to love and being love is normality. It was humane to feel emotions like love and sadness or hurt in a relationships.

"Anastasia Belleci..." He whispered again, voice hoarse.

"Don't ever fall for me, bitch. Don't fall for me." He growled angrily before stuffing his face back in to his pillows again, pulling his covers around his naked body to keep the cold air out.

From faraway inside him, a metal vault slammed shut and its multiple locks clicked in place.

-

_Her womb was swollen with his children. She looked in to the little photograph that her personal doctor gave her and saw the little twins in her tummy. She smiled brightly and looked up to show her mother that beautiful maternity smile every mother would show. She was pregnant with twins, a girl and a boy. Anastasia Belleci was real happy. She grinned up at her father too who just rolled his eyes impatiently. However by the little smile that lingered on his lips, Anastasia knew that her father was really glad that he was going to be a grandpa. _

"_Father, Mother, it's twins. A girl and boy." Her voice was awed. She found out that she was pregnant when her husband was in Milan, working. She spent the whole morning sickness routine in their big and empty house with some servants who did their best to serve and take care of her. Especially, the Vongola Decimo's wife and their little boy. She came by almost every day without fail to guide her through the tough times while her husband was working overseas. _

"_Yes, indeed, Ana. A girl and a boy." Her mother confirmed it, patting her shoulder lightly. "Congratulation, my love."_

"_Celebrations can come later, ladies." Her father, Maxmillian's expression turned serious and cold. "Where's your husband, Ana? Isn't he suppose to be beside you and holding your hands? We'll leave that 'weeping in joy' image after the twins are born." _

"_..." _

"_Anastasia, tell me." Her father said, forcefully._

"_He's still in Milan, Father." Anastasia whispered in return, softly. She clutched her twin's monogram tightly with a hand and another was stroking her belly in a soothing manner. "It's alright. Today is just the check-up for the twins and their gender confirmation. It's alright that he is not here." She raised her head up again and smiled brightly at her father who still looked damn sour._

"_Your marriage, your husband, your funeral. We told you so." Maxmillian said, harshly and wincing when his wife pinched his arms, hard. "I told her before their marriage that that bucko will make a run for it, didn't I, Maria!?" _

"_Just shut up, Maxmillian! Shut up, for the sake of our child and hers! Just keep your mouth shut for once!" Maria Belleci smacked her husband in his arms and threatened to throw him a upper cut. _

The scene changed.

_A young boy who was holding hands with an identical young little girl walked up to her, looking up at her. In the girl's hand was a teddy bear that she bought for her when she was three, in the boy's empty hand was a book she bought for him when he asked for it. She stopped the rocking chair and put away her newspaper. She bend down to pick up her twins, her children and plopped them in her lap before she started to rock the chair again. _

"_Mama, it is going to be Christmas soon." The girl whispered softly, voice all kid-like and scared. "Will Papa be back for Christmas?" _

"_I don't know." She replied, a honest answer. She really doesn't know._

"_Mama, it has been 4 months since we last seen Papa." The boy looked at her with those special turquoise eyes. However, both of them have the midnight locks of their father. The twins were beautiful and borned to be heartbreakers. "When can we see him again, Mama?" Her son was the elder twin who never admits that he missed his father as much as his sister did. But, Anastasia knew it. _

"_I don't know, darling. Mama doesn't know at all." Another honest answer. _

"_Why are you so sad, Mama?" The girl asked, as she snuggled closer to her breasts. _

"_Don't be sad, Mother." The boy said, sitting in her lap, looking at her, cautiously._

"_I am sorry, my children. I don't know either." She smiled brightly for her children, wishing that he will at least appear for five minutes on the morrow before declaring that he needs to be at attendance in some other country... before Christmas Day pass by for another year._

"_We wish we knew, Mama." _

"_I know, I know."_

Anastasia Belleci shot up from her bed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes was wide with shock and despair. Her children, their children are missing their father. Why... how... That's so tragic... She crawled towards her beside table and grabbed the luminous clock. It said the present date around 6:32 in the morning. Present date. Present date. She heaved a sigh of relief.

"That's not true, my children. Your father loves you. I know he does." She whispered, before slipping in to the depth of her warm bed. "I know, he can."

-

Dino slumped in his seat, staring at his little brother's troubled face. He sighed audibly. It wasn't done for a Vongola to come personally in to his threshold for a real personal moment. He looked around, looking for a tall handsome man with a hat and sighed again. This time, it was relief. He returned to the young man who was sitting in front of him and was pulling his spiky hair in earnest.

"Tsuna..."

He whimpered pathetically. Dino's eyes rolled heavenward and prayed for some internal strength. The man in front of him was not the man who fought gallantly against the bad assholes five years ago in Blood Bath. That man was strong, admired and confident in his success and everything. That man was a ladies' man. This man was a pathetic little golden Retriever who was still whimpering and whining silently, hiding his face behind his palms. That man was Vongola Decimo.

This man is...

"Tsuna..." He tried again, a little more forceful.

He whimpered even more loudly. Suddenly, this image reminded him of a little puppy just about to be killed or bullied.

"I'm not going to kill you or bully you, Tsuna Little Brother. Can you at least tell me why you asked me to wake up early in the morning and wait for you in my home office? Honestly, I don't know what you're trying to do." Dino smiled tiredly, trying to calm the young man in front of him. "Kyoko Sisiter-In-Law is not pregnant, is she? Is that why you're here? Not ready to become a Daddy Dearest?" He asked, trying to figure out what's wrong with the cowering man.

"NO! NO! OH MY GOD, KYOKO-CHAN IS NOT PREGNANT." He yelled, eyes wide in shock. Then, when he realized what he just did, he gasped and whimpered again. "It's just... 12 days..."

"12 days to what?" Dino asked, gently. "A movie? A serial show? Or a Russian Roulette game?" He prompted, ignoring Romario's disapproving frown. _Tsk, cut me some slack here, Romario. I have no idea what the hell is he blabbering about in this early morning! Dammit, just what time is it?_

Dino took a sneak look at the grandfather clock behind Tsuna and groaned inwardly. It was only 07:48 in the morning. He slept at 03:41 today's morning! Around 4 hours of sleep, he felt that he should just ignore that little whelp and go back to his warm bed. Then, he shook his head clear. Oh God, what was he thinking! This was his little brother in need, he should help. He should. He knew that he really should.

"12 days, what?" Impatience was laced in his words. "Lil' bro, if you're going to be stuttering, I will just fall asleep, man. Come on, just spit it out. What's so horrible after 12 days, huh?"

"Marriage." Tsuna looked at him, wide-eyed in horror.

"WHAT?" Dino's senses snapped in alertness as he frowned at Tsuna. He looked down at the gold band at his little brother's finger. "YOU'RE GOING TO GET MARRIED AGAIN?" Romario never thought that there was a day where he wished that he could use his gun barrel to knock his boss man unconscious. That 36 year old man should be lying in his bed, sleeping than staying here, jumping in to ridiculous assumption _due to lack of sleep_.

"NO! DINO, CHRIST, NO! It's not me!" Tsuna blabbered. "It's Hibari-sempai and Belleci-san!"

Saying Hibari's name brought a shiver down Tsuna's back and caused a dull ache at the side of Dino's temple where that said man had aimed before. Dino nodded in agreement, yes it was something to afraid or horrified about. Even, Romario was shaking his head in pity for the soon-to-be bride.

"I see your problem." Dino said, nodded.

"You see!? You see?! Oh my God, finally someone sees it apart from my wife!_ Hayato_ told me that it was not his business to deal with such matters and asked me not to bother myself as well._ Yamamoto_ was so busy in Bali that he said he will try to help me when he gets the first chance to which I don't think that he's ever free! _Mukuro_ and _Chrome_ may seemed to pity me for a moment but, they went back to saying, _'I'm sorry. That's your mess. You go clean that up on your own, Decimo.' _And _'I'm really sorry, boss. Really sorry, boss.'_. OH MY GOD! No offense, but I don't think going to Ryohei-nii-sama is going to be much help, anyway! I went to Basil and his phone had a problem working in L.A! I can't possibly talk to Lambo, adult or not!"

"Tsuna, I think you need to let go of your hair. They are coming out in chunks." Dino took his little brother's hand and placed them on his ebony table. "I think this is a very good time where you can say, 'FUCK' loudly and proudly. But, I know you won't 'cause cussing is never your thing. Or so, I believe. Do you have any idea how to stop the marriage from happening?" He asked, smoothly.

"No, none at all. Now, I really wished that I'm those cussing type like Gokudera-kun." He said, solemnly as if he was considering really seriously whether he was going to spit out the 'F' word, loudly and proudly.

"Have you convince Kyouya that Belleci is not for him?" Dino asked.

"No. He, now, banned me from entering his office without his permission." Tsuna's forehead kissed Dino's ebony desk, lovingly.

"I see." Dino said, calmly. "I can't help you, Tsuna. I'm sorry. You see, relationship problems is the only thing I am not good with. That I am really clumsy with, no matter I've subjects with me or not. So, Little Brother, you're on your own. Hey, but if you have an idea where you can solve the problem, I will be glad to assist you in every way that's possible! Don't worry, you're not alone!" Dino grinned, and he laughed sheepishly.

"Alright, I see. Oh yeah, Dino, do you know that today, they are taking their first batch of photoshoot in England?" Tsuna looked at him with that big puppy-eyes again.

"Who?" Dino asked again, ignoring Romario's head-banging action behind Tsuna.

"Hibari-sempai and Belleci-san." Tsuna said, with a loud whine and followed by a lot of soft whimpering.

Dino felt his forehead collided against his study table as well.

"Boss! Are you alright?" Romario rushed forward, patting the young bossman's shoulder.

"Romario, sorry to trouble you. But, can you arrange a helicopter and a jet plane? We need to be in England by today. Latest is tonight." Dino mumbled, just loud enough for the people around him to hear. "We need to babysit two big babies, I think. They are highly murderous."

"Yes, sir. Immediately."

"I'm sorry, Dino-san." Tsuna said, without raising his head off the table.

"It's alright. Ana is one of mine as well." Dino said, without raising his head off the table as well.

The room fell in to a silence.

-

The flight from Italy to England was at least 3 hours. Anastasia Belleci looked at the man through her amber shades and looked at the queue in front of them. They are currently queuing for Starbucks in the Italy's international airport because her husband-to-be has a sudden craving for Starbucks. Anastasia was wondering what was wrong with plane's coffee and why must he get Starbucks? This was the first time she heard of a mafia drinking Starbucks and queuing for it like any other normal citizen of Italy.

She could not tell what was he thinking behind his Uniqlo's light blue shades and that cold façade. She could only see that he was holding on to his LV's medium sized antique traveling case with a hand, another was holding on to his leather trench coat. His black-and-white stripes dress shirt was tucked in neatly in to a pair of leather pants which looked painted on his legs. He slipped on a gleaming pair of Aldo's loafers. His hair was still artfully tousled as if someone ran her fingers through it several times. Not messy, but not exactly neat either. His shades actually made his eyes looked much darker than usual.

"Why are you drinking coffee so early in the morning?" She asked curiously. "Why can't you drink the flight's coffee instead?"

"I don't like flight's coffee, Belleci." He replied, easily and not looking at her. "They taste like crap."

"I think that they tasted just fine." Anastasia looked incredulously at that picky man in front of her.

"That's your problem." He answered with a yawn. "Take this." He dropped his trench coat in to her arms. "Stand somewhere else, and don't block the queue." He shooed her off, just like that.

Anastasia pulled her cane-made traveling case behind her easily as she moved away from him. She went to the public seating area and sat down gently. Without a thought, her free hand went to her flat belly and touched it gingerly. After their marriage, he would want to have sex. Sex comes with children. And she is going to be a mother. Mother of a pair of twins. That dream felt so real, so horrifying real. Would she really wait for a Christmas to come without her husband with her?

"Are you alright, Missy?" Some one asked her, softly.

Anastasia gasped in shock. It was an old woman who chuckled lightly as she placed her wrinkly hand over hers which was holding on to his trench coat. "I'm sorry that I've shock you, little lass. I didn't do it on purpose. I suppose this coat belongs to your husband, no? And, you're thinking about that child in your belly?" The old woman nodded at her flat tummy which was being being stroked by her moving fingers. "It is a happy marriage, no?"

Anastasia looked in to the warm blue eyes of the old Italian woman and smiled. "Yes, I am very happy." She replied. Inside, she was perturbed by what she replied. Her married life have not happened yet, her marriage still have days to go. Where did her confidence come from about this fateful union? Anastasia just maintained her smile at the old woman.

"Then, it's all good. It's all good, little lass." The old woman patted her hand warmly, like her dead grandmother. Now, come to think of it, this old woman does look a bit like –

"Anastasia, what are you doing? Staring off to space like that?" A cold voice asked over her. She looked up and saw Hibari Kyouya looking down at her with an eyebrow raised and holding a cup of hot espresso in his hand. "And, why are you talking to yourself? Don't tell me that you're afraid of taking plane, Ana. I will leave you here."

"No, I was talking to this old lady," She jabbed a thumb at her back before turning around to smile at the old lady who looked like her dead grandmother. "Where... she was...."

"There's no people sitting around you, woman. You're hallucinating early in the morning." Hibari said, coldly. However, his eyes was looking around their surroundings in alertness, looking out for the said old woman. "Don't tell me you're going to break down now when the fun just started." He smirked.

Just when she was about throw him a retort, an announcement rang through the airport. _"Calling FLIGHT NUMBER EU-560, to London. Please board the plane now in Terminal 1 Lane 32. Please be inside the plane 10 minutes before the flight said time. Thank you very much. I repeat..." _Hibari snorted and looked down at the woman who was still looking shock.

"Get a move on, woman. We're about to be late." He said easily as he strolled towards Lane 32 who was already piling in with people going towards London, England.

"Ghost, anyone?" She whimpered behind him, trying to catch up with him in her Dr. Marten's black boots.

-

"You really did not see that old woman with blue blue eyes talking to me, did you?" Anastasia asked when Hibari was busy pushing his traveling case up the slot above their seats. "Huh? Did you, signore?"

"One more time that you're going to ask that goddamn question, I will kill you." Hibari replied smoothly. "Get in to your seat, woman. You're blocking the traffic." He pushed her in to the window seat in their first class flight. Then, he slipped in to his seat near the alley, gracefully.

"But, I really wanted to know. She looked like my Mammy!" She exclaimed with a smile. "I would love to see her again. Wait... only if she is my Mammy... if it is 'other world'ly things...." She shuddered without completing her sentence.

"Shut up, woman." He said, pulling out of little table and placed his coffee in the cup slot. He sat up and pulled out his Iphone from his back pockets of the tight leather pants. He swiped his finger across the sensitive touchscreen surface to unlock the keypad. 34 calls from Dino. "Your prince in shiny white horse seems to be worried about you." He showed her.

"Wow, 34 calls. Wait a moment, I shall take out mine to check." She pulled forward her sling bag from Charles and Kieth and opened the chocolate-colored bag to pull out her Iphone too. "We got the same phone –

"To my misery, yes." Hibari said airily.

"Che," Anastasia rolled her eyes behind her shades. "Oh, 57 calls. That's..." She pondered.

After two seconds, Hibari rolled his eyes. "Do you need my toes to allow you to count better?" He offered, sarcastically.

"Yes, please." Anastasia looked at her fingers and frowned. "I can't seems to have enough fingers..."

"Yes, unless you're an alien from a planet utterly different from me, I can't see the reason why you need more than 10 fingers to tell you that the correct answer is 23. Of course, if you're an alien, you may be having 30 fingers for you to count." Hibari retorted smoothly, dropping his phone on to the white table.

It was after a few more seconds that Anastasia got it. "Ah! It's 23, no?" She smiled at him. "I got it right?"

"You took a day." Hibari answered easily.

"Aren't you going to call him back?" Anastasia asked, looking at his phone again.

"No." He replied.

"No?" Anastasia gasped in horror. "Why not? Hey, he cares about you!"

"How about you call him back?" He asked back, easily and glaring at her through his shades.

"No."

"No?" He copied her, playacting her voice.

"He will nag at me." Anastasia pulled out a book from her bag. It says: "_The Devil's Love_" by Julia London. It was a romance comedy setted up in old England. Like, their photoshoot theme. The English duke and duchess. "I don't want to hear him nag. It's worst than Mother's, sometimes." She grumbled, as she flipped opened her book. Just as she was about to pull out of her metal bookmark, he took the whole book from her.

"What the hell are you reading?" He glared at her, before skimming through the book.

"No! Wait! That part –" Anastasia gasped and lunged herself in to his lap for the book which he held up high in the air.

Suddenly, an announcement for safety precautions and measures came through. They have to buckle up now because the plane is setting off in five minutes. A blond air stewardess saw their commotion and smiled at them before walking towards them.

"Excuse me, but I think you need to buckle up now. The plane is taking off." She smiled, suddenly that smile made a seductive turn when she saw Hibari Kyouya. Well, of course, his good looks seems to have every girl panting after her like a horny bitch. Anastasia looked at him then at the seductive air stewardess before wincing in disgust.

"If you just bring your ugly face away from me, little girl and I'll buckle up." Hibari's frosty tone came through the air. "Did this flight company ask you how to seduce a passenger?" He asked, coldly. "I may want to speak your supervisor if this happens again." He smiled a patronizing smile.

"I'm sorry, sir." The Blondie looked as if she had been slapped across both cheeks when she scurried away in her low heels.

"Wow, aren't you a woman magnet?" Anastasia muttered as she fumbled with her buckle. "OUCH!" She winced loudly when the spine of her book hit her squarely on the top of her head. Then, there was a click. Oh, her buckle clicked. "Oh."

"Idiot." Hibari sighed and buckled up easily just using a hand, another was sill preoccupied with her book. "Now, about the book." He brought it up again, and began to read.

"No, no, no! Please!" Anastasia was blushing to her hair roots. She is going to die of embarrassment again.

-

"_His pulse coursed madly in his neck as he bend down and claimed her again. Her breasts, rubbing seductively –"_ Hibari was cut off when she yanked the book from his hands again. She was breathing hard – shoulders heaving up and down like she ran a marathon. He smirked, "I've no idea that you read this kind of book, Ana." He looked at her, amused.

"I'm an adult. I can read such contents. This is a girl's book, so it's not for males like you. So..." Anastasia looked at him and trying hard to think of a word to describe what she needs to say. "yeah..." She nodded. "You know, just not for males like you. You males don't need it at all."

"Oh?" Hibari feigned ignorance. "Why?" He asked, leaning forward to pick up his coffee again. "Explain to me, clearly and in details, Ana. I find myself very interested in such subject." He sipped his hot espresso with a smirk. "So, start."

"I..." Anastasia looked down at her book and looked at the man who changed his posture from stern to languid. He was slumping in his seat, head fell back on the white soft cushion, legs stretched out before him and fingers steepled together just above his flat – no doubt, six-pecs stomach. "I... have no idea what you're trying to say, signore." _Act dumb, Anastasia, act dumb. _

"I'm saying," Hibari sighed, as if talking to a retard. "that I want to you tell why do males have no need to learn about sex, Anastasia. It is that easy. Why?"

Anastasia looked out of the window and she saw Italy's skyscrapers underneath her. Ah, they are flying. "I've no idea." She replied truthfully. "You guys seems to know about it since sixteen. Like puberty. Yeah, you know. Among yourselves, yeah, you should know." She smiled nervously at him and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Should know, like what? Anastasia, I said I want the information out of your mouth in a clear and detailed manner. You're currently giving me gibberish I can't seems to understand. Do you get me? Am I speaking perfect Italian?" He asked, glaring at her from behind his shades. "Restart, woman. Clearly and detailed."

"I don't know!" She said, exasperated. "Alright? I don't know why males doesn't needs to read romance fictions to know about sex!" She gestured with her hands, eyes rolling in frustration. "They seems to know about sex, just like that!" She snapped her fingers. "Okay, hey, how about you tell me why males seems to know sex so much?" She glared at him, frustrated and embarrassed. _Again, I am the butt of all the jokes!_

"Really?" His voice was cautious and bemused. "You want me to tell you why boys knew so much about sexual intercourse?"

"Yes, please." She rolled her eyes again, pulling off her shades. "By all mean, you high and mighty king, tell me about sex!" She widened her eyes and made the 'WOAH! OOHHH!' gesture, dramatically. "I am shivering in anticipation, your highness." She snorted and rolled her eyes again.

Suddenly, his voice made a huskier turn and he was whispering in to her 'shivering in anticipation' ears. "How about I show you, woman?" He flicked his tongue against the shell of her ear. She 'eep'ed, shoulders up and hunching. "Huh? Would you like that?" He thrust his tongue in to her ear and pulled back before chuckling. He leaned back and looked at her shivering and hunched form. Terrorizing her was like taking candy from a baby. So damn appealing and easy. He leaned back down and blew against her wet ear. She whimpered again.

"Boys knew about sex when he felt attracted to a girl. No, not in love with a girl. But, in lust. Dreaming of her _**naked, wet, wanting, melting**_ body against him all _**tight and sweaty.**_" He bit her ear lobe gently at first, before letting go. "Then, he goes on the internet and search for methods to know how to make a girl all hot and heavy for him. _So wet, so opened, so willingly._" He leaned in and bit harder, making her moan. He chuckled. "Do you want to know more, Ana?"

Anastasia turned around slowly and looked at him, fearfully. She was aroused and afraid of him, or was it that she was afraid of moaning out loud and writhing in her seat, wanting him? Hibari looked at her who was dressed in a simple turtleneck with a black frilly brooch of her family crest pinned on it, black pleated skirts around her thighs, black-and-white stripes socks was pulled up to her knees and a pair of Dr. Marten's black boots. Her letter man hat was off and twisted in her hands.

"You amuse me, Belleci." He said, chuckling at her miserable look. So aroused, searching for a release yet, so afraid of asking for more 'cause the person was a big bad wolf. "A little virgin should just stay at home and knit. Not come out and make an entire fool of herself, Anastasia. But, since you're losing your virginity quite soon..." He took another sip of his coffee before leaning back down at her. Their noses touched and his tongue made a swipe across her glossed whimpering lips. "I don't mind teaching you the ways earlier." He laughed, mockingly. Feeling really sadistic, he clamped down his teeth to produce a loud 'CLACK'. "Strawberry." He said, laughingly.

Hibari leaned back to his seat and yawned. "I'm tired. This is three hours flight. I'm going to take a nap." He closed his eyes, slowly.

-

Anastasia took in a shaky breath to calm her nerves. She doesn't want to touch the ear that he just assaulted. Wait, can an ear be raped? Her ear was raped! Anastasia had a sudden urge to strangle the 'rapist' who was resting on the seat next to her. 3 hours of flight with him, oh my god, how the hell was she suppose to survive!?

He was intolerable, vain, arrogant, stubborn, violent, sadistic, dominant, control-freak, alpha, disgusting and... and... and ARGH! Repeat that ten million times and over and over again! Now, he is also a perverse freak. Anastasia Belleci moaned and twisted her body, facing away from him.

3 hours of miserable flight...

With a pervert who was sleeping easily next to her.

Suddenly, being sexy seemed very unappealing to her.


	7. THE FLIRTATIOUS FATE

**THE UNWILLING SPOUSE**

_"Yes, please feel free to send me your body-less head in a flower basket.__" – Hibari Kyouya, 26_

_---_

_**To all silent readers and reviewers**__: Firstly, I would like to say I am sorry for the long MIA period. Results came back, it was badly done. Mother and father had a fit and I was rather upset about it too. After all, I know that I did my best but the result proved otherwise. So, I was grounded for a while away from my desktop. Secondly, plot bunny killed itself when I regained my freedom this desktop. I'm a sorry excuse for an author, I know. Thirdly, I'm a chinese, which means that I have to spent 4 days playing host to guest that are going to flood my house in this Chinese New Year period. But, I am free to write now. _

_Please bare with me. I am sorry. But on a luckier note, though that little bastard bunny killed itself, I will still continue to write this. _

_There's something in it about Dino and an OC named, Madison Graison. The paragraphs that they appeared it will again appear in another story named: _My Greekish French_. I will write about that around June period. Yes, it will be a DinoOC fiction. I hope you like it as much as my sister does. ;D MGF is dedicated to her as she was the one who kept by my side when I was down._

_But now that I am back, let's continue. _

_---_

Chapter 6: **THE FLIRTATIOUS FATE**

_(The 12__th__ day before the wedding.)_

London is really beautiful in wintry season. Especially just a week and a few more days before Christmas. Everyone was bustling around the center of England, Britian for presents and everything that was placed on Christmas Sales. Anastasia looked out of their sleek black Mercedes S-Class in awe. She had only been to this historical city for only twice – this photo shoot was the second time. The first time she came when she was just a five year old child where everything felt so weird and big around her.

Now, it was different.

She was an adult and without the supervision of her parents, so she was totally allowed to have fun in this wonderful town. Imagine all the beautiful shoes, clothes, sweet-smelling fragrances, colorful cosmetics and so much more! She was excited, and bubbly with the Christmas spirit coming from the Brits and their pure white snow. She turned away from the stained windows and looked at the man who was busy tapping away in his pristine white MacBook.

His brows was furrowed together, just like her when she was trying to solve some maths problems. His long slender fingers were running across the keyboard in the fervent movement. The light coming from the monitor made his skin seems even more paler than usual. His body language was tense and uptight, like something was wrong.

"Is there anything wrong?" She asked, cautiously and shifted slightly further away from him, afraid that he might lung at her angrily for disrupting his work. When there was no reply to her question, she relaxed a little and leaned forward a little but kept her death grip on the door's latch. "You're frowning really hard, signore."

"I'm frowning because I am disturbed by some news that concerned us." He replied curtly, before shooting her a death glare from the corner of his eyes. "Apparently, you're pretty well acquainted with the big boss of this city – Ethan Langton and his wife, Cecelia. And, you think that there's no need to tell me about it?"

"Actually is Father who is more acquainted with them. Not me, signore. Mister Langton is one of our money-tree." Anastasia said, in deep thoughts. She remembered that Ethan Langton who was a rather handsome middle-age man with white-gold hair and a devilish grin. "Why?"

"He is asking for our attendance in his party tonight. He threw a party to celebrate that we're getting married. They're celebrating your funeral, Ana." Hibari smirked, without looking at her who was looking quite pale at the word, 'funeral'. "But, I'm tired after that 3-hour flight and hours-long photo shoot. My face feel like crumbling after all the false smiles I've to give and my limbs are falling off their respective shoulders. So, we're not going to attend."

"That's not a question. That was a command." Anastasia grumbled. It had been a long time she saw Ethan and his beautiful wife who looked like Aphrodite in all her pale and gold glory that would put any models to shame. "But – "

"Yes, that's right, woman. That was a command, a fact that we will not be attending that so-called party for our marriage. So, don't bother stating reasons that we should be going. If you do, I will sent the driver to a bookstore to buy some duct tape for your lips."

"Fine, where are we going now?" Anastasia grumbled, with a pout on her face. "Four Season Hotel, no?"

"Yes, we're going back to the hotel for tonight before continuing the second part of the of the photo shoot tomorrow." Hibari said, plainly. "We're reaching in fifteen to our hotel, is it not, mister driver?" His cold tone made Anastasia shivered.

"Ah! But, but... Sir! The traffic near this lane and at this hour... it is horrible! We're most likely to be caught in a jam for at least thirty minutes! It is the Christmas season, you see! Sir, please!" The driver was flabbergasted and thrown off tracks.

"Hush, relax. It is – " Anastasia was about to comfort the poor faltering driver who was on a nervous breakdown.

"Not alright. I'm sticky, tired and cold. All of that doesn't make me a placating man. You're paid to drive us to the hotel and reach at that said time. If you failed to do that, you're fired from the Vongola employment. Do you understand me?" Hibari closed his laptop and fling at to the side before dropping his back against the soft seats of the car. "It is fifteen minutes, driver, not thirty. Now, get me to Four Season within fifteen minutes."

"Yes, sir." The man resigned.

-

Anastasia looked at the man who stepped out of the Mercedes with the grace of a predatory cat as she slipped out of the car from the other side. How can this man terrorize that poor old driver who was at least ten years older than him!? That was so disrespectful and rude! And again, he didn't help her to open the door! There were no gentlemanly bones in that hot body after all! So much for hoping that he could be a better man.

"What do you mean that I only booked a room?" Hibari asked, in odd calmness. Like the calmness before a goddamn storm at an open sea.

The receptionist looked around for her supervisor in nervousness and began typing in to her desktop computer for a double-check. She gulped nervously, raising her blinking eyes to meet Hibari's ice-cold ones. Anastasia sighed inwardly, _there he goes again, terrorizing another poor human on this already-cruel world. _She rushed forward, wanting to save the poor receptionist who was about to faint, if not, scream for security.

"What's going on?" Anastasia smiled her best 'I'm your friend' smile.

"It's about Mister Hibari's bookings. You see, madam, he claims that he booked two rooms that adjoined together. But, over here, in our systems, it said that he only booked one master suite over-looking the London Bridge." The receptionist smiled weakly at Anastasia, enduring Hibari's killing stares.

"Is it true? Because, you see, Signore Hibari is never wrong. When was the bookings changed, ... Miss Rachel?" Anastasia smiled again.

Before Hibari could speak up, Anastasia's Dr Marten's boots kissed his loafer-ed foot. He flinched and looked at Anastasia, anger rising in his veins at an alarming rate. Anastasia placed a hand on the middle of his chest and patted calmly, looking up at his pissed-off face and smiled easily. "Darling, it's alright. Sometimes, people made mistakes. I still love you, nonetheless." She said, sweetly.

"Really, sweetheart, I've no idea that you love me that much." Hibari smiled his 'I'm going to kill you' smile. He wrapped his arm around her waist, enclosing her in his embrace. Anastasia gasped when she was crushed against his hard male body. His arms tightened again, crushing her closer. Her cheek was against his stiff shirt. His warmth was scorching hot. She felt that she was light-headed and blushing red. "Forget it, then. It's alright. I'll take that room. Give me the keys. I believe our baggage had been sent up there?"

"Yessir!" Rachel blushed at the woman who was basically swooning against her lover. Must be very in love with this man, indeed. Rachel immediately, opened the drawers for the keys and appropriate documents before handing them to him. Rachel smiled her professional smile at the two lovers and bowed. "Please enjoy your stay here, Sir and Mdm!"

-

Anastasia felt out of breath. Where she was soft, he was all hard muscled and smooth planes. No curves, just smooth straight lines on the body. His grip around her waist was hard, but not hard enough to hurt – just enough to keep her there, plastered against him. Sweet Mary, he was everything she bargained for and more. What kind of man like him is still parading around, wifeless? This man. Hibari Kyouya of Japan.

_Mother, I can't breathe. I felt suffocated. I felt smothered. Oh my god, what is happening to me? Anastasia Belleci, get a grip on your life! He is a goddamn murderer! He is the one who killed a lot of people in Blood Bath. He is a Devil. He can kill you right here and right now! Anastasia Belleci, you need to wake up from your little impossible fairytale! He doesn't love you! Neither should you, Ana! You can't love a cold-blooded snake! You can't love this man who will not even play a doting husband or a loving father to your children! Remember? Remember? The dream, Ana!? He is not in that dream! He left you for some stupid business deal in Milan!_

"You can let go of me now." Anastasia's voice came out cold and detached.

"Really?" Hibari's grip began to hurt as his fingers dug in to her waist. She winced in pain. "You see, I haven't really pay back the wonderful foot massage you gave me just now." He said, calmly.

"Let you of me now! You're hurting me!" Anastasia began to squirm against his death grip. "Please, everyone is looking at us! This is so embarassing! Please, signore, I beg of you, let go!" She pushed against him firmly, but to no avail.

"If you stop squirming like a hamster in snit, no one is going to whisper a shit about us. You're embarrassing yourself entirely, Belleci." Hibari's tone was pure matter-of-fact. "So, stop it so I will not be drag through the dirty rumor-ville with you. You're indeed, an embarrassment. Like what your father had said."

Anastasia stopped immediately. His grip loosened a little. "Are you really going to hurt me because I stepped on your toes?" She asked, meekly. "Or because I said that you made a mistake..." _or I said, 'I still love you, nonetheless'._

"Both, Belleci. I will make you pay when we're back in our hotel room." Hibari's cold façade never dropped. His eyes just held this little odd killer glint. Anastasia gulped and nodded.

DING! The lift arrived at the lobby. They strolled in, still plastered together. Only the two of them. The rest of the guests just shook their heads and came up with some random excuses not to take Lift A with the 'couple'. Hm, maybe because of the ominous aura around the 'couple'.

-

Maria Anita Belleci smiled when she put down the telephone. Her husband was still lying in their bed, draped in the bed covers. She giggled when she ran her finger down her husband spine. Slowly, the man woke up with a yawn and stretched. He was completely at ease with his nakedness and hers.

"Oh god, this room smelled like sex, honey." Her husband grumbled cutely like a child in a childish snit.

"It's not what we did just now." She pouted.

"You're on the phone." That was a statement, not a question.

"Yes, I am." Maria smiled, her husband was aware.

"You meddled." That was a statement, not an accusation.

"Yes, I did." Maria maintained up her smile as she curled up next to her husband's warm body.

"And, you're damn proud of it." Maxmillian snorted when she cuddled against him, tightly like a kitty cat.

"Yes, I am." Maria whispered in to his ear.

"What did you give them?" Maxmillian's tone turned husky as he kissed his wife, endearingly.

"A room and a bed with excellent view." Maria moaned in pleasure.

"What view?" He licked.

"The famous bridge." She smiled.

"God, my wife, you're evil." Maxmillian grinned.

"I'm yours." Maria giggled.

-

Dino drummed his fingers against his red Ferrari as he waited for the traffic to turn green. Just when the light turned in his favor, a woman who was carrying loads of groceries bag fell in front of his car as she was crossing the road. Dino frowned and got out immediately. He jogged up to the front of his car as the rest of the traffic moved on behind him. The lady was wincing at her ankle and scraped calves.

"Are you alright?" Dino asked, in perfect English.

"Am I alright, the man asked?" The woman retorted easily. "Can't he tell?" She looked up and gasped. "Dino?"

Dino looked in to her amber eyes and saw that she recognize him. _Who is she? _"You should stop lying here. It's embarrassing, miss. And, I think you're not alright. So please, if you would hold on to my hand. I'll pull you up."

"Dino, it's me, Madison. Madison Graison." This 'Madison' looked at him in an outrage manner. "We used to play together. I know that you're in the mafia. I know your little 'sister', Anastasia Belleci. I'm sorry that your father died. I was a college student – "

"Look, Miss Graison. I'm really sorry. I can't remember you. You seems to know what I do for work." Dino said, calmly as he picked up her carton of milk and the rest of the products that he could save, or not ran over by some cars. He looked at the woman who was sitting on the hood of his baby car. Looking at her face, he tried to remember. _I really don't know you, Madison Graison._ "I can't remember, Miss Graison. I'm sorry. Could you please tell me where you live? I can give you a ride home."

"No, I'm sorry." Madison's expressive face closed down. She fumbled with her fingers and picking her short nails which was covered with chipped red nail polish. "I guess, I'll just go home on my own. Please, sir, my bags." She smiled, politely. _She shut downed on me. She knows me. _

"Hey hey, you can't just go home like this! Your calves are scraped and bleeding! Ankle is sprained! You know me, which means that you know that I would not hurt you! I hurt no one, Miss Graison. Except for the bad guys! So, please, let me help you. I can help you." Dino smiled brightly as he asked again. _I want to know her. I should know her. My brains told me so. I should remember..._

"No, thank you, sir. Just pass me the bags and I'll be out of your sight. My house is near. A few blocks and I'll reach. It's alright." Madison stood up, wobbly as she held up her hands for her bags. Dino dropped them in her arms, looking in to her resolute eyes. "Thank you, good bye." She cracked a smile and wobbled off. _I've forgotten about her. I can't recall. Who is she? Madison Graison..._

Dino looked at her wobbly form and frowned. Madison Graison. Who the hell is she? When he pulled her up, he could smell the smell of acrylic paint. Her hands was smooth like a baby. Her dressing told him that she must be living on her own bank account. Her hair just smelled like some soap in some bargain market.

Who is she? And she knows Ana.

-

Dino dialed Ana's Iphone number for the fifth time in ten minutes. The dial tone rang and rang.

"_Sorry, I am unable to pick up this call right now. Please feel free to leave a message after the beep. I'll get back to you as soon as I can."_

"Bloody mailbox!" Dino grumbled. He looked around his penthouse and sighed. It was damn long since he returned to this place. He looked up to the ceiling and closed his eyes for a while. An image of a woman appeared behind his eyes. All eve-cream colored hair. Doll bangs and straight ends. He was standing around 188cm, she must be around 176cm as she reached around his shoulder. Her eyes were amber, bright rich gold.

_Madison Graison. 176cm. She knows me. She knows about my father's death. She was in college at that time. So, she is the same age as me. Eighteen at that point of time. Madison, Madison. Shit, I can't remember! If she remembered Anatasia, then she must remembered Romario! Romario! _

Dino dialed his sub's cellphone, tapping his foot impatiently. Dial tone, dial tone, dial tone.

"Yes, boss?"

"Do you remember Madison Graison?"

"Oh!"

"Oh?" Dino frowned. "What 'oh!'?"

"Of course, I remember! Little pretty Maddie! You used to call her the 'Mad Painter', remember?"

"No..." Dino tried again. "I don't recall."

Romario sighed again. "Alright, maybe this will. She was your ex-fiancee."

"..."

"Boss?" Romario's voice was cautious.

"...." Dino felt lost. "I have a fiancee before?"

"Boss, we need to talk."

-

Anastasia walked in to their room which they would have to share for at least a week. There was only a king-sized bed, a large bathroom, a television and a great view. And, all of it was ruined when a sharp pain broke out from the back of her head. She stumbled and whipped around, nearly cracking her neck. Her hand raised to touch the back of her head, wincing in pain. A large meatball was formed.

"That was uncalled for, signore!" She hissed, angrily.

Hibari just stared blankly with an eyebrow raised. His weapon of choice concealed again in his great coat. "Should I do that again?" He asked easily. As if it was just a question of milk with tea or not. Ignoring Anastasia's constant muttering of his future death, he shrugged off his coat and dumped it on her. she spluttered and fumbled at the large black coat, folding in on her arms.

"What the hell was that for!?" She gestured at his coat. "And, it's heavy! What the hell do you have in here, apart from that stick-like weapon?" She wondered loudly as she searched the whole coat. Apart from a tonfa, a wallet, a passport and a penknife, there's nothing else. "What? No hand pistol?" She shook the whole coat, nothing fell out of it.

It was then that she saw stars. Real stars. Sparkly wonderful stars that are mocking her. She gasped, in pain and grabbed blindly at her sides. Slowly, she collapsed on the floor, holding her head and moaning in pain. Hibari towered over her with a smirk as he twirled his tonfa casually. "This will teach you not to spout lies." He laughed, walking away and undoing his cuff links easily. When he was unbuttoning the last few buttons on his shirt, he heard her exclamations.

"YOU THINK THIS IS GOING TO SCARE ME!?" She yelled, staggering to her feet. Swallowing her saliva out of nerves, she continued. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! JUST REMEMBER THAT YOU CHOSE ME! I DIDN'T VOLUNTEER MYSELF FOR THIS POST AS YOUR WIFE! CAN'T YOU JUST TREAT ME PROPERLY? AT THE VERY LEAST GIVE ME SOME RESPECT?"

Hibari turned around as he shrugged off his shirt. He pulled out a chair nearby and sank in it, all in one single fluid movement. He placed his head on his propped-up arm and looked at the woman who was stumbling around like a drunkard. She must be still seeing all those wonderful stars. Her tears was flowing out of her eyes, running down to her chin. "You're asking for my respect, looking like that? You can't even stand on your two feet. I bet my car that you are still seeing stars!"

"SO WHAT IF I AM SEEING STARS? SINCE WHEN 'STANDING ON TWO FEET PROPERLY' BECAME A CRITERIA FOR GETTING RESPECT?" Anastasia yelled, holding on her head. Her own voice was giving her a headache. "ONCE OR TWICE IS ENOUGH. I AM TRYING TO GET TO KNOW YOU BETTER. AND, ALL YOU DO WAS PUSH ME AWAY! HOW AM I GOING TO SPENT THE REST OF MY LIFE, WAITING ON YOU? OR WAITING FOR YOU!?"

Hibari yawned and shrugged. "You can walk right out now, and I'll kill you. You have no choice. It was deal between your father and me. It is either you, or the company, Belleci. Blame your father, he is a businessman through and through. He chose to save his company and sell you away." Hibari smiled tauntingly again. "So much for fatherly love, isn't it?"

"My father..." Anastasia swallowed her saliva again. "loves me. I know he does. He just doesn't show it like any normal father would do. I wasn't borne on some normal streets along with other public school kids. I am a mafia member, a princess in your society. I am a nobility. I understand why my father would sell me to you. But, could you at least...." She shook her head, gently.

"At least, what?" He asked, softly and eyes gleaming.

"Don't hurt me. Just don't hurt me. Honest to God, just stop that..." She gestured around the air, wildly. "harassment and beatings. They hurts." _Especially when they comes from you. I don't mind that my parents whack me with a bamboo pole or Dino chasing me with his stallion, trying to crash me underneath it. I just can't take it when they come from you. Maybe I'm falling for the wrong man... but to me, in my head, you felt so right..._

"I'll stop when you learn obedience." Hibari snorted as he stood up and strolled easily to the bathroom. Turning back slowly, he looked at her who was still fumbling at his leather coat. "Pick up everything on the floor and fold them neatly before calling for the laundry." With that parting words, he strode to the bathroom.

-

Naked and stretching his back, he walked towards the shower and hit the tap. The chain of pearl-like water fell from the ceiling. He sighed as the heavy droplets beat the tiredness from his shoulders away. His head hung forward, tendrils of black hair dripped teardrop-like clear liquid.

And the cold water calmed his brains and body down significantly. Indeed, a cold shower. Tilting his head up, he sighed inwardly. Enjoying the coldness of the water, he fumbled for a soap and rubbed it between his palms. As he combed his hair with his soapy fingers, his brains began to churn and turn. She was angry. Angry at him for being him.

She couldn't handle him.

"Childish," He muttered, closing his eyes as he scrubbed at his scalp. "Fucking childish. Where was her head? Cloud Nine? There's no such thing as pure romance, Belleci. About time you start to grow up." He rolled his eyes behind his eyelids. "Stupid bitch." He muttered with acid. "Respect?" He humphed easily. "What a joke. You can't even see straight. You're just blessed with a hard head and nothing else. What is there to respect?" He scoffed before turning on the water again to rinse of the bubbles.

"Don't even talk to me about respect, Belleci." He said. Shaking his head like a dog shaking water out of its fur, he pulled his wet hair back against his head before washing his body. He looked down at his wash-board belly and winced at the bruise that covered nearly all his six-pecs. He touched the bruise gingerly, wincing again. It was still tender. "Bastard. I'll kill you, bastard. For this." He hissed before grabbing the soap and rubbed the bar all over his body with vengeance.

"Jared Beckett Junior, watch it. That motherfucker." He growled angrily. "I'll not let you go just like that. Because you just destroyed my favorite penthouse in Namimori. No way am I letting you go just like that. I'll bite you to death."

-

"_The number you have dialed is currently engaged. Your call will be sent by a message. Thank you."_

Anastasia frowned and looked at her phone strangely. So Dino had been calling her like a hundred times and when she returned the call, he was talking with it. She sighed and looked at the closed doors of the bathroom. The water had been running for the past ten minutes. He had been inside for at least fifteen minutes.

"Why did I yell at him again?" She asked, softly. She laid down on the bed, fully dressed. "Why did I yell at him again?" She asked again. "Am I angry at him for being a jerk? For being a violent man?" She asked herself, gently. "Anatasia, what have you done?" She asked, before borrowing her face in the pillow. "I'm such a bitch." She nodded her head in the pillow.

"You came to realize it now?" Someone asked, ending with a loud yawn. The side of the bed sank as weight sat on it.

"Yeah... I came to realize it now." She answered without really thinking. "I was wondering why I yelled at him. I bet that he is going to make me pay again. Maybe he is going to hit me with some metallic things again." She said, still kissing the pillow.

"I'm going to make you pay, that's right. But not now, later. I'm going to sleep now." He yawned again, before pulling at the quilt covers. This was when he heard a damn loud screech that blew up his temple's vein. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Yelling and screeching like a fucking banshee?" He settled himself on the bed, turning slightly to look at her astonish face.

"Why are you doing on my bed?" She asked, burning bright red.

"Your bed? I came to think that this is OUR bed." He smirked, before reaching out to switch off the bedside lamp. "Switch off the rest of the lights, take shower and go to sleep. By the way, I am a light sleeper. It'll be good for your health that you do not wake me up. If not, you said punishment will just fall on you earlier than usual." He yawned again, before lowering him and pulling the covers up.

"...."

"Stop gaping like fool, and do what I said." He said, turning away from her.

"I'm not going to sleep with you." She said, simply and sternly.

"By all means, sleep on the floor. I don't care. If not, you can ask for a new room." He turned back around to look up at her. He raised his head a little as he tucked his arms underneath it. The hotel's bathroom robe gaped a little. "But, wouldn't it be weird for a couple to sleep in a different room? We're suppose to be very LOVING." He smirked.

"Asshole."

Hibari sighed as he reached out to grab the lamp, wanting to use it to cosh the side of her head. "Alright, alright. I'll sleep..."

"After you shower. Smelly and sticky girls are not attractive." He put the lamp back.

"Violent men are not attractive." She mumbled as she crawled off the bed.

"Have you sent my clothes to the laundry department?" He asked from the bed.

"Controlling men are not attractive." A pillow collided against her head and made a rather bad impact on her tonfa'ed meatball. "HEY!"

"Shut up, and do your things. Switch off all lights after you're done." Hibari yawned again.

"Control freaks." She mouthed.

"I can lip-read." He said, bored. "Hurry up, I want my sleep. And, I can't sleep with the lights on. So, move it, woman."

"What –

It was then the hotel phone rang shrilly. Hibari frowned and looked at the phone. "Pick up the call." He said, sitting up.

"Excuse me, the phone is just on your bedside table!" Anastasia stood at the end of the bed, defiantly.

"I said, pick up the call, Anastasia Belleci." He said, coldly. "And, tell the other end of the line to fuck off and die because I want to sleep."

"I'm a good girl, I shall not to the Devil's bidding." She continued to stand there, looking stubborn.

"Very well, let it ring then. If I can't sleep, you can't as well." He shrugged as he sat up and leaned against headboard.

After a minute, the phone came silent. Anastasia continued her stare-down with Hibari who was yawning. Then, the phone rang again. Hibari smiled and nodded at the phone, expecting her to come over and pick up the call. Anastasia just snorted and walked right in to the bathroom, before slamming the door shut.

"Take that, you bastard." She muttered as she leaned against the slammed door.

-

Hibari looked at the closed door with mild amusement before looking at the ringing phone again. He reached over and picked up the phone call.

"Hello, Mister Hibari Kyouya."

The voice made his heart raced and blood boiled. But in a cool manner, he replied, "Hello, bastard."

"I'm looking at your beautiful fiancee's picture now, you know. Red-head and beautiful turquoise eyes with an exotic tilt. Very cute little girl. Anastasia Maria Belleci, 21." Jared Beckett laughed mockingly. "I can't believe a man like you will have such a beautiful princess for a wife. You got your pregnant?"

"No, but I wish. Tell me where are you, bastard. I'll go over and kill you." Hibari growled.

"Wooah, easy, Mister Hibari Kyouya. I'm faraway. You can't track me. I don't know where I am. But, have no worries, I will be there for your wedding ceremony. Who knows, if I am free, I'll be there earlier! Do you need a wedding present, Mister Hibari Kyouya?" He laughed, casually.

"Yes, please feel free to send me your body-less head in a flower basket. That'll be doing me a favor." Hibari said, coldly before slamming the phone back to the receiver.

Hibari got out of the bed, and towards his cellphone which was on the dressing table along with his cuff links. He punched in some numbers and waited.

"Hello, Hibari-san." Yamamoto's clear and cheerful voice flowed over the receiver.

"Four Season Hotel, London. 23:41. A phone call was made to Room 5637 around that time. Track it, Yamamoto Takeshi." Hibari looked at his own reflection in the mirror. He was stern though his wet hair was slightly rumpled and ends sticking out around his head.

"I need a day."

"Thirty minutes."

"Forty-five, Hibari-san."

"Twenty, Yamamoto Takeshi. Call me back." He hung up.

"Bastard." Hibari said, looking in to the mirror. "I'll bite you to death, you this tiny little herbivore." He tsked distastefully.


	8. THE LYING FACT

**THE UNWILLING SPOUSE**

"_I'm not a necrophiliac. Dead people do not attract me. " – Hibari Kyouya, 26_

_---_

_**To all silent readers and reviewers**__: Hi, I believe that it has been a long time since I came back here. Please feel free to pelt rotten stuff at me. This chapter was bloody in the front, lovely in the middle and a little tragic in the end. I love all your heart-felt reviews, alerts and favorites. And, I do know that all authors have wrote this. But, I am going to write it again: your reviews are what it keeps me going. I hope you love Alfonso and Katsuko as much as I do. They're lovely children that I would to have one day. _

_And, maybe you can tell that this chapter is longer in words and slightly lesser in content. But, I think this is the turning point for Anastasia cause she realized something about her little feeling. I hope, in this chapter, I have satisfied you people out there for a few more weeks or months. Hell, school is starting and I'm fucking anxious. A step closer to my dreams. Well, I need a reason to celebrate the fact that I spent a month whining and groaning to my father that I seriously need a Nikon Coolpix digital camera._

_Finally, that man gave in._

_I love you, Dad. You got the Best Dad Award in my heart, forever and ever._

_---_

Chapter 7: **The Lying Fact.**

_(The 11__th__ day before the wedding.)_

_**August, 13.**_

_His expensive, newly-renovated penthouse on the 30__th__ floor was burned in to crisp right in front of his eyes. There he was looking up at the tall beautiful blue-white building called, Tsukira in the upscale district where all the famous and infamous citizens of Namimori, Japan lived. He remembered that his interior designer designed his apartment to be all cream and white like a hotel, and there it went, up in flames – bright orange and lemon-yellow. People was evacuating Tsukira like army ants on the move, running around in panic – undisciplined. _

_In his subconscious mind, he wanted to grab the nearest screaming and running human to give him a taste of the cold metal weapon which was hidden behind his back securely. But, his body was still in shock and disbelieve. This was the first time in his life that he was thwarted and humiliated. He could hear all his neighbors whispering fervently around him in the humming background._

"_Hey, isn't he the owner of that apartment?"_

"_He didn't move in yet..."_

"_His furniture was just moved in two days ago.."_

"_Who hate him this much..."_

"_...Wait, Yumi..."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Isn't that our middle-school's head prefect?"_

"_That scary Hibari Kyouya?"_

"_Yes.. Ne, he looked like the head prefect..."_

"_Eh... I think so.."_

"_I know so, Yumi! Who hate him this much to burn his apartment down?"_

"_He's in mafia, I heard."_

"_I thought it was a game in school..."_

"_It was for real..."_

"_His enemies burned his apartment down..."_

_Hibari Kyouya did not acknowledge the former classmates that were with him for 3 years at least. He just stopped in his tracks and looked up at his apartment. He was not anguish that his lovely apartment was in flames. Surprisingly, he was calm and serene like watching a campfire burning in a distance. Somewhere behind his mind, his phone vibrated earnestly for his full attention. He pulled out his new Iphone and answered the private call. _

"_Moshi moshi?" There was an American accent to this Japanese._

"_Talk, herbivore." He was curt and to-the-point._

"_Expensive apartment you have.. oops, had there. Cashmere throw and fur carpet. Was it bear's fur, Mister Hibari Kyouya? Strong oak four-poster bed... custom-made to sleep at least three full-grown men... Planning to marry a nice nice woman and settle down, Vongola's Cloud? Didn't foresee this, did you? Didn't know that this will happen, did you?" The caller laughed as he whispered eerily in to his ear. _

"_Psychopath..."_

"_Ouch, it hurts." And laughed again. "Sadistic sociopath. You have no rights to say me. My sweet sweet Bianca died in your hands. I will cut out your hands to feed it to my wolves the next time I see you." Clicked went the phone._

_Somewhere in his laptop carrier, another phone rang. It was shrill and irritating. He pulled it out and flipped his five-year-old black Docomo out answered with his usual talk-or-die silence. It was Yamamoto Takeshi._

"_Tracked, Hibari-san." His voice was solemn and kind. "I'm sorry about your apartment, Hibari-san... If you want, I could –"_

"_Where, Yamamoto Takeshi?" He asked, calmly._

"_Nepal, Himalayas. He didn't did it. His subordinates did it. It was a suicide mission. They burned themselves along with your apartment." _

"_How many are running?"_

"_Jared himself, and fifty more."_

"_Where?"_

"_Same place, Hibari-san. He's afraid, but daring."_

"_A fool. A herbivore. Afraid is enough. No use being daring because he's a dead man already." He hanged up on Vongola's Rain._

_-_

_**September, 20. Morning.**_

_Hibari Kyouya yawned as he stretched his sleepy body like a lazy cat, enjoying the short-termed sunshine. Weather in Maldives is not constant. From Mid-May to November was the wet season in Maldives. Rain was like savages tearing through the coconuts trees and palm trees along the beaches. He blinked his eyes against the bright sunlight and admired the turquoise waters below his holiday resort like any other tourists. But, he was an ordinary tourist. He was on a mission. On a roll to kill some of sonvabitches. _

_He smirked sadistically when he closed his eyes and thought of their names and faces. Three names. Mason, Laurent, Oliver. A Russian and two Americans. Should they be drowned or tear in to little pieces for him to feed to the fishes or fishing when he roll out in to the ocean tomorrow morning for the start of his vacation? Fishing with human baits should be nice.. well, that is if the weather tomorrow allows him to._

_A woman stirred from his bed and smiled at him like a kitty who was fed fat with cream. He snorted in disgust softly. Calmly, he strode back to the foot of the bed, away from the french windows he was standing. The woman giggled and dropped the white covers which was covering her breasts. He yawned and let his disinterest in sex show. Going to his vanity table, he picked up his wallet and draw out some hundred dollars bills. He threw them on the bed and walked towards his bathroom, removing his bedroom robe as we went._

"_You overpaid..." The prostitute said, pleasantly stunned. _

_He nearly laughed out loud. What is this? A honest whore? Okay... "I didn't. Think of it as a bonus and get out of my sight. I'm going to shower. When I come out –"_

"_You don't want to see me, or any traces of me in this room. I understand, sir." She nodded, calmly. "I know your kind of people. It's always 'fuck and go', no loving goodbyes or sweet honeyed breakfast." _

"_I like my breakfast in peace." He closed the bathroom door and turned on the shower head._

_**September, 20. Afternoon.**_

_He finished his espresso and wore his purple Dolce&Gabana shade in one smooth movement. Strolling pass a flower shop, he stopped and went inside. Greeted the owner in smooth English, he asked for 3 large boxes. The owner smiled at him and pointed out to him several boxes that was suitable with his conditions. He chose 3 bright red with printed roses boxes. He asked the florist to put a bed of mixed flowers in it. _

_The florist did what he was told easily. He asked Hibari was it for his girlfriends. Hibari looked at him, eyes turning cold. Suddenly, the florist knew what was the box for. The florist whimpered and continued hastily. The rest of it went that way as well. Hibari carried the three boxes easily to his car which was parked right outside a convenience store. He dumped the boxes in his passenger's seat, before going in to get 2 large bulky package of ice. _

_There, he went back to his resort and prepare for tonight's show._

_**September, 21. Early Morning.**_

_The sun was just peeking out from the horizon. And, there he was in his yacht named, Ravenire and kicked up his bare feet and leaned back against the sunning chair. The presents were sent out yesterday night by his messengers and his fish bait was cast out just now. Now, he await for the catch. He heard the bells he tied to the fish string rang. Immediately, he went over and railed in... it was a false alarm. _

"_Is it not tasty?" He looked at his bait, pouting sullenly._

_He looked in to the dark waters and at his bait. "Stupid fishes." He unhooked his bait smoothly and dumped it in to the sea. His bait floated for a moment before sinking its bloated pink self down in to the depth. "Note to self, human finger is not good for fish bait. Try lungs, next." _

_He went over to his ice box and rummaged through it in a neat manner. He smiled when he found what he wanted. He pulled out the large zip-lock bag and unzip the plastic lock. The steely smell of blood flooded his nostrils. He made a pretend gag and dipped his fingers in to pick out the sliced... He frowned. What was it that he sliced up and threw in to this particular zip-lock? He looked at the white sticker on the front and his lips formed a 'oh'. _

"_Liver.. I hope the fishes love liver. If not, this is going to waste as well." He said, zipping the bag and closing the ice box in a rather nonchalant manner._

_Just as he hooked the piece of bloodied liver and cast it out, his phone rang. He washed his hands in a pail he placed near him and walked over to the controls for his Iphone. He looked at the number and smiled before he picked up. _

"_Love your gifts?" He asked, not bothered saying 'hello' to the caller._

"_Where's the rest of their body?" The caller asked, with contained anger._

"_230 kilometers, Maldives's seas. They're fish baits." He said, in his conversational manner. _

"_Good?" The caller asked, pain and horror was obvious._

"_Not that good. Fingers are useless. I think the fishes will choke on them. So, I threw them away. Now, I am using livers." He answered, as if they were discussing about the fickle weather of Maldives. Speaking of weather, he looked up at the pinkish hue sky. No dark clouds.. Good, then he can fish more._

"_You're a motherfucking sociopath, Hibari Kyouya." The caller growled. _

"_Oh, by the way, I must tell you that when movies used chainsaw to saw off human's heads? I think they should use axe instead. Less messy. My favorite River Island shirt was nearly destroyed by what was his name... Ah, Mason's little flying pieces. Oh, the shirt is about USD60. So, please transfer to my Swiss account, or you can PayPal me as well." Hibari said, keeping attention at his fishing rod. _

"_Hibari Kyouya!" The caller roared. _

_Hibari's fishing rod bended at the odd angle. Immediately, Hibari frowned and end the call before he half-jogged towards his catch. As he was playing tug-o-war with the large catch, some one at the other end of the world was plotting his death. _

_-_

_**November, 15**_

"_Not so proud now, huh?" His captor spat on the dirty floor, inches away from his stained Charles and Keith loafers. _

_The bright halogen light shone on his face, causing him to hiss and blinked away from the bright light. The captor laughed mockingly. Hibari gritted his jaws and shot a death glare at the shadowed man. Something told him that this man was the mastermind – this man who burned his apartment down, the 'dead' man. He took in a breath to calm his anger, nearly choking on the putrid smell of chemicals, dead animals and the pain in his ribs. _

"_I took serious care not to hurt your pretty face." The captor said, in a disgusting kiddie voice that made Hibari growled like a pissed-off wolf. A large hand slapped him across his face. He didn't wince or groan. Gathering his bloodied spit in his mouth, he spitted at the captor who back-handed him again. This time, he swallowed his blood and saliva. "Dammit, see what have you made me done?" He stroked his bruised cheek lightly. "Did I crack your lips?" The captor asked, touching his lips. _

_And, he thought being in the same room with Rokudo Mukuro was sexual harassment. _

"_What do you want, Jared Beckett Junior?" His tone was still cool and off-handed, like he wasn't tied to a metal chair like a goddamn pig-on-stick and wasn't stuck in a strange place. He bid his time to let his senses get a hold on where exactly are they at the moment. Chemicals, dead animals... what's on the outside? He closed his eyes and tried to listen carefully. He made sure that his body language told his captor he was indeed, resigned to his sorry capture._

_He heard sea water crashing against rocks and crying off birds waiting for food. So, somewhere near the sea. Harbor. He tried to listen carefully again. Ah, there it was, yelling of food stalls and hawkers. What was the language? ... _

"_You're in Shanghai Harbor." The captor said, calmly. "Don't try so hard to fool me." _

"_Thank you for telling me." Hibari opened his eyes and looked at the surroundings. Again, it was dark. The only halogen light was shinning at his face. There were shadows on the walls and floor that told him that there were cupboards, shelves and crates. Are there any other humans? Jared Idiot Junior came alone? Not possible. _

"_You killed Mason and the rest. I should revenge for them. Most importantly, I should seek vengeance for my little sister Bianca." Jared kicked him in his ribs. His metal chair held its place. Screwed to the ground, it seemed. Hibari contemplated his escape as the crazy motherfucker rambled on. "Bianca thought that you loved her when you stared at her while she was performing on the stage in Paris! You stared and stared like you wanted her in your arms and bed! Forever! What did you do in the end when she waited for you outside your room two days later!? YOU MURDERED HER!"_

"_I did not say that I would meet your sister." Hibari rolled his eyes. "I just admired her beauty, that's all. She didn't offer, and I didn't accept." _

"_ARE YOU SAYING THAT MY SISTER IS A WHORE!?" The captor grabbed his collar and pulled him forward. Jared Beckett was handsome. Handsome in a way like doctors are suppose to be. Blond locks was oily and messy, green eyes were wild and unstable, breath – horrible and there was a stench of alcohol coming down from his throat. Hibari turned away to take a breath. A choice of smelly breath, you see. _

"_You," He turned back looked at the half-crazed sister-complex man in the eyes. "implied that she was. Not me." _

_Jared blinked, unable to catch any sense. Hibari leaned his head back and headbutted him, hard. The man stumbled, in shock and regained his composure to kick his ribs again. A crack was heard, suddenly Hibari's head was swimming in pain, wanting to black out. "I DID NOT. YOU KILLED HER."_

"_Your sister," Hibari bit back his pain and spoke, "saw me in my bloody clothes. I was out for pest extermination. She screamed. She could have brought some unwanted attention." And, Hibari shrugged. "No witness, no crime."_

"_So you murdered her? Huh, after or before having sex with her?" Jared asked, incredulously._

"_I'm not a necrophiliac." Hibari smiled, wolfishly. "Dead people do not attract me."_

"_YOU!!" There was a continuous hit of ten hits against his ribs. Another one of the ribcage broke. _

_Hibari coughed and spit out the blood in his mouth, his anger barely contained. Behind his back, he fumbled for his old Chopard watch. Twisting the little knob, the mother-of-pearl surface snapped open silently. Feeling around the interior, he detached a small pin and closed the secret compartment. Keeping the needle in his palm, his fingers searched for a bobby pin that was always pinned on his cuffs. Ah, he felt it and pulled it out. Slowly, he tampered with the handcuffs. _

"_That's around 13 hits. And, you're not going down. Are the rumors true, I wonder..." Jared slapped his face again. He nearly dropped his picking tools. However, the slap helped him to turn a correct twist and the cuff fell off with a clatter._

_The clatter echoed across the whole warehouse. There were sounds of clothes shuffling, footsteps and clicking of guns. Jared was still staring at him, confused. "How?" Hibari smirked winningly as he stabbed the little silver pin in to his captor's eye ball, pushing the little pin forward until all of it went in. With enough pressure, he popped his enemy's eyeball with his thumb. His captor screamed and swung his fist, blinded by pain and confusion. He dodged easily. Grabbing a metal tray off a near table, he smashed it against Jared's head. His enemy fell unconscious._

_And, everything went down to hell. Shots were fired randomly. Hibari fell down on his stomach and gauged the rest of the group's positions easily, deducing and deducting like pro in his mind. Tsking in frustration, he grabbed the wire connected to the still-shining halogen lamp and it crashed down on the floor, putting all of them in darkness._

_Someone cursed about being blind like a rat in the dark. He laughed inwardly, standing up. _

_**November, 15. Twenty minutes later. **_

_Hibari slumped in the back of the moving Chevrolet and swallowed a groan. Inwardly, he winced in pain as his ribs kept giving him pain twitches. Dammit, where was the morphine where you needed it the most? When the killing adrenaline died out, your shitty senses began to bother you. Che, what a pain in the ass. "Can you drive properly, Sawada Tsunayoshi? That's the fifth jerk-and-brake for the entire ten minutes."_

"_It is not my fault that we're stuck in a traffic jam..." Sawada grumbled softly, eyes on the road. _

"_So, is it my fault that we're stuck in a traffic jam and with you?" Hibari asked, eyes glinted murderously. One wrong answer and his ass is meat._

"_No... but..." Sawada started before sighing, "forget it... Are you alright?" _

"_I'm fine, herbivore. Drive like a man, stupid." He complaint when there was another jerky stop. "Run them over or start blaring the horns. I can't take this any longer." His glare seemed to burn a hole behind Tsuna's head. He could hear the younger man gulped nervously. "Or do you want me to drive?" He will probably run them over without a care. _

_Tsuna pushed the horn. Some one in front showed him a middle finger. Hibari growled, anger rising. "Maa... Hibari-sempai, how did you get out?" _

"_Killed them." He answered, looking at Tsuna as if he was stupid and retarded at the same time._

_There was a pregnant pause. "Are you regretting that I didn't just knock them out?" Hibari asked, dropping his head back and closing his eyes. _

"_No, it's best you kill them." Tsuna sounded matured and understanding. However, beneath that matured exterior was a soft heart that told him his senior did whatever he had to do to get out alive. To kill and survive like a cannibalistic game. Not to mention was... "If you don't kill them, you might play with them." Yes, Hibari-sempai sometimes played with his food._

"_Good, now you've an understanding." Hibari yawned, ignoring the stabbing pain in his ribs. _

-

"It's a pay phone, Hibari-san." Yamamoto's voice said, smoothly. In another sense, it was a dead end.

"Fine," And he hung up, throwing his Iphone on the bedside table. As he looked up, he saw his fiancee stepped out of the steamy showers. She was clad in her nightgown, all white and high-collared. There were a lot of froth and laces around her neck like a cravat and at all the hems of the nightie. She looked like a dwarf in the clothe.

"You look damn pathetic." He said, as if it was a compliment.

His fiancee gasped, head snapping up to meet his eyes. He saw hurt, anger, insult, then there it was, her famous defiance. The burning turquoise fire looked right at his cool marine-grey ones, daring him to make another comment. Suddenly, he remembered what that bastard just said. _'... beautiful turquoise eyes with an exotic tilt.' _Should he tell her that her life is in danger?

"Your..." He paused. She looked at him weirdly as she dropped her wet towel in to the laundry basket. "hair is a tangled mess."

"And, you're the loveliest man on earth, Monsieur." She said, sarcastically. "Well, I am not going to share a bed with you." She stood there, knuckles on the hips.

"By all means, sleep on the floor." He said, sliding deeper in the covers and turned to switch off the lights. The whole room was plunged in to darkness at her little shriek. "What now? Afraid of the dark?" He yawned, making sure that she knew that he was bored and sleepy.

"I'm not going to sleep on the floor." Came her stern reply.

"Then, sleep on the couch." He said, rolling his eyes.

"No." Came another reply.

"By all means, sacrifice yourself and sleep next to me."

"No."

"Please, feel free to stand there and sleep." He said, falling in to his zen mode.

"I'm a damsel in distress." Hibari nearly snorted out loud.

"And, I'm the grandmother of Red Riding Hood."

"Hm, it suits you." She seemed to really mean it.

"What suits me?"

"You, in granny costume." She laughed.

"Hm, great. Laugh about it, Anastasia. Because tomorrow you will be on all fours, looking for your teeth."

-

_You, as the wolf in Red Riding Hood, dummy. And, I am the Red Riding Hood being nearly snared by you. _

The moonlight streamed from their floor-to-ceiling windows, shining on his face. That guy must be gay or rather, took after his mother in looks. No man's lashes should be so long and curly like a falsie. They looked like intricate black lace against his pale skin tone. Anastasia took another step closer. Then another, and another. Until she was at his bedside after fifteen minutes. She knelt down and looked at his face closely.

_His handsomeness is different from others. From Dino's. While Dino is your friendly little Golden Retriever, this man is the wild husky in the woods. A dangerous breed between a wolf and Alaskan dog. One run towards you in love and loyalty, another looked at you and wondering are you his dinner. And, I feel for the latter. Mother, am I crazy? I fell for a wolf, instead of some other lovely animals. He is not those in the petting zone in zoo. He is those that are kept behind cages and glass panels. _

Anastasia's fingers reached out and touched his cheeks lightly. The butterfly-light touches does not seems to wake him up from his sleep, so she did not stop. His skin felt like expensive Chinese silk, but cool like chilled glass. Slowly, her fingers traced his high cheek-bones to the side of his jaws and his chiseled chin. Her thumb naturally came up to smooth at his lower lips.

"Pouty." She laughed, softly.

Hibari's eyes flicked opened immediately. She caught her breath. His eyes, under the moonlight was alive. Unlike his dead expressions, his eyes were screaming and yelling at her. They were not exactly black. The irises were a strange mix of grey shards and mid-night blue. The blue was like sparkling sapphires in MontBlanc stores. Those heavy cold grey was like unbeaten iron – metal, steely.

"Strange.. but, beautiful." She whispered again, he blinked owlishly. "Your eyes... you're a full Japanese, no?"

"My mother is not. She was a mix of Portuguese, Vietnamese and Japanese." He replied, equally soft but devoid of any emotions.

"Are her eyes like yours?" Anastasia asked, leaning closer. She caught a whiff of the hotel's shampoo and soap. Underneath all was the scent of mint and... ice.

"I don't think so." He replied slightly irritated. He blinked again. His lashes fluttered like butterfly's wings.

Anastasia gasped in delight. Like a curious child, her fingers touched the lashes carefully. She was afraid that she would poke him in the eye or mess up the criss-cross of the lace. There were two layers, going different directions. They came together and formed an 'x' nicely. Unconsciously, she let out a giggle. "Are you sure that you're not a girl?" She asked, staring at his lips as she wait for his reply. But none came, just one of his brows shot up incredulously.

She leaned closer, her lips nearly touched his. Her fingers went back to his lips, tracing its outline and... she leaned even closer. Her own lashes lowered as if she was going to kiss him. She stopped and gasped, horrified. She wanted to pull back and back-crawl away from him, but his lips changed in to a smirk and smashed against hers.

A little bit of pain, but a heavy dose of pleasure.

_Soft..._

_-_

_She's going to die_, was his first thought when he felt her presence getting near him. But strangely, he held himself as he felt her gaze running all over his face, curious. He wanted to open his eyes and whisper horrible things at her. But before his words came out, her finger kissed his cheek and put a stopper in his throat. It smoothed over his cheekbones, testing his skin texture and marveling his bone structure_. She's a nutcase_, was his second thought. But, he remained 'asleep', curious about her next move.

Her thumb stroked his lower lips. Suddenly, there was an urge in him. He wanted to take that thumb and suck it in to his mouth. His mouth salivate at that sinful thought. He took in a deeper breath to calm his nerves. That woman was igniting something close to a bon fire within him with those fingers. His mind ran through all torture procedures he would like to perform on her, until he heard her soft whisper.

"Pouty." There was a hint of pleasure and cuteness. A word that most likely to come out of Chrome Dokuro's lips then hers.

His eyes flicked open. She caught her breath. He wanted to smirk, but unable to. His body was frozen together. There was nothing he could do. Inside him, he knew that this was just some psychological barrier that was easy to break free off. But strangely, he wanted to know more about what she was going to do if he didn't make his move.

She seemed to look at his eyes, curious and surprised at his odd color. Using this time, he gazed in to hers. _I was right_, was his third thought. They were the color of Caribbean Seas. Not uncommon, but very vivid. There was a fire behind the pupil, burning brightly under the moonlight. Suddenly, he couldn't breathe. It was as if her eyes were cutting off his oxygen, drowning him. He took in another breath. Air came back slowly, bringing him her feminine scent. Like candy, was his forth thought. Her scent was sweet like candy floss...

"Strange... but beautiful." Marveled and amazed with his eyes, most likely. He blinked as he was caught out of his guards and thinking of what exactly was she whispering about when the question came. "Your eyes... You're a full Japanese, no?" _Definitely stupid_, was his fifth thought.

"My mother is not. She was a mix of Portuguese, Vietnamese and Japanese." He replied. Then, inwardly he scolded himself for offering her the truth about his parentage. Everyone thought that his parents were pure Japanese. Now, some one might just run some background checks and trace back his heritage. A surge of self-anger was directed at the woman in front of him. It was all her fault.

"Are her eyes like yours?" She asked, oblivious that he was plotting her demise in his mind.

"I don't think so." He replied, glad that he sounded irritated. He blinked to snap out of his mind when it showed him a particular colorful picture of her, bleeding and whimpering in pain. He took in a breath again to calm himself. Again, there was her sweet scent of strawberries and vanilla. He didn't remember seeing strawberry shampoo or vanilla body wash in the bathroom. Yet again, if he did, he would most probably smelled as girly as well.

He nearly backed away when she giggled in delight as she touched his lashes. He remembered when there was a time he was small and his mother giggled, he used to frown up at his mother before looking away, mind preoccupied with something else. He used to be easily distracted and irritated when he was young. His mother's giggles definitely irritated him 'causing him to hate every single womenfolk's giggles. Now, his fiancee was doing it.

"Are you sure you're not a girl?" _Do my lashes look like yours_, was his sixth cynical thought. She leaned closer as if she was trying to kiss him. It was then he looked at her lashes and really stared. _Mine, definitely doesn't look like that_, was his seventh thought. Hers was long and curled up. There were some remains of black mascara so the lashes look voluminous – thicker than usual. It framed her eyes pretty nicely, making them look all soft and whispering.

His eyes traveled down to her lips_. That's what I called 'pouty'_, was his eighth thought. It was a full pouting lower lips with a little shine as if, she licked her lower lips with her tongue several times. They were all pink and soft, like... sakura petals. _I hate sakura_, was his eighth thought. She let out a unconscious whimper, lips trembling as if they were waiting to be touch. _But this is not sakura_, was his smirking ninth thought before he crushed his lips against hers, hard and grinding.

_Tasty _was number ten.

-

Anastasia was shy and caught in shock when he kissed her. His tongue was demanding her, stroking against her tongue. He wanted her to respond. So lick him back. She tried, lightly. He growled and thrust in harder. His body shifted swiftly, sitting up and legs at her sides – trapping her knelt self between his legs. His hands was in her long curls, forcing her head up to meet his bowed one. The grip he held was tight and unmoving like metal clamps. His midnight locks whispered against her forehead, tickling and enhancing the effect of being held in tight captive.

The tongue made a slow deliberate wet lick on the roof of her mouth, making her moan and melted against his body. Her hands floated down, resting on his thighs. Another slow lick, she grabbed his thighs hard as she moaned again. Brutally, he lifted his head up slightly. Keeping his tongue in her mouth and around hers, he angled his head for a deeper dive to heighten their pleasures.

"Hibari..." She whimpered, pressing herself against him, breasts against his hard muscles. "Please..."

"Give me your tongue." He demanded again, using his to coax her and explore her mouth completely. Possession was made with every hard wet strokes. "Hm, mine... Come on, don't..." Licked. "_make_," another sweet lick. "_me_," He thrusted and tightened his hold at the back of her head. "_wait_." He growled as one of his hands slided down, making her burn and pressed on the middle of her back – arching her against him.

Anastasia's eyes snapped opened when her breasts was crushed totally against him and her tongue responded to him. He had kept his extraordinary marine-grey eyes opened since the start of the kiss. He was looking her her, eating her in by touching with his hands, seducing with his expert tongue and burning her with those pair of eyes.

She wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself even tighter, until there was no inch of air between them. She closed her eyes and gave him everything that she got.

_Mother, I love him. _

_-_

Maria Anita Belleci woke up with a start. She held her burgundy quilt up to cover her nakedness as she reached out for the digital clock on her bedside table. Her husband came up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist, chin on her shoulder. Maria smiled at the clock before looking at her sleepy husband.

"Max?" Maria covered her husband's hands with hers.

"Hm?" He asked, sleepily.

"I think our daughter is in love." She whispered, all excited and happy for her little girl of twenty and one.

Maximillian did nothing, except from tightening his arms around his wife's waist. He turned his head to rest his left cheek on her shoulder as he stared out at the snowing night skies. There was no moon in Italy now. So.. his daughter, huh. He smiled, all fatherly and filled with love. That little chit who always stood up against him and in righteous was in love with a Devil. A little ironic and a little sarcastic. Little Ana...

"Good," He whispered. "Let's go back to bed."

-

"_Mummy!" Katsuko ran in to the library and stopped right below the stairs. Anastasia was on the steps of the stairs, shelving in some new books she bought yesterday with her twins. She looked down and saw her lovely daughter who resembled a little of her and her handsome husband. "Mummy, Mummy!" _

_She laughed lightly as she descended from the stairs, slowly. "Yes, sweetheart?" She knelt in front of her child who was beaming happily. It had been a long time. After Hibari had gone for that long business trip, this little angel had stop smiling. "What's up?"_

"_I peeked in to Daddy's study room and I saw Daddy sitting behind his beautiful black table!" She gestured wildly, showing her how wide was the table. "He came home! I saw him, Mummy! But..." She looked down at her little pink mary-janes and lacy socks. She was nervous. She was shuffling her little feet, arranging her weight. _

"_Yes?" Anastasia prompted. Finally, that man is back. Finally, they can sit together in the dining room as a family, like a family. _

"_Father came home with a woman." A boy's voice came from the doorway. Alfonso closed the door that his female twin opened and walked in, slowly. He looked like his father and very much so. Even the walking stance was the same, predatory and confident. "I don't like her." Like his father, he was straight to the point and a little unfeeling._

"_He came home with a woman?" Anastasia asked, unable to believe. _

"_Yes, Mother. And, I don't like the way she is looking at Father. Like Father was a piece of premium beefcake, and she's really starving." He stopped, next to his younger twin who was looking at him. He held out his hand for his little sister who took it with a light smile. Alfonso kissed Anastasia on both cheeks and kissed his sister's cheek politely. _

"_Really?" Anastasia's heart was thumping and pounding. She was afraid. Is Hibari having an affair? It had been months... _

"_Mama?" Her little Katsuko pipped, softly. She raised her little finger and poked her in her cheek. "You're crying, Mama." She walked towards her, slightly stumbling and threw her little arms around her neck before stuffing her face in to her wine-red locks. "Don't cry, Mama.. please." Katsuko kissed her continuously on her cheeks, staining her little face with her tears. _

"_I'm not crying." Anastasia laughed, choking on her saliva. She was crying, no doubt about that._

"_Mother, don't cry." Alfonso patted his mother's head. "It's okay. We don't like her. We love you. And, I promise you that we'll never leave you." Alfonso smiled slightly. Like his father, Allie was not a very good smiler. He seldom smile. _

"_Yeah, Mummy. Daddy didn't come home from Christmas either. Christmas was yesterday's yesterday!" Katsuko said, tightening her hug. "I don't like liars! Daddy lied!" _

"_Yes, Mother. Don't cry." Alfonso used the back of his knuckles and brushed against her tear-stained cheek. "I love you, Mother."_


	9. THE BREAKING DAWN

**THE UNWILLING SPOUSE**

"_I will have an excuse to dump her ass. " – Hibari Kyouya, 26_

_**To all silent readers and reviewers**__: OMG. People, please kill me. Okay, recent update about my Singaporean life. Okay, school sucks. __ that is internationally known. It sucks so much that I ran out of ideas to write this fiction. This is another update to last you people for another few months. I am really sorry. But something for you people to be jealous is that:_

_**I AM PARTICIPATING IN SINGAPORE FORMULA ONE GP! YES, MARK WEBBER! **_

_That's what you get for being an Events Management student! ;D Oh yeah, in this story, there will be a dose of D18. :D I know right. A little of 18D as well. Ah well, jockey rides horse. Too bad. Oh yeah and please state in your reviews whether you want to read about (Dino and Madison) as well as (Loralie and Belphegor). They are really important. And most important thing is to: review this chapter._

_I love you people for your constant support. Please flood my hotmail with your incoming reviews._

_Loving every minute of reading them._

Chapter 8: **THE BREAKING DAWN**

_(The 10__th__ day before the wedding.)_

Dino groaned and moaned under his breath as some one shook him at his shoulders. Is it Romario? No, the voice was too young to be his right-hand man. Dino winced when he felt a shock of extreme pain at the back of his head. He tried to push himself to sit up straight, instead of slouching on the bar-top chair and slumping on to the bar counter...

Bar counter and chairs?

"Mister, we're about to close. Please, wake up." Some one said as he shook him fervently again. Dino groaned and blinked at the lights. He was looking at two people... no, one person but slightly blurry around the edges. He was drunk. Dino was drunk. Dino looked around him blindly, squinting against the bright lights of the dance club in London. He realized that he spent his whole night drinking and wallowing in his guilt. He swallowed and nearly gagged. The stench of the alcohol was overwhelming. He needed to get out, he realized.

"Where am I?" He asked. The attendant leaned away from him as he spoke. The stench must be really strong, Dino mused. "Sorry, about it."

"No worries, sire. We're on King street." The attendant blushed and smiled. He was a young male around twenty-two. Dino nodded calmly.

"Why do your club uses white light? I thought it should be colored lights and dimmed atmosphere." Dino asked, unable to fathom.

"Sire, like I said, we're about to close. So, we switched on the lights to enable us to clean up the place faster and better. It is better to work in the light, then the dark, sire." The attendant smiled again.

Dino nodded dumbly, all he could hear was a loud buzz around his head and the constant alert of his headache. He winced as another strike through his brains. He slipped out of his seat and stumbled around. He grabbed the attendant's shoulder to hold on to his balance and wobbled towards the stairways to get out to the streets.

Dino was roaring drunk. Well, at least he was a passive drunk.

Anastasia woke up and gulped down her saliva. Her tears was falling down from her cold-sweat cheeks and her hands was strangely clammy like she had been chased by a tiger and was really afraid. What was she afraid of? Who was chasing her in the dreams? Something about a woman and her twins... No, she couldn't remember. Anastasia took in a deep breath and tried to push the bad dream to the back of her head and willing it to be gone forever. Whatever she dreamt nearly killed her heart in the sleep.

Suddenly, she felt a cold breeze blew across her bare skin... bare skin? She looked down and gasped in shock. Someone had unbuttoned her virginal nightgown to reveal the upper curve of her breasts. It was hardly decent. She wanted to remedy the situation immediately, but someone thwarted her plans. He grabbed her elbow from behind.

Anastasia turned around and tried not to ogle at his well-sculpted chest. His eyes was a little drowsy and his hair was tousled – bed hair. He yawned, eyes never leaving hers. "What are you doing?" His voice was however, alert and ready. If one didn't see his eyes, he would thought that this man didn't sleep at all. "Leave it alone. I like it unbutton. High accessible.." The drowsy look was replaced with heat and desire immediately as his eyes trailed from her half-bare neck, showing shoulder and a little of her back.

His hands came around her waist and pulled her back towards him as he pulled himself up. Making her 'eeped' in surprise and leaned against his chest, he trailed his wet tongue from the end of her shoulder to the dip of her clavical bone, then slowly making his way up to the back to her ear. She squirmed against him, making him growled and pulled her to his lap.

One of his hands came up and massaged her ribs, making her moaned in desire. Anastasia heard the moan and blushed, turning away from him and his onslaught assault. She opened her mouth to ask Hibari to stop, but before any words could go out, his index and middle fingers came in to her mouth and played with her tongue. She groaned and tried to turn away again. The hand on her ribs tightened, threatening.

"Careful, I might slip, sweetheart." He smirked against her cheek before kissing it gently. "Hmm, tears... you cried, Anastasia?" He asked, as he pressed his face in to the crook of her neck, tongue licking and hand moving up to cup her breast. "Swallow your saliva, Ana." He felt her tongue moved against his fingers as she swallowed the saliva that was collecting in her mouth. He pulled out his fingers and trailed them down the valley of her breasts as he sucked lightly on the soft skin of the side of her neck.

"Answer my question about you crying, Anastasia?" He asked, concentrating to his job at hands.

"... I can't remember. It was a dream..." She tried to wiggle free from his sexual touches and fondling. But the more she struggled against him, the tighter he held on to. It was like quake sand. "Let me go, Hibari."

"Kyouya," He whispered in to her ears, kissing the shell of it. "Say it. It's 'Kyouya'."

"No, I don't want to!" Anastasia elbowed him and he laughed at her futile effort and pretended an 'ouch' for her sake. "Let me go."

"Not until, you say my name, Anastasia." He tightened his hold and chuckled. "Is it so hard to pronounce a two syllables Japanese, Belleci?"

"No, but I am not going to say it. Cause by saying it, it means that I lost to you in some way." Anastasia turned her head and looked at him in the eyes. "Never... never will I lose to someone like you." Hibari's marine-greys gleamed for a moment before he smirked. "Don't smirk. I am serious."

"So," his smirk widened. "am I." He crushed his lips against hers, tongue invading her wet warmth.

Ethan Langton strode out of his meeting area and out on to the streets. He pulled out a Marlboro and his right-hand man lighted the addiction up. He dragged in a puff, careful not to let the ashes fell on to his expensive fur coat. He looked up at the skies, nearly dawn. He stayed up the whole night, meeting with Ukraine and Austria's bosses for a discussion of drugs and bombs. Stupid Pakistan. Asking the Mafias for bombs? Crazy bitches. Like fuck. Mafias are geniuses with weapons for their personal interest. We work for no one but ourselves, assholes.

"Stupid Parks." Ethan mumbled under his breath as he blew out his puff.

"Yeah..." His right-hand man, Laurent snorted. "Like hell we'll let ourselves in to such a national level event."

"Terrorist." Ethan half-grinned and laughed when his right-hand man laughed loudly.

Suddenly, Ethan and Laurent focused their attention all in front of them. They stood straight like a poker. All their laughter and jokes stopped instantly. Animal instinct told them that someone is coming. Someone that they should be wary and afraid of. A swaggering drunkard silhouette appeared. Holding a bottle of bright amber liquid, the person could hardly walk straight. However, something about him seems to raise their primary instinct – stay, alert, fight, kill. Ethan narrowed his eyes, slowly reaching for his Magnum at the back of his tapered pants.

Before Laurent could actually whipped out his own Glock and aimed in the break of dawn, Ethan shook his head. Something about this swaggering bugger just give him a sense of familiarity. Something... then there was the blinking emerald eyes and shaggy blond hair.

"Cavallone..." Ethan whispered.

The swaggering man looked up and blinked owlishly. "Ah, white-hair Langton." The man laughed drunkenly at his own joke.

"You're drunk, Bucking Horse." Laurent said, frowning.

"Yup," Dino laughed and smiled at them. "I am drunk."

"Cavallone, what are you doing in my territory?" Ethan asked. "Cavallone Familia is ranked second in the whole Mafia Society. I would feel threatened if you came here unannounced." Ethan's cornflower blue eyes glinted in the dark. His displeasure was showing.

Dino waved his Blue Label Scotch around, carelessly as he chuckled boyishly. "Ah ah. I am not here to fight you people. I am just here to find my little sister, Anastasia Belleci. The Third Princess of Mafiaso. Mavania Group? Heard of them before?"

"Yes, obviously. Mavania, the century weapon maker. The famous blacksmith in the whole black market society. They customize the best weapon ever." Ethan smiled. "As long as you're not here to hunt, then I, as one of the Big Five welcome you to London streets, Cavallone." Ethan widened his smile, turning it in to a grin.

"Thank you," He moaned, holding his head in pain. In turn, he dropped his scotch. The glass shattered and splashed the alcohol on him. Dino cursed a blue word. Laurent sighed. "Sorry, Romario went back to Italy..."

"We understand, Cavallone." Ethan went over and patted Dino's shoulder. He controlled his urge of vomiting on the floor when he smelled the alcoholic stench. "Laurent?"

"Yes, boss?" Laurent prayed whatever comes next doesn't require him to sent Dino to his hotel.

"Sent Bucking Horse back." Ethan patted Dino's shoulders again, shooting a pitying look over his shoulders.

"Back to Italy?" Laurent tried to rid the job.

"No, to the hotel. Four Season, I think." Ethan flashed the hotel card.

"Boss, your pickpocketing habit is back." Laurent reminded his boss as he went over to slot the card back in to Bucking Horse's pockets. "Try not to do it in the public. A mafia boss being sent to the jail because of pick-pocketing in daylight is absurd."

"Opps, sorry." Ethan shrugged easily. "Well, I will get back on my own. Just drop him off at the hotel steps will do. This will teach him not to drink so much." Ethan shot a look at Dino who whined cutely.

"At least, I thank the heavens above that he is not one of those 3 Ds." Laurent said as he helped Dino to stop swaggering.

Ethan raised an eyebrow in question. Everyday he learnt something new from his subordinates. "What's that?"

"Drink, Drunk, Drama." Laurent rolled his eyes and pulled Dino along. Dino mumbled something and laughed. "Stop it, Bucking Horse. You looked as if you're a bum and you're a crazy alcoholic bum. Don't do that." Laurent said as he walked away from his boss-man.

"Good luck, Laurent." Ethan grinned at Laurent's rude finger salute.

"I need Cecelia for that." Ethan whispered as he walked down the red-bricked pavement and enjoyed the rising sun in front of him.

Dino struggled to get in to his room, by swiping the hotel card in to the slot. However, the slot kept beeping at him. At his third try, he kicked the door and winced as he tried not to jump on one leg. Dress shoes were not for kicking against the hard door, especially Hugo Boss's ones. He groaned and shook his feet. Headache to foot ache, he cursed his luck constantly and now, he was locked out of his own room. He looked at the number and squint to see better from his hazy alcohol-induce sight.

6918. He blinked. And, the sight was replaced by his disciple's scowling face. No wonder his card does not work.

"Bucking horse." He nearly seethed in anger and irritation.

"What am I doing here, Kyouya?" Dino asked, cutely and definitely, innocently. "I am suppose to be going to my room at 6927."

"6927 is at the back, idiot. What are you doing here, stupid?" He asked, looking at him from the top to the bottom. "You went drinking, Bucking Horse." It was a statement made, and laced with extreme disgust. "And got your stupid self drunk, is it? How smart of you, Bucking Horse. Clever, really fabulous." His comment could have put Simon Cowell to shame.

"Mou... Kyouya," Dino moaned, holding his head when the pain hit him again. "Can I come in please? I promise that I wouldn't bother you." Dino smiled. "Please don't mind my bad breath."

"No, you can't. Get out, Cavallone." Hibari Kyouya smiled and closed the door at his face.

Dino sighed and slumped against the door, fighting away his nausea. He moaned when his phone rang shrilly.

"Hello?" He asked, groggily.

Madison knew that she shouldn't try to call him. Madison knew that after this week she will be going home to Maine. Madison knew that they were never meant to be. Madison knew that he was hiding something from her since the day they started dating. Madison knew that she had to hear his voice one last time before she can give up totally.

"Hello?" His voice was low, coarse and sounded a little slur.

Madison doesn't dare to reply. She slapped her palm over her mouth and her body wrecking as she controlled her tears. Oh God, how she loved him, and still love him. She remembered everything about him, everything that they ever did, everything he ever said to her and helped her with. Her first kiss, her first night with him....

"Hello? Hey, are you going to speak? Who are you?" He asked, sounding like an irritated drunk.

"Are... you drunk, Dino?" Madison asked, softly. She hoped that he would missed her voice.

"What? Drunk? Miss, I don't know where you are calling from but yes, I am drunk." She heard him laughed bitterly. "Drinking to ease my sorrow, baby if you want to know. Who are you anyway, why do you care?" Dino's voice was bitter and self-criticizing.

"Dino... of course, I care." Madison whispered. "I'm your little Mad Painter, aren't I?"

"...." Dino was breathing heavily in to the phone and groaned. "What kind of joke is this? Madison Graison hates my guts, alright? Whoever you are, she hates me! Cause I nearly knocked her over with my car!" Dino yelled.

".... Dino, I don't – " Madison started but was cut off rudely by him.

"Miss Whoever you are, please stop it. Stop rubbing salt in to my wound, alright! I – " Dino was cut off by someone who was saying something at the background. Then there were shuffling of clothes and woman's voice gently reprimanding Dino for drinking too much in a rather endearing manner. "Bye bye, Miss Whoever you are." Then, he hung up on her.

Madison's phone fell out of her loosen grip.

Anastasia half-dragged and half-pulled Dino up to their couch and slumped next to him. Her head turned away, disgusted with the stench of alcohol. Hibari Kyouya growled constantly in the bed, angered that his future wife saved this disgusting pile of golden shit at their doorway. Hibari was like a wounded wolf denied of his desert.

Anastasia turned around and sighed as she looked at her future husband calmly. "Monsieur, have a heart. Dino is drunk and terribly so. He will be vulnerable to his enemies at this stage. Though London is quite a clean country for us, but you should know that not everywhere is that 'clean'." Anastasia reminded him of something bad again. Hibari slipped off the bed in a swift movement and went to the balcony, slamming the sliding glass door closed behind him.

Anastasia sighed.

Boys.

Hibari swiped his finger on his Iphone and speed-dialed someone. He leaned out on the ledge of the balcony, looking at the beautiful wintry view of the London Bridge. The constant dial-tone began to piss him off when the person did not pick up the phone. He let out another growl.

"Moshi moshi?" The other end was full of static and the person sounded sleepy. "Hibari-sempai?"

"Yamamoto Takeshi, I want you to keep a constant track of that bastard. Wherever he is, tell me. Update me constantly, without fail. If you fail, I will bite you to death." Hibari Kyouya hung up and twirled his phone between his fingers as he continued to stare at the bridge. Something about what she said made her remembered that she was on-target with his arch-enemy. "Vulnerable to his enemies..." He whispered. Is she a weakness to him? Is she a burden? Hibari weighed her values in his mind carefully.

Then, a long gust of cold winds blew past his face. He smelled her vanilla scent. It was the first time Hibari felt shock. Vanilla. What the fuck? Why the hell is he smelling her on him? Oh wait, they slept together last night. But every time he slept with someone and woke up the next day, he still feel that space between the person who he had been sexually-intimate with.

What is so different with her? Vulnerable...

"Something's wrong." He whispered softly. "It's not right. It should not happen at all." His words was blown away from his lips and accompanied with the cries of the crows. A group of those birds flew pass. Their blood-shot eyes never leaving his as they went pass his face. It was as if... Hibari looked down from his balcony. The hair behind his neck stood in eeriness and attentiveness. His eyes scanned the red-bricked pavement.

Snow just melted to dirty water along the drains. People were walking along the pavement, hunched in their expensive, battered trench coats and holding on their laptop bags and sticking their phones against their cheeks and hands as they brisk-walked, saying 'excuse me' if they ever rushes for time. There was a red telephone booth in the middle of his view. There was a black-jeans person in the little red box. There was a flash of silver in the man's hand.

"Knife..." His first instinct told him. Growing up alone and in a big house, and in mafia right now, he began to trust his first instinct very much. Sometimes, it worked. Sometimes, it doesn't. However, most of time? It worked really well and hand-in-hand with his luck. Why is that man in the red box holding a knife? Vandalize the telephone? Scratch the glass? Destroy the telephone book? Or...

"Waiting to kill some one?" He frowned and leaned closer for a better look. The silver in his hand was gone. "Or there wasn't any silver to start with?" He asked quietly, changing the position for a better look. He growled his frustration again as the elusive man remained hidden. "No silver at all..." He whispered again, frowning and his brains running for assumptions and reasons to fit their hypothesis.

He hissed when he heard the sliding doors opened. Immediately, his hands went towards his robes and fingers clenched around his tonfas handles. He turned his head lightly, to survey the intruder with the corner of his eyes. He caught the burning flash of red and white. His fists loosened around the handle.

"What are you looking at?" Anastasia asked, her head tilted and her voluminous hair floated aside. The long bare neck of hers was shown. The love bites he left was bared in his sight – lightly bruised purple and red. The marks will be there for at least 2 weeks. He smirked. _'Marked, locked and targeted.'_ Anastasia was a book, an opened book to him. All innocence and sarcastic wit. She shivered lightly as another cold winds blew pass them. He caught another whiff of those delicious vanilla scent. Never does he knew that vanilla was an erotica.

"Come here," He beckoned with a crook of his index finger. He saw a flash of her infamous temper behind those eyes. The defiance turned to worry, then to consideration before turning to fear when she was afraid of him throwing her over the balcony. He automatically, step away from the balcony and smirked when the cool confidence returned in her eyes.

Anastasia stepped forward and stopped directly in front of him. She raised her head to look in to his eyes. His full smirk turned into a half-a smirk when he was slammed with that strong scent of vanilla. She smelt like vanilla to him, a unique scent to him only. "Strawberry vanilla..." He whispered, voice turning husky and sultry. His hands, on command of his brains and mind, grabbed the side of her head and pulled her upwards as he crushed her lips with his.

Her lips was so soft and warm as she just stood in the cold for a few minutes, not as long as him. He drank in her gasp of surprise and gasp of pleasure when his tongue went deeper and played in the wet grounds he was so familiar with since last night. His hands raked her curls and felt their weight in his hands. They also smoothed themselves down her body and cupped her buttocks, all pinches and grabs. He molded her body to his, and it was his turn to gasp at the feeling of her soft warmth against his cold hard one.

"Hibari... Monsieur..." She whispered when he came up for air. He looked in to her desired-clouded eyes and grinned. Before he could bruised her already-swollen lips, she turned away and baring her neck. "Please... signore, stop. Dino is inside. AH!" She gasped again when he sucked on her neck and massaged her ass at the same time. "Signore, please!"

THUD! Something collided with the glass. Something soft and white. Oh, it was a pillow. And, Dino was sitting at the side of the bed with a towel covering his eyes. Hibari saw red and dropped Anastasia on the spot. Anastasia's leg crumpled underneath her and she was kneeling, head reeling after the erotic feeling of being kissed and touched by her fiance. However, at this moment, her fiance's attention was on another man – all blond and beautiful.

Hibari slide the door opened and left it opened for Anastasia to trail in behind him. He picked up the pillow and swung at Dino's head with one hand. Dino who was still covering his eyes was caught off guard.

And, the childish battle of snapping towel and bobbing-head pillow commenced.

Dino dropped his head from left to right and back to front, trying to get rid of the chink in his neck and the headache in the brains. He moaned when another wave of nausea hits him right in his gut along with his handy cousin, pain in the brains. He dragged himself up and turned to the balcony where his fussy 'sister' went. There was she, shuffling from feet to feet in front of her future husband. Dino sighed and turned away, dragging his feet towards the toilet.

Dino turned on the tap and put his head beneath the running water. The cool water felt so good that he moaned blissfully. He used his hands to rub at his face and blow his nose, getting rid of all those grit and grime. He looked up and stared at his blood-shot eyes in the large mirror. Dino sighed and slapped his own face to shake away all those stupid hangover symptoms.

"Today is a fresh start, Dino. Rise and shine, bitch." He told his reflection with a smile. He dropped the smile almost immediately. "God, I need to brush my teeth!" He grabbed the hotel's and began his daily ritual in his disciple's bathroom. After a few moments, he came out feeling all nice and clean, apart from those stinky alcohol stench on his clothes.

"Okay, apart from that? I am new man!" He grinned and walked towards the bathroom and was shocked at the sight before him. "His hands are on my sister's ass? what the fuck? He look as if he is going to eat Ana whole!" Dino growled as he grabbed a pillow before sitting on the edge of the bed. He covered his eyes before they burned from the exposure of their act of indecency. He threw the pillow at the glass doors and smirked winningly as he heard the lovely thud.

"Great, Dino. They are too young. He is not allowed to grope my sister's ass like that! Like starving man out of Africa. Oh, the indecency! Watch it, Kyouya." He mumbled underneath his breath, not knowing that his impending doom was aiming a soft weapon at him.

"OH FUCK!" He yelled in shock when a pillow collided with his brains. "JESUS!" His disciple's tonfa missed his nose by inches as he snapped his towel at Kyouya's face, who efficiently dodged. "Kyouya, listen to me!" Dino bounced on the bed and looked at Kyouya was looking up from the floor. Dino pulled at his towel, prepared to snap it at him if he ever took a step to climb on the bed.

"What is there to listen about, Cavallone?" Hibari's tongue ran along his row of teeth, slowly as his smirk showing.

"Your hands are on her ass!" Dino said, eyes wide in disbelief. "You... you... don't treat your lady like that! It's not correct!"

Hibari raised his eyebrow and pondered whether should he cure his own migraine or kill this stupid idiot in front of him. "What are you talking about?" He asked, calmly.

"YOUR. HANDS. ON. HER. ASS." Dino slapped his own ass to prove his point. "Not correct."

Hibari snorted, disbelief. "I can't believe this. Cavallone, don't your father touch your mother's ass?" Hibari's hip leaned against the bedside table, looking up at the indignant man.

"NO! I mean... YES!... I mean... NO!... YES!" Dino looked confused trying to remember his childhood. "... well, I don't know. If he did, he would have done it in the bedroom! Not.. not... not..." Dino gestured around, pointedly.

"This. Is. The. Bedroom." Hibari Kyouya looked around and smiled. "Nice try, Pea-Brained Bastard." With that, Hibari pulled at the bed sheets Dino was standing. Like all comical cartoon characters who got pulled out beneath them, Dino fell on to the bed ungracefully and flabbergasted. Taking this chance, Hibari pounced on his prey and landed easily on Dino's flat belly.

Hibari raised his tonfa and slammed it down on Dino's face. In a split second before that weapon could actually collide with his pretty face, Dino dodged it. He grabbed Hibari swiftly by both wrists and flipped the situation around. This time, Hibari was glaring up at Dino who was pressing down on him. Dino pulled Hibari's hands above his head, making Hibari's arm all stretched out. Hibari snarled his anger in being trapped in to his Dino. The snarl caused Dino's hair to stand on his nape.

Right now, Hibari was hundred percent angered.

Dino looked around and saw Anastasia who was sitting on the couch, half-hiding and half-watching in excitement from the brim of the back of the couch. Her big emeralds looked at Dino owlishly and blinked twice. "Well, finish it, Dino. Do him." Anastasia nodded towards her husband. "Well, it is boys on boys for my entertainment's sake right?" Anastasia had the cheek to smile.

"NO!" Dino yelled, horrified. "I don't do boys!"

"Beg to differ, you're missing out on something really nice about Hibari Kyouya if you don't do him." Anastasia shot up from her hiddey hole.. or in this case, couch. Anastasia blushed is hundred shades of red when she caught what she was talking about.

"And, how do you know?" Dino's voice turned soft and gentle. However, for those who knew him really well, this was Dino rising his anger.

"We..." Anastasia looked away, biting her lips. "We..."

"Did it last night. She tasted like strawberry-vanilla." Hibari said, huskily and smirked. "Too bad, you don't get to taste her." Again, catching his mentor off-guard, Hibari broke free and hit him right there – between his jaws. Blood flew as the tonfa only caught Dino's little piece of skins. "Don't run, Dino. It excites me." Hibari pushed himself up and his nose was just millimeters away from Dino's. He stared in to the mentor's wise emerald ones. "Predators fight, Prey runs. Whichever are you, Bucking Horse Dino?"

Hibari's breath whispered across Dino's lips. Dino shivered. His disciple was terrifying. At this time, any normal man who have either nosebleed and died, or just gotten himself a cardio and died. Hibari used his aura like a cloak. To hide, to cause fear, to distract. Looking in to those unique colored eyes, Dino nearly suffocated. Like kaleidoscope, the pair of steely grey-marines dragged its victim down to its depths and held him captive gently and suddenly, it just stopped your lungs from functioning.

They killed you in their cold soothing embrace.

"Death..." Dino whispered.

"Bingo, Cavallone." Hibari whispered softly, eyes falling on to Dino's nose then lips. Without warning, Hibari punched Dino in his straight patrician nose. There was a crack and blood flew. A spatter of them fell on the corner of Hibari's lips. His tongue darted out and licked at Dino's ruby-red blood slowly. "Stand up, Cavallone. We're not finish yet."

Dino backed away and got off the bed swiftly. "Kyouya, easy." Dino needs to get to the couch, to his coat and to his whip.

"Don't bother, Cavallone." Hibari reached in to his bedroom robes and pulled out Dino's whip. At Dino's surprised expression, Hibari yawned. "This will teach you a lesson in not to run around drunk and an idiot." Hibari cracked the whip easily. "Come on, Bucking Horse."

"Kyouya, you don't know how to use a whip." Dino lied to his disciple. "No, seriously. This is not the way to hold that thing. You might hit Anastasia accidentally."

"Then maybe she will break down and cry. And, I will have an excuse to dump her ass." Hibari replied easily.

"Kyouya, no, seriously." Dino tried to wiggle his cute ass out of the situation.

Suddenly, Hibari's phone began ringing. Hibari stopped and picked up his phone. Hibari, being Hibari walked towards the balcony and slammed the door closed behind him again. In the room, Dino sighed a relief. He was saved by a phone, just like ten years ago. Dino looked at Anastasia who was staring at her fiance's back view.

"You love him?" Dino asked.

"Sì, Dino. Forse quello è di che cosa ha bisogno. Un amore che lo accetta per essere egli stesso, non cambiarlo o non ricostruirlo. ma accettarlo come tutti gli altri esseri umani viventi." Anastasia said, softly. _Yes, Dino. Maybe that's what he needs. A love that accept him for being himself, not change him or to reconstruct him. But to accept him like any other living humans would._

"I hope he is good enough for you." Dino said, sighing.

"Where is he?"

"Nepal's private airport."

"He's going back to Italy. Track him."

"When he set foot in Italy, all Vongola eyes will be on him. Any funny movements will be noted, Hibari-sempai."

"And, I will execute the punishment for all those funny movements. How many men?"

"Not sure."

"Is there one of them in my current area?"

"Not sure. I do not know of his accomplice's satellite position as I do not know their cellphone's numbers."

"Dammit."

"Yes, Hibari-sempai. I will keep you updated."

"Yes."

"And, sempai?"

"What?"

"Next time, please call at the right timing. It is midnight over here in Bali."

"..."


End file.
